Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin
by Beletrium
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE EDITED AND RE-UPLOADED TO MY NEW ACCOUNT SOON. SEE THE NEWEST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS. Sequel to Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son. Harry and his friends move into second year with a new Defence teacher, new friends and a new threat. With attacks happening throughout the school will Harry get through unharmed? AU. Second of Seven stories
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note 1<strong>_

**I have been away from this series for quite some time now, and I have decided to re-write it to be more in line with my current writing style. As such, a new story will be posted in approximately 24 hours (currently Monday 17 December, 11:30pm Australian Time [AEST]) but it could be earlier. While the plot will not differ too much from this one, and you should feel free to go right ahead and read this, the new one will be an improved version that I will hope to update once a day. If you want to read this one, go ahead. If you would rather wait, the other one is coming and this one will stay here. That is all.**

_**Author's Note 2**_

**Here is the long awaited (about four hours it took me to put it up) sequel to ****_Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_****. I know. I know. This was up rather quickly, but I got it written and I won't be around later because of a damn formal that I ****_must _****attend. I couldn't just leave this sitting on my laptop not posted now could I?**

**Before I continue, I must tell those of you who aren't aware, you must have read ****_Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_**** to have any chance of understanding what is going on in this story. This is an AU series starting from Harry's first year and this will be the Second Year. If you have not done so, go back and read ****_Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_**** first. This isn't going anywhere!**

**Beletrium**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

**2nd November, 1981**

Narcissa Malfoy was not one to mess around when something important was happening. And that was exactly what was going on right now. Something important. Something deeply important.

Very close to two days had passed since the downfall of Narcissa's husband's Master's downfall. That was truly how Narcissa saw the Dark Lord. Lucius' Master. Not her own. Not that Narcissa had ever actually been allowed to do anything with the Death Eaters, though she never really wanted to. Especially since she had Draco.

Narcissa knew that she was a cold woman and she was on the verge of being Dark, especially given that she used to be a Black, but she also knew that she had been on the wrong side of the War. But there was nothing she could do. She stayed there because of Lucius and because of Bellatrix.

Yes, Narcissa shared the views of Voldemort to a point. She did believe that Muggles were beneath her, but she didn't think they deserved to die. She also did think that Muggle-borns were less than Purebloods but, again, she didn't think they deserved the fate they were going to get if the Dark Lord ever got into power.

She was actually going to defect about two years prior but, as if fate was intervening, Bellatrix came to her with a problem. And Narcissa knew that she couldn't leave. Not then. It would have been flat out selfish. Luckily in that time Narcissa never had to take the Mark. That would have ruined her.

Nonetheless, her job was an important one as she walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, her hood of her cloak up. She could hear her footsteps slightly as she walked along the street. She looked around and noticed that there were still a large amount of people celebrating the downfall of the Dark Lord.

She walked on, shifting the bundle in her arms as it began to cry slightly and call for its mother. The child was wrapped in a black blanket which encompassed all of its body and the large majority of its head. Narcissa made sure to be careful with the child as it was vital for it to remain safe.

As she walked up the road leading to the Gate to get into Hogwarts, Narcissa began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Would Dumbledore talk to her? Would he listen? Would she be arrested? All of these things and more flew through the mind of Narcissa before she approached the gate.

She stopped to contemplate what she was thinking about before steeling herself and stepping through the gate and through the wards surrounding the majestic castle. Narcissa hadn't actually seen the castle in years and she found that her breath was taken away at it as it was when she was a mere first year.

But she continued to walk right up to the castle. It was important for her to get there and seek out someone to get her to Dumbledore. That was Narcissa's primary concern. Finding Dumbledore.

Narcissa walked right up to the castle doors and sighed heavily, as if accepting her fate as she pushed the large, but strangely light, door open. When it was open, Nacissa nearly jumped out of her own skin as she saw that Albus Dumbledore was standing right in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Narcissa," Dumbledore said politely, though his tone did have an edge Narcissa noticed. "Why are you here?" Dumbledore eyed the child in Narcissa's arms with distrust.

"How did you know it was me?" Narcissa asked as she tilted her head back to allow the hood of her robes to fall.

"Hogwarts Wards," Dumbledore said simply, now looking at Narcissa. "I must inquire once more as to why you are here of all places. Shouldn't you be mourning Voldemort's," Narcissa shuddered and nearly whimpered at the sound of his name. "Death with your husband?" Narcissa felt like she was slapped.

"Lucius is currently...busy," Narcissa replied, avoiding saying what Lucius was really doing. In actual fact, Narcissa knew that Lucius was busy at the Ministry buying his way out of Azkaban. Narcissa didn't approve of the methods, but she did love her husband and had no wish to see him locked up in that _place_. "I'm here to ask you a favour."

Whatever Dumbledore was expecting, it obviously wasn't that. The man seemed to actually falter with Narcissa's words but he picked himself up quickly and looked right back at Narcissa.

"And what favour would that be, Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked with an edge to his voice. Narcissa felt her eyes move down to the child in her arms.

"Take the child, Dumbledore," Narcissa said, feeling slightly foolish when she felt tears come to her eyes. "Just take the child."

"Young Draco?" Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes grew wide.

"No," Narcissa said quickly. "This is not Draco. No. I wouldn't give him away for anything in the world."

"Well then whose child _are_ you giving away Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked, obviously thinking that Narcissa had somehow stolen a child.

"Bella's," Narcissa said in a voice not above a whisper. Bellatrix, her fool of a husband and his brother had been caught earlier that very day. Bellatrix had left the child in Narcissa's care and Narcissa didn't know what else to do with the child.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a child?" Dumbledore asked with genuine shock. Narcissa shook her head.

"No. Dumbledore you have to take the child! If I handed the child to the Ministry it would likely been thrown through the Veil!" Narcissa began to plead.

"Why would the Ministry feel the need to do such a thing?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Narcissa sighed before removing part of the black blanket to reveal the child's left arm. Carefully she moved the arm around, revealing the inner left forearm. Dumbledore gasped and took the child's arm in his hand, observing what he was seeing.

"The Dark Mark on a child!" Dumbledore breathed. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked at Narcissa with something of a crazed look. "The only reason a child of this age would bear Voldemort's," Narcissa shuddered. "Mark is if the child were Voldemort's own. That is the case isn't it, Narcissa?"

Narcissa did not respond with words, only thrusting the child forward, her arms shaking slightly. "Just take the child, Dumbledore," Narcissa pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Just take the child."

There was silence for a few seconds as Dumbledore seemed to contemplate what Narcissa was doing. Narcissa sighed in relief as Dumbledore plucked the child from Narcissa's outstretched arms and held it close.

"Narcissa," Dumbledore said as Narcissa began to turn away. "I will find a good, stable home for the child. One that will prevent it from going the way of its father. Do not contact the child at any stage without first coming to me," Narcissa seemed frozen to the spot as Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds. "You did the right thing, Narcissa," Dumbledore said as Narcissa heard the older man's footsteps retreat.

Within seconds, Narcissa had her hood back up and she walked out of the large doors of Hogwarts. Underneath the hood, silent tears were flowing. Despite the true parentage, of which only Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa and the Dark Lord actually knew, Narciss knew that she had just given her sister's child away to the man that her sister actively fought _against_.

When Narcissa reached the Wards, she did not falter as she did before. She immediately went through and appatated away immediately. Lucius would fully support Narcissa's decision because he didn't much want to raise someone else's child. He had said as much. Narcissa could only hope that Dumbledore was right. She could only hope that she had made the right decision.

**August 14th, 1992**

Lucius Malfoy clutched made sure for what had to have been the thirtieth time that the diary was tucked away safely in his cloak. It was imperative that he do exactly as his master ordered him to with it. If all went well, this diary could mean that the Dark Lord rises again and Lucius would be lauded above all others for helping it to happen.

After housing the Dark Lord for the better part of a year, Lucius had many little back-up plans for if the first plan failed. The first plan had done just that. Months earlier he had failed to help his Master retrieve a proper body once more through the Philosopher's Stone. And now Lucius didn't even know where the Dark Lord was.

But that didn't mean that he was going to give up. No, Lucius was going to implement plan two that he and the Dark Lord had come up with. And it all involved the diary in Lucius' coat.

Lucius came across the diary in Knockturn Alley in _Borgin and Bourke's_ some years prior and Borgin gave it to him. Apparently the man was not even aware that it was actually even there. Lucius was wary of the book and, as such, never did anything with it. The only reason that he didn't throw it away was because he had a feeling that it would be useful. And it turned out he was right.

When the Dark Lord told Lucius of the properties of the Diary, which Lucius was told that the Dark Lord had stolen from another student and enchanted while he was at Hogwarts, Lucius laughed loudly and for a long time. And so they came up with a plan.

That was what lead Lucius to be in Diagon Alley on that date. His original plan was to drop the diary in with the Weasley girls tattered old books, but the Dark Lord said that Lucius was bringing his own agendas in and severely punished for it. The Dark Lord then proceeded to teach Lucius an old spell that was rarely even in use anymore.

Lucius took out his wand and cast a 'Notice-Me-Not' Charm on himself and the diary so that he could get to work. He sat the diary on the ground and began to chant. The diary glowed yellow for three seconds and Lucius stopped chanting, stepped back, turned around and cancelled the Charm.

If the spell worked as Lucius planned, the Diary would only be seen by a student going to Hogwarts for the coming year or himself if he chose to look. It would also compel the student to pick up the diary and keep it. The spell on the diary would then cancel, but the student would have the diary and Lucius would not even be implicated.

Lucius grinned as he heard footsteps behind him which stopped before resuming again. Lucius turned and saw that the diary was no longer there. The plan being complete, Lucius chuckled and apparated back to his Manor, feeling very impressed with himself. He couldn't wait to tell the Dark Lord that he was solely responsible for his return. Oh how he would be rewarded!

**August 31st, 1992**

A cane struck the stone floors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a man approached the gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's Office. The man was reasonably tall, had short brown hair and had stubble all over his chin. The cane the man had was polished and sleek. He stood looking at the gargoyles before taking out a small, orange bottle. He tipped some pills into his hand before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing deeply with a look on his face like a cross between disgust, pain and contentedness. The man slowly rubbed his mangled right leg before speaking the password and ascending the staircase in front of him painfully. _The old man will pay for this_, the man thought angrily as he held his leg, step by step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**From the next chapter going forward, my Author's Notes will be at the end of the chapter unless something is needed at the top.**

**So what did you all think? I actually wrote the Narcissa one on the spot because the Lucius one wasn't long enough. I actually had plans to have something entirely different in the prologue to this story, but I changed my mind and went back to what I had planned. Maybe my next one will have my other plan in it somewhere.**

**I felt that Lucius in canon was quite foolish dropping the diary off the way he did. I feel that my way is more Slytherin. I reckon I'd do pretty well in Slytherin, myself. But I know, and nearly every test including Pottermore, tells me that I'm a Ravenclaw. But Slytherin is a ****_very_**** close second. I'm not overly brave and I don't feel like a very loyal person which rules out Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.**

**As you can tell, I left the gender of the child that Narcissa left with Dumbledore hidden. I like to do things like that. Hehe.**

**Some of you may have noticed that the last one was very like Dr Gregory House from the television show ****_House M.D. _****Well, you are certainly correct if you did think so. It isn't the character exactly but my character will be heavily based on him. I've loved ****_House M.D._****for years and I felt like including the character as a way to pay tribute. Plus it gives me a reason to do some changes in Hogwarts. I won't reveal anything now like his name or what he's there for. I think I'll leave ****_some_**** intrigue. So you know, this is not, and will not be, a crossover. Give this a chance as you did with Quirrell. I may just have something that will interest you.**

**This year will have the attacks and such, but will be vastly different from canon.**

**Thanks heaps for reading! Drop me a review and let me know what you think, good or bad.**

**Beletrium**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bittersweet Return

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A Bittersweet Return<strong>_

Harry Potter felt strange being back on the scarlet red train, headed back to London and back to the Dursleys. On one hand, he hated Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia with a burning passion as they had not only made his own life a living hell but influenced Dudley to do so as well.

Thinking about Dudley actually began to make Harry frustrated as well. Dudley was going so well when he left and for a few months after. He was actually treating Harry like a cousin and not a 'freak' as he, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were so fond of calling him. Dudley had even made a friend, Chris Ludlum, before becoming bored and going back to Piers Polkiss again.

Chris used to play with Harry when they were young and Harry went to the park with Mrs Figg. Then Chris had to move, leaving Harry on his own. Apparently he moved back and became friends with Dudley. He kept asking Dudley about Harry and that annoyed the larger boy. Harry was already planning on spending time with Chris, but that caused another problem.

That brought Harry to the other hand. Harry was having Draco stay with him at the Dursleys because of what happened with Lucius at the end of April. Draco was tortured so much that he barely trusted anyone. He was going to stay with distant relatives, but it was decided that it was best if Draco stayed with Harry.

But how would Draco, having been brought up as a Pureblood, react to a Muggle like Chris. Harry knew that Draco had never even met a Muggle before he met Hermione's parents, but they knew about magic. Harry mentally shrugged and figured that he would work it out as he went along.

Harry looked at the leather-bound book in his hand that held countless pictures of his parents given to him by Hagrid, who had help from Remus. Harry couldn't believe that anyone would be as nice as Hagrid and Remus to do this for him. It was nice to have something to remind him of his parents.

Harry then tore his eyes away from the book to look around the compartment. Draco was sitting next to Harry, as he had done for the last month and a half. He wasn't as close as he had been a month before, but he wasn't far away either. Hermione sat on Harry's other side while Neville and Ron sat on the opposite side of the carriage.

Harry was pleasantly surprised with the change of heart that Ron had towards the end of term. Given that he had been a massive prat for most of the time, it was a nice change. Ron was there the night Draco and Harry were attacked. He arrived with Professor Quirrell.

Harry still felt a sense of loss when he thought of Professor Quirrell. He didn't even really know the man well. It was just a shock to see the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor jump in front of that green curse. Professor Quirrell was killed protecting Ron, who would have died had Professor Quirrell not done anything. And for that, Harry respected Quirrell even more. Harry vowed that he would never forget the man. The wizard who introduced him to the magical world.

"I sent a letter to Gran before we left," Neville said, breaking the silence that they had been in for a few minutes. "She said that you could all come over if you want to."

"That'd be great Nev," Harry said. "But I'll have to wait until Draco and I get out of Privet Drive."

"I might be able to come over a few times," Hermione said. "I don't know what Mum and Dad have planned for my holidays though."

"Hey, Harry," Ron suddenly said. "I thought I should warn you. Mum told me in a letter that she's planning a birthday party for you. She wanted me to ask who she should invite. It'll be at the Burrow so Fred, George, Percy and Ginny'll be there. Charlie's staying for a week that week so he'll be there too. Mum knows you owl Looney-I mean Luna, so she invited her. I guess you'll want Draco, Hermione and Neville?"

"Yeah," Harry said blankly. _What was that about a Birthday Party?_ Harry asked himself. The thought even managed to make him miss what Ron had called Luna. "Your Mum's really throwing me a party?" Harry blurted out.

"Of course!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Why do you ask?"

"I've...well the Dursleys never celebrated my birthday before," Harry said sadly.

"Oh," Ron said, realising what he had caused. "Sorry, Harry."

"Don't be," Harry said quickly before having a thought. "Nev, your birthday's on the thirtieth isn't it?"

"Yeah," Neville replied cautiously. Harry nodded and turned back to Ron.

"How about asking your Mum if it can be a double party?" Harry asked as Neville bewilderingly looked at him. "Me and Nev."

"I'll ask, Harry," Ron said before turning to Neville. "Anyone you'd want to invite?" Neville blushed.

"Not really," he said quietly. "Maybe Gran, but she'd come anyway. I'd be happy just with you all there."

"Anyone else Harry?" Ron asked.

"Remus," Harry said quickly. "Remus Lupin. He was one of my parents' best friends."

"Hang on," Ron said rushedly. "Just lemme write that down," Ron took pity on Ron who couldn't find any parchment and reached into his magically expanded pouch and retrieved a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

"There you go," Harry said with a smile. Hermione then nudged him. Harry looked at her and she leant in to his ear.

"Should you tell him that Remus is a werewolf?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Harry contemplated it for a second before shaking his head.

"No," Harry whispered back. "It's not my secret to divulge."

"Alright then, Harry," Hermione whispered. Neville looked at both of them strangely before seemingly realising what they were talking about and nodding.

"Alright then," Ron said, handing Harry back his quill and ink. "I'll let Mum know."

Harry looked over to Draco who seemed to have fallen asleep at some point. The rest of the train trip was spent chatting among themselves. Harry woke Draco when Hermione told him they were getting close to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Draco jolted awake and looked around immediately before settling down when he saw that it was only his friends.

"We're nearly there," Harry told him. Draco nodded before standing and stretching out.

"I think I needed that," Draco said, grabbing his pouch and sitting back down. He looked at Harry seriously. "I don't sleep well."

"I already know," Harry replied. Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "We did share a dorm, Draco. You talk in your sleep," Draco blushed.

"What...what do I say?" He asked obviously embarrassed.

"Just some stuff about Lucius," Harry told him evasively. "But everyone in the dorm knows what really happened, so they won't say anything."

"I won't," Ron and Neville said simultaneously.

"Thanks," Draco said shyly in a fashion that Harry really thought wasn't him. Harry really wished that Draco was better. That was all that was said before the train came to a stop and they all got off and grabbed all of their stuff. As they got off the train they were joined by Fred, George and Percy joined them. As they did, Harry saw a group approach them.

The group consisted of two people Harry knew and two that Harry hadn't met but could guess. The first that Harry knew was Mrs Weasley. She was a plump red-headed woman. The second was the red-headed girl that Harry knew immediately was Ginny. She was much taller than when Harry first saw her about nine months prior. She was probably about Harry's height. The third red-head was much taller than all of those present and had balding red hair. Harry assumed that this was Mr Weasley. The fourth person had blonde hair and large blue eyes. Harry knew immediately that he was looking at Luna Lovegood for the first time.

Mrs Weasley was the first to meet them. "Hello dears," She said, looking at the rather large group. "How was school?"

Percy, Fred and George all replied that it was good, though none of the first years really responded. They had all had terrible things happen to them throughout the year. But really, they had had a good year despite all of that.

"Alright," Harry replied after a while. "It was alright mostly," Harry said sadly. No one really said anything for a little while.

"Hi Harry," Luna finally said to break the silence. "Daddy said I could come and see you as long as I stay with the Weasleys."

"It's nice to finally meet you Luna," Harry said truthfully.

"It's nice to meet you too, Draco," Luna said politely as Draco seemed to be nearly attached to Harry at that point. Draco looked at her for a few seconds, his eyes seemed to look her over as if testing her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Draco finally said quietly. Harry turned and smiled at his brother who was still looking at Luna. Harry had told Luna what was going on with Draco so she knew what not to do. But, despite Harry not really thinking it was a good idea, she extended a hand.

Draco flinched for a second and moved a bit closer to Harry. Luna's hand moved backwards slightly, but she kept it there. After about five seconds, Draco slowly extended his hand and took Luna's for a few seconds before withdrawing it and looking away from Luna. Harry smiled brightly at the blonde who smiled back.

Harry then introduced Luna to Neville and Hermione. He noticed that Ron seemed to steer clear of Luna.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said shyly.

"Hey Ginny. How's everything?" Harry asked.

"Great! Did you hear?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Mum's throwing you a party!"

"I told him on the train," Ron said slightly bluntly before turning to Mrs Weasley. "Harry suggested that it could be a double party. Neville's birthday is the day before," Mrs Weasley smiled at Neville.

"Of course," She said happily. "I would be glad to."

"Thank you by the way Mrs Weasley," Harry said to the older woman.

"Yeah. Thanks Mrs Weasley," Neville said shyly.

"It's nothing dears," Mrs Weasley replied before pulling the older man forward. "By the way, this is my husband Arthur."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Weasley," Harry said, shaking the man's hand. Mr Weasley smiled brightly.

"Ginny tells us you were brought up in the Muggle world," Mr Weasley said enthusiastically. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Not now Arthur," Mrs Weasley said sharply before turning back to Harry, "Arthur is Muggle-crazy. He loves them. Sometimes I think he's a bit crazy," Mr Weasley was smiling so Harry knew that he took no offence.

"Maybe some other time Mr Weasley," Harry said.

"That would be fantastic," Mr Weasley announced happily before he saw Hermione. "Your parents are Muggles!" He said happily as Hermione nodded. She was about to answer but something stopped her.

"Neville!" A voice yelled from a little bit away. Harry turned to see Neville nearly grimace.

"I'm over here Gran!" Neville yelled back. Within seconds an older lady was making her way towards Neville. The woman was a formidable looking witch. She was tall, thin and bony. On her head rested a hat with a large, stuffed vulture and she seemed to be carrying around a red handbag.

"There you are Neville," The woman said sternly before looking around. "Molly. Arthur," Mrs Longbottom acknowledged Mr and Mrs Weasley who nodded to her. She then turned to the large group of children. "Am I to understand that you are all Neville's friends?" She asked somewhat surprised.

"Well, no Gran," Neville said quickly. "I just met Ginny and Luna. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron are my friends. The older boys are Ron's brothers."

"Harry Potter," Neville's Gran suddenly said, looking to Harry with a scanning look. "You look so much like James. Except your eyes. You have dear Lily's eyes," Mrs Longbottom said. Harry thought he saw something in her eyes but it was gone in an instant. "Frank and Alice were good friends with your parents. They were exceptional people," She hesitated for a moment. "Alice was your godmother. Lily was Neville's."

"I didn't know that Mrs Longbottom," Harry said with a sad smile directed at Neville. Mrs Longbottom then turned to Draco who seemed very close to Harry once again. She raised an eyebrow at Draco before turning to Neville.

"I see what you meant, Neville," Mrs Longbottom said with a sad tint to her stern voice. She then turned to Hermione.

"You're the Muggle-born?" She inquired.

"Gran!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom. I am," Hermione said firmly.

"I see," Mrs Longbottom replied. "Neville tells me that you are the best witch in your year. I've always seen Muggle-born witches do well. Lily Potter was very like that."

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom," Hermione blushed at the praise. Mrs Longbottom then seemed to address everyone present.

"Any of Neville's friends can come and visit him any time during the holidays," She said formally and stiffly before turning to Neville. "Say goodbye to your friends."

"Yes Gran," Neville said before turning into a hug from Hermione as his Grandmother talked to Mrs Weasley about the birthday party.

Neville said his goodbyes to everyone else before turning to Harry. "Bye Harry," Neville said.

Harry reached out and pulled Neville into a hug. They broke apart and Harry looked at him. "Have a great Holiday, Nev," Harry said. "You need to talk, you just owl me. Right?"

"Right," Neville said.

"Come, Neville," Mrs Longbottom finally said.

"It was nice meeting you all," Neville said before leaving with his Gran.

"My parents will be waiting on the other side of the barrier," Hermione announced.

"We'll go with you, dear," Mrs Weasley said. "Arthur is driving us all back anyway. He got some cars from work," They all then proceeded to pile through the barrier and were greeted by Hermione's parents. They greeted the Weasleys, Harry and Draco before saying that they had to leave. There was an emergency. Mr Weasley was thoroughly upset that they weren't staying around. Hermione made Harry and Draco promise to write before she left with her parents.

"Come on, boy!" Came a booming voice from a little further away from the barrier. Harry groaned and turned to face Uncle Vernon in all his moustached glory. Harry couldn't help but notice that he was on his own. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were nowhere in sight.

"What did you call him?" Mr Weasley asked calmly.

"I called him 'boy', you freak," Uncle Vernon spat. Harry began to wonder if having Draco stay with him was a good idea. Just then, Ginny stepped in front of Harry.

"He has a name!" She said indignantly. Harry then watched on as Luna stepped forward as well.

"I'm aware of that you freakish little girl!" Uncle Vernon hissed. "No move out of the way so he and his so called 'brother' can come with me!"

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter that way!" Mrs Weasley yelled. "How dare you!"

"I'll talk to people how I like," Uncle Vernon spat. "Now get a move on! I have things I need to do."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said in a monotone voice before placing a hand on both Luna and Ginny's shoulders. "Just move out of the way. You don't have to deal with him."

"But Harry..." Luna said, trailing off.

"I know, Luna," Harry said softly. "But I've been through this my whole life. I can take it. There's no need for you to."

"Okay, Harry," Luna said reluctantly.

"Come on boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry quickly turned around and shook Ron's hand before doing the same with Percy, Fred and George. He then turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you both," Harry said quietly. "I'll see you on my birthday," Both of the older Weasleys nodded, though Harry knew that they didn't want to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Harry turned to Luna and Ginny. "I'll write," He said simply.

"Bye Harry," Ginny said before kissing his cheek, making him blush.

"Goodbye Harry," Luna said and kissed him on the cheek as well, making him blush even more. Draco simply shook Ron's hand and nodded to the Weasley parents. Harry then walked towards Uncle Vernon who looked furious. He led Harry and Draco out to the car park where he made both boys sit in the back seat.

Draco was nervous because he had never been in a Muggle car before, so he made sure to sit close to Harry. This apparently didn't sit well with Uncle Vernon because he glowered at them for a while before starting the car and driving to Little Whinging.

Draco was actually mesmerised by the car and was constantly looking out the window. He kept turning to Harry and looked as if he was about to ask a question but then his eyes flickered to Uncle Vernon and he simply looked back out the window again.

When they actually got to Number 4, Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon pulled into his driveway and grabbed the trunks forcibly out of the trunk of his car and left them for Harry and Draco to get inside. Harry and Draco hurried inside to find Aunt Petunia working in the kitchen and Dudley nowhere to be seen. Uncle Vernon had already sat himself on his couch and began watching television. Once more, Draco had questions, but held them in.

"You're here," Aunt Petunia said. It was strange. It was almost as if the disdain that used to plague her voice was not as prevalent. "You must be Draco," Draco quickly moved closer to Harry but was able to speak.

"Yes, I am," Draco said quietly.

"Your Headmaster told us what happened," Aunt Petunia said. "It sounds terrible," Harry's jaw nearly hit the floor. _What's wrong with Aunt Petunia?_ He wondered.

"It was," Harry said suspiciously. Aunt Petunia eyed him for a second before turning back to her work.

"You will both be sharing Harry's room," She said curtly.

"But that room is tiny," Harry said without thinking. But instead of being yelled at, which he had expected, Aunt Petunia just continued working.

"Your Headmaster...expanded it," She said with the disdain back in full force. "It now has two beds in it and plenty of room for both of you," Harry didn't even bother to tell her what he thought and just guided Draco out of the kitchen and up stairs, both boys having trouble with their trunks.

When they finally got to the room, Harry found that Aunt Petunia was right. The room was expanded. There were two single beds, fully made in it and there was indeed plenty of room to keep their things. Harry left his trunk in the middle of the room and sat on a bed, effectively claiming it as his own. Draco did the same but with the other bed. He was noticeably more comfortable when they were alone.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, genuinely interested about what Draco's answer would be.

"I don't like your Uncle," Draco said angrily. "But your Aunt seems okay."

"Trust me, she isn't usually like this," Harry said with a thoughtful look. "I don't know what made her be this way."

"Maybe Dumbledore said something to her?" Draco suggested. Harry shrugged.

"It's the best guess," Harry said. He then remembered something. "I've got to ask you something Draco."

"Go ahead," Draco said with concern present in his voice.

"It's kind of a long story, but I had a friend when I was younger who moved away. Apparently he came back to Little Whinging last year," Harry said. "His name's Chris Ludlum. I was going to meet up with him a few times while we're here. That means you'll have to meet him as well."

"Oh," Draco said. "He's a Muggle isn't he?" Harry nodded. "And he knows nothing about the magical world?"

"Not that I know of," Harry replied. Draco frowned.

"I dunno, Harry..." He said worriedly.

"You've met Muggles before," Harry reminded Draco.

"Yeah. But they've all known about magic," Draco said. "I don't know how I'd be around someone who doesn't. I've always been able to openly talk about magic."

"And you're afraid that if you talk to him you might let something slip?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I see the problem."

"I can try..." Draco said.

"We can always tell Dumbledore if you do let something slip," Harry said. Instantly Draco looked a little happier. "Anyway, we'll have to wait for Dudley."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Dudley was friends with him for a while the past year," Harry explained. "But something happened and now he isn't."

"Okay," Draco replied before pulling out some parchment, a quill and some ink. There was a desk in the room which he went to and wrote a letter to Hermione while Harry wrote to Neville and Ron telling them that they got to Privet Drive alright.

They were soon called down to lunch where Aunt Petunia served them both two sandwiches and lemonade, which Harry was surprised to have happened. Uncle Vernon was no longer in the house. Apparently he went into work after he ate lunch. It was during lunch that Aunt Petunia told Harry and Draco that Dudley was at the Polkiss' until later that afternoon.

When they got back upstairs, the questions from Draco began and Harry answered all of them as well as he could. Draco was fascinated at how well Muggles could live without magic. He was particularly interested in the idea of the television. Harry said that Dudley had one in his room and that he might let Draco watch. That got the first true smile from his brother since arriving in Privet Drive.

Harry and Draco could tell that Dudley had arrived home because they heard him announce it the moment he walked through the front door. Draco looked at Harry anxiously and immediately got off his bed and sat by Harry's side. Within minutes, Harry's door flew open and Dudley entered.

Dudley had actually lost weight. That wasn't to say that he was skinny, but he was no longer obese. More like just overweight. He was actually smiling when he saw Harry. He frowned a bit when he saw Draco, but that didn't last long as his frown turned to a look of what Harry guessed was confusion.

"Hey Harry," Dudley said, still looking at Draco with a look of confusion. "You're Draco, right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied quietly. Dudley looked at him strangely again before looking to Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. Harry wasn't really sure about the intentions of the question.

"What did your parents tell you?" Harry asked. He figured it would be best to get a feel for what Dudley knew.

"Dad said you'd be coming back and that you'd be bringing someone else with you," Dudley replied. Harry looked at him speculatively.

"That's all you were told?" Harry asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Why?" Dudley replied.

"That's not the full story," Harry said with a sigh.

"You know that Draco and I were attacked several times during the year?" Dudley nodded.

"You told me in your letters," Dudley replied.

"Well I didn't reply to you in the last month and a half because too much was going on," Harry said. "During the final Obstacle Course of the year, we got to the very end but we were ambushed by Lucius, Draco's father."

"You're kidding!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No. I'm not," Harry said seriously. "He stole our wands and locked Neville and Hermione in the room before and tortured me and Draco. Draco more so than me," Draco whimpered and put his head on Harry's shoulder for comfort.

"Tortured?" Dudley breathed. Harry nodded.

"There's a spell that does it," Harry replied sadly. "It can drive people insane. Anyway, that happened and then Lucius brought a friend along with a towel on his head. Before we could find out who he was, Professor Quirrell and Ron Weasley appeared."

"The guy who took you last year and the one you hate?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. Well Ron had apologised earlier that day," Harry replied. "Anyway, Professor Quirrell was able to stall Lucius long enough until he got disarmed and I used Ron's wand to disarm him. Then I got disarmed by the other guy. Then came the big reveal. The other guy was Neville's Great-Uncle Algie. But it wasn't just him. On the back of his head was Voldemort," Draco shuddered and Dudley gaped.

"Whoa," Was all Dudley said.

"Mmm," Harry murmured. "So Draco was out, Professor Quirrell didn't have a wand and neither did Ron and I. Ron got a curse shot at him that apparently kills on impact. Professor Quirrell moved some rubble in front of it and stopped it. Lucius woke up and Professor Quirrell got back our wands and threw them to me. Then he was tortured. Lucius then tried to kill Ron, but Quirrell jumped in front of it. He died."

"Oh..." Dudley said sadly.

"Without saying too much more, I knocked Lucius out again and disarmed Algie. Algie tried to strangle me but he couldn't. His hands burnt. So Voldemort," Harry could feel Draco's shudder. "Left Algie and went to me. The other teachers arrived and Voldemort," Another shudder. "Left along with Lucius."

"But how does that explain why he's like that?" Dudley asked. Harry held up a hand and pushed Draco's head up.

"Can you wait in here while I talk to Dudley outside?" Draco nodded and let go of Harry. Harry motioned to the door. He and Dudley exited.

"So what's going on?" Dudley asked impatiently.

"Imagine your father beat you within an inch of your life. How would you feel?" Harry asked. Dudley's eyes widened. "Exactly. Draco barely trusts anyone. The only people who he will let even touch him is the Hogwarts Healer, Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Neville, myself and, most recently, Luna Lovegood. He hardly talks to anyone."

"Oh," Dudley said. "I wonder why Dad didn't tell me all this?"

"Wait," Harry said suddenly as realisation dawned. "Uncle Vernon told you this. Not Aunt Petunia?"

"That's right," Dudley said slowly. Harry began to look angry. "What?"

"Uncle Vernon knew how bad Draco would be!" Harry said angrily. "Dumbledore told him! Not telling you could have been terrible!"

"You don't think he'd do it on purpose," Dudley said with a frown.

"Well he doesn't like me or magic," Harry said coldly. "Why would he like my friend or another 'freak' in his house?"

"But he wouldn't do that," Dudley said firmly.

"Dudley," Harry said seriously with a frown. "He put me in a cupboard for nearly ten years. And that's the least of what he's done to me. And I'm his nephew. I doubt he'd feel bad doing this to Draco."

"But –" Dudley began.

"No Dudley!" Harry said loudly. "Everything is there in front of you! Why else wouldn't he tell you everything!" Harry suddenly got quiet. "Draco is in a bad state right now. If anything bad happened, which it could have, he would go back to how he was before."

"He was worse?" Dudley asked, horrified. "He was clinging to you just at me being in the same room as him," Harry nodded.

"And now you see the problem," Harry said.

"What is going on?" Came the voice of Aunt Petunia coming up the stairs. Harry lost it.

"You're husband tried to hurt Draco!" Harry accused. Aunt Petunia stopped in her tracks and looked as if she had been slapped.

"How?" She said in a whisper.

"He didn't tell Dudley anything about what happened to Draco at the end of the year," Harry snarled. "Anything could've happened!" Aunt Petunia's lips pursed.

"He told me he told Dudders everything," She said with a hint of anger. Harry was surprised that Aunt Petunia seemed to be taking his side.

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked curtly.

"You've been nice," Harry said in an accusing tone which made the sentence sound strange.

"Oh...uh...well...what you did for Draco it...uh...reminded me of Lily," Aunt Petunia said sadly.

"But you hate my mother," Harry said. Aunt Petunia sighed.

"You have it wrong," She whispered. "I don't hate my sister. I love Lily so much. I just hate magic."

"But why does that make you be nice all of a sudden?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia sighed again and took on a strange expression.

"Your Headmaster threatened Vernon and I with being thrown in the Magical Prison. I know what that is," Aunt Petunia said. Harry was surprised that his Aunt knew something about the magical world that he didn't. "I figure that I should treat you better while you're here. I do not want to be put there."

Harry was about to get angry at his aunt before he realised that it really didn't matter why she was treating him better. It really only mattered that she was.

"Fine," Harry said. "But I don't like that Uncle Vernon did what he did," Aunt Petunia frowned.

"I will talk to him," Aunt Petunia said simply before turning and heading back down the stairs. Dudley turned to Harry.

"That was weird," He said. Harry just nodded.

"Let's go back in. Draco will be wondering where we are," Harry said and they both entered the room. Harry sat down with Draco, who had not moved, while Dudley sat on the other bed. "So can you tell me what happened with Chris and why you're friends with Piers again?" Harry asked bluntly. He really wanted to get this out in the open straight away.

"Chris got annoying," Dudley said simply. "Piers is more fun."

"What?" Harry asked angrily. "Bullying people?" Harry didn't like Piers when they were younger and found that he probably never would.

"What gives you the right to tell me who to be friends with?" Dudley asked.

"So you don't deny it?" Harry asked angrily.

"Just because you're magical you reckon you're better than me!" Dudley said, rising to his feet. "I could tell from your letters."

"That isn't it, Dudley," Harry said. "I just think Piers isn't a good friend," Draco seemingly didn't like what was going on as he leaned into Harry.

"You just think that because you've got magic!" Dudley accused. Harry nearly rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense," Harry said.

"Yes it does!" Dudley said indignantly. Harry did roll his eyes that time. "Fine! Be that way! Have fun with Chris. He lives in the house across the road. I'll be here when he gets annoying!" Dudley then left the room quickly and slammed the door, making Draco jump.

"I don't like him," Draco said as he moved away from Harry slightly. "He's an idiot," Harry stared at Draco for a second because he just sounded like he had before the incident. Harry was suddenly feeling a lot more positive about Draco's recovery.

"Yes he is," Harry said with a laugh. "But at least we know where Chris lives now. We can go and see him some time. Maybe even tomorrow," Draco looked at Harry and he was obviously worried about how he would do meeting a Muggle. Harry put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be fine," Harry said. Truthfully, he wasn't sure that it would be, but he did think that it could be a good thing for Dudley to meet someone not connected at all to the magical world. It might even speed up his healing.

That night, Harry was quite pleased to note that Uncle Vernon was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Not the spare room normally reserved for Aunt Marge, but the couch. Aunt Petunia was apparently true to her word and that made him think on his Aunt for a little while longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Let me first state that I hate that ending. I just couldn't write it well so I went with that. Actually, I feel that the whole chapter isn't up to standard. At least, it wasn't when they got to the Dursleys'. But I decided to upload it because I wrote it and it says everything I wanted it to say.**

**Some things will happen at the party that will interest you, but that won't be until at least Chapter four. Chapter two will be centred around them meeting Chris Ludlum while Chapter three is going to be about something only I actually know. *Maniacal Laughter***

**I wasn't sure where I was going with Petunia here. In fact, I rewrote the scene with her, Harry and Dudley a few times before settling on what I have. Oh, and Vernon will get what's coming to him. It may just take some time for it to happen.**

**I want to thank _Akan Tsubasa_, _LadyClaire87_,**** _Shinigami_,** **and ** **for reviewing**** the epilogue of _Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_. I won't reply to you all individually, but I will say that you are all doing okay with the Prophecy. No one is correct yet, though. I do urge you all to look closer at the story itself and the Prophecy. The Blood Relative is the hardest. Mark my words!  
><strong>

**I would now also like to thank **_**Shinigami**_**,** _**hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**_**, _Luiz4200_, _Jayciiiii_, ****and _tumshie_ for reviewing this story.**

** _Shinigami_ - I can't really answer those questions without possibly spoiling the story itself. I will answer them in the story though. And, no****, Lockhart will not be in this story. He was Defence Against The Dark Arts the year before Quirrell. I did this so that I wouldn't have to have him as the teacher. I have better plans with the teacher I will have.**

_**hAdesLythErinmadrigalX**_** - Yes, I do update fast don't I? Thank the school system for ending when it did! And thank you for the kind words.**

**_Luiz4200_ - It will be found out, but not very easily. My Lucius is more cunning than he was at this point in canon. I have plans.**

**_Jayciiiii_ - Thank you very much** **for the kind words. I'm kind of iffy about this chapter, but I know it'll get better later on.**

****_****_** - Thanks! I'm happy that just the prologue can get you hooked. I hope you continue to like my story.**

**_tumshie_ - As I said to _Shinigami_, I can't really answer the question. It will be answered in due course. Thanks for picking that up. I'm very tired as I post this so I'll fix it when I wake up.**

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Also, I think I should let you all know that I may slow down now with updating. I'm going to start to continue with my other stories as well as this one. This story will have priority, but I really do need to update the others. I'm going to try to write a chapter for this story and a chapter for one of my others per day. I may or may not get this done, but I hope to. For those of you who don't know, my other stories can be found at the profile of 'Koldrian'.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and I look forward to reading your feedback!**

**Beletrium**


	3. Chapter 2: Chris Ludlum

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Chris Ludlum<strong>_

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of yelling downstairs. He couldn't really make any sense of what was being yelled, but he could tell that it was Uncle Vernon. Harry quickly put on his glasses and found that Draco was still in his bed, though his eyes were wide open and he looked frightened.

Harry glanced at the alarm clock that was in the room and found that he had slept in until nearly nine thirty. He yawned and stood up before going and sitting on Draco's bed. Draco had noticed that Harry was awake and was now sitting up.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco looked at him for a second.

"About ten minutes. He started yelling a few minutes ago," Draco replied. "I think someone's here who shouldn't be."

"That'd do it," Harry said bitterly. All of a sudden there was a rush of feet heading up the stairs before the door flew open and Uncle Vernon moved to Harry, picking Harry up off Draco's bed by his pyjama top.

"Why is _he_ here boy?" Uncle Vernon spat angrily.

"Who?" Harry asked. Uncle Vernon put Harry down and was about to hit him when a voice came from the door.

"You hit Harry and I will not be held accountable for my own actions," Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway, brandishing his wand and angrily pointing it at the larger man. "I told you two days ago that I could have you thrown in Azkaban prison and that threat stands."

Uncle Vernon froze and lowered his hand. Harry moved over to comfort Draco who was scared enough to shake a little. Uncle Vernon turned to face Dumbledore.

"This is my house and I will not tolerate you freaks!" He said loudly and angrily. "It's bad enough I had to take the boy but then you blackmail us to take his freakish so called 'brother'! I've had it!"

"I am sorry Mr Dursley," Dumbledore said cooly. "I must have overestimated you. I thought you an intelligent man. I would have thought that any person would want to keep away from creatures that suck the very happiness from their body. Creatures that can rip your soul from your body leaving behind a soulless husk. It's no trouble. I will contact Madam Bones and have a trial organised for you."

"You can't!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "I'm not a part of your world!" Aunt Petunia had appeared at the door behind Dumbledore and she paled at her husband's words.

"By simply knowing that the world exists, you are a part of it," Dumbledore replied. "By marrying Petunia you have joined our world by default. As such you can be prosecuted with our laws. Britain's Prime Minister and the reigning Monarch, Queen Elizabeth, have given us these rights," Uncle Vernon paled. "Yes, I am afraid that we can very well prosecute you under our laws."

Uncle Vernon was left gaping at the man with the long silver beard. He didn't say anything for a minute so Dumbledore decided to break the silence.

"Should I take your silence as indication that you will comply?" Uncle Vernon mutely nodded. "Excellent! Now if you will leave this room, I must talk to Harry and Draco," Uncle Vernon looked about to say something but he simply left the room, rushing past Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia.

"I apologise for Vernon," Aunt Petunia said. "He doesn't fully understand the severity of the situation. I'll leave you all alone."

"Thank you, Petunia," Dumbledore said politely. Aunt Petunia nodded and walked away, down the stairs. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco. They were both sitting on Draco's bed with their legs hanging off the side. "I trust you like the room?" Dumbledore asked as he sat on Harry's unmade bed.

"It's great, sir," Harry said enthusiastically. Draco just nodded. "Much bigger than before."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied looking around. "When I saw the size of the room, I knew it would not be big enough for two growing boys. I thought it best to expand it. It worked rather well," He looked back to Harry and Draco. "How was the first day back?"

"Uncle Vernon didn't tell Dudley what was wrong with Draco," Harry said quickly. Dumbledore frowned. "I had to tell Dudley what was wrong."

"That is not acceptable," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Was Petunia aware?"

"I don't think so, sir," Harry replied.

"Did Dudley do anything?" Dumbledore addressed Draco who shifted uneasily.

"Not to begin with," Draco said quietly. "He was a bit insensitive, but he didn't know. And then he and Harry had a fight."

"A fight?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"It's a long story sir," Harry said with a sigh. "I convinced him last year to lose his friends and try new ones, which he did. But then he got bored and went back to the old ones. I tried to tell him to give Chris another chance, but he said that I thought I was better than him because I have magic."

"And jealousy rears its ugly head," Dumbledore said quietly. "And who is Chris?"

"Chris Ludlum, sir. I played with him when I was little and a neighbour took me to the park," Harry replied. "He moved away but apparently he's back here and living across the street."

"Perhaps you and Draco should pay him a visit," Dumbledore suggested with a twinkle. Harry smiled.

"We planned to, sir," Harry said before looking at Draco. "Draco is a little worried because Chris doesn't know about magic," Dumbledore smiled at Draco.

"Alas, this is a problem that faces many of us," He said kindly. "It affects even Muggle-borns. I suspect Miss Granger will have trouble with that very problem over her holiday period."

"But I don't think I can do it," Draco said sadly. "I've never met anyone who doeesn't know about magic before."

"I think," Dumbledore said with a smile. "That you will do fine. If anything were to happen, you could just contact me and I would help you out of any situation that may have arisen."

"You'd do that?" Draco asked.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore said before rising from the unmade bed. He then waved his wand and two piles of clothes appeared on Harry's bed. "I took the liberty of having these purchased for the both of you," Harry and Draco both opened their mouths to say something, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Say nothing about it; I have too much money as it stands. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few enchantments to put around the inside of the house."

"Enchantments?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Dumbledore said vaguely as he held his wand skyward. "I found a few enchantments that will alert me if anything happens to specific people, in this case yourself and Draco. I will be placing these in every room of this house. They will alert me should your relatives do anything to harm you."

"I don't think this is entirely necessary sir," Harry said quickly. Dumbledore turned sharply.

"It _is_ necessary, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously. "I failed you for ten years of your life and I shall not fail you now," Harry sighed.

"What will you do if it does happen?" Harry asked.

"I follow through on my threats," Dumbledore said simply. Harry felt slightly worried for reasons beyond his comprehension. "Now I must go and ward the rest of the house. Come downstairs when you are dressed. I would like a word before I go," Harry and Draco nodded as Dumbledore exited the room.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and downstairs. Aunt Petunia was seated in the living room with her lips pursed. Dudley was with her, though he looked more annoyed than anything else. Uncle Vernon's face was a brilliant shade of purple as he stood, pacing the floor angrily.

Harry wondered where Dumbledore was until he saw him poke his head out of the kitchen followed by the rest of him. Dumbledore then slowly walked towards Harry and Draco. "It is done," He then turned to Uncle Vernon who had stopped pacing. "I will know if you do anything to harm these two boys. If you do anything, I will follow through on my threats."

Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to say something as he glared at Dumbledore, but Aunt Petunia stood and grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm. "No Vernon," She said worriedly. "Just do as he tells you."

"It is _my_ house Petunia!" Uncle Vernon said angrily. "I will not have him tell me how to run _my_ household."

"Vernon, you know as well as I do what could happen to us if he tells the authorities," Aunt Petunia said quickly.

"I don't care! Everyone says that this and that is 'child abuse' these days! I will discipline the children in my care the way I see fit!" Uncle Vernon said angrily, looking at Dumbledore.

"Maybe I'm wrong," Dumbledore began. "But locking a boy in a cupboard is not proper 'discipline'. Nor is beating a child."

"I don't know what lies the boy has told you, but we never –" Uncle Vernon found that his mouth was moving but he was no longer making any noise.

"I possess the unique ability to tell if one is lying," Dumbledore said coldly, advancing on one Vernon Dursley. "It is a rather rare ability. And it is now telling me that you are, in fact, lying. I don't take kindly to those who lie to me. You will not touch these boys. You will not verbally abuse these boys. You will not force these boys into any form of slave labour. If you do, I shall know and you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban prison. The only thing keeping you from being there right now is the protections on this house which protects Harry. If you can house Harry until he turns seventeen, there will be no charges against your family. Otherwise you _will_ waste away the rest of your days in a cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Uncle Vernon was now frightfully cowering away from Dumbledore, as was Draco slightly. Harry would have been too if he didn't know that Dumbledore was on his side. Dumbledore flicked his wand.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes," Stuttered Uncle Vernon. Dumbledore stepped back.

"Excellent!" He announced jovially as if that hadn't happened. He turned to Harry and Draco. "Your letters should arrive on August the first," He said happily. "Until then, I remind you that you cannot use magic while you are here and I also would like to implore you to remain in contact with your friends."

"We will sir," Harry replied.

"Oh. And contact Remus," Dumbledore said as something of an afterthought. "He asked if he could visit, but I told him that it may be a bit much to ask of your relatives. He did tell me that he will be at the Burrow for your birthday."

"Sir, before you go," Harry said quickly as Dumbledore reached for the front door. "If I wanted to keep contact with a Muggle who doesn't know about magic, how do I do that?"

"I believe your owl would know what to do, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But for the Muggle in question, they must address their letter with the name of the recipient and the address name 'Scotland School of Academia'. This will direct the letter to an owl which will, in turn, go to you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, happy to know that he could still contact Chris if need be.

"My pleasure, Harry," Dumbledore said, opening the front door. "Have a good holiday boys. I hope I do not have to see you before September First," He then exited the door and closed it. There was a silence in the room before the heavy footsteps of Uncle Vernon began to sound as he paced the room once more.

Harry and Draco got given breakfast by Aunt Petunia, who was being remarkably calm about the whole situation. Uncle Vernon left for work and Dudley left for his room. Afterwards, Harry and Draco made their way out of the house and walked across the road to the house directly opposite Number Four.

"Harry," Draco said quietly. "I –"

"Draco, it'll be fine," Harry said. Even though he said it, he wasn't really sure that it would be. "If you like, just let me do the talking for a while."

"I...I can do that," Draco said uncertainly, sticking to Harry's side as Harry knocked on the front door of the house. There was a moment of silence before the door opened.

With his hand on the door stood a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy who was shorter than Harry, but not by much. He had on a plain red shirt with blue, faded jeans.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"You're Chris Ludlum?" Harry asked. Chris nodded.

"I am. But who are you?" He asked with a slight frown.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me," Harry said with a smile. "Harry Potter," He said and held out a hand which Chris took quickly.

"Harry! I can't believe it's you!" Chris said excitedly. He then noticed Draco standing very close to Harry looking anxious. "Who's your friend?"

"Draco," Harry said. "Draco Black," Harry said quickly. He and Draco decided it was best for him to not be introduced as Harry's brother because it may cause too many questions. They decided to use his mother's maiden name. Chris extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Draco," Chris said. To Draco's credit, he held back most of the normal flinch, and Harry could tell he was trying his hardest to do so. He didn't say anything and just looked at the hand. Chris looked to Harry for a response. Harry was about to tell him but a woman came up from behind Chris.

"Who is it Chris?" The woman said. She was rather tall with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her face looked soft and motherly. Strangely, Harry didn't think he knew the woman.

"Aunt Stacey, this is Harry Potter and his friend Draco Black," Chris said. The woman smiled at Harry and Draco.

"Chris has spoken of you before, Harry," Stacey said nicely. "I haven't heard about Draco though."

"He's a friend of mine from school," Harry said.

"I see," Stacey said with a slight frown. Harry assumed she had seen Draco's apparent clinginess. "Why don't you both come in?" Harry and Draco nodded as Chris excitedly led them to the sitting room where they waited as Stacey entered with drinks of lemonade.

"So you both go to the same school?" Chris asked as Stacey handed out the drinks.

"Yes we do," Harry replied. "A rather prestigious school in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Stacey asked with a frown. "I was told you went to St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What?" Harry and, surprisingly, Draco both said. "That isn't true," Harry continued.

"That's what Vernon told me," Stacey said with a pensive look. "Come to think of it, Petunia didn't look too happy about him saying it. Why would he lie?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Dudley never told me where you went," A dark shadow crossed Chris' face at the mention of Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon doesn't much like me," Harry said firmly. "But anyway, Draco and I attend Scotland School of Academia."

"Why do you go there and Dudley goes to Smeltings?" Chris asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"My parents enrolled me at the school when I was a baby," Harry said. "And Draco's enrolled him," At the mention of his parents, Draco flinched and Harry knew immediately that Stacey noticed.

"I hope I'm not being rude, but what's wrong?" She asked Draco who slunk back a bit. Harry jumped to his brother's aid.

"He had a bad experience with his father," Harry said. Stacey turned her attention to him. "It's a long story, but in short Lucius, his father, came to the school and attempted to kill him and me," Stacey put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Chris looked shocked.

"He tried to...kill you both? Why?" Stacey asked quietly.

"As I said, it's a long story," Harry said.

"Why hasn't there been anything on the news?" Stacey asked suddenly. "Surely this Lucius was arrested?" Harry shook his head.

"There was not enough proof and he got away before anyone could really identify him," Harry said. "The police wouldn't take our word for it. He had a very strong alibi."

"And that's why..." Stacey trailed off.

"Yeah," Harry said sadly. "Draco doesn't trust many people. He trusts me, our other friends Hermione, Neville and Ron, the Headmaster of the school and the school nurse. Otherwise, no one."

"Why is he with you? Wouldn't he have stayed with some other family?" Chris asked curiously. Stacey shot him a look, but Harry answered.

"He would have, but he didn't really respond well to them," Harry replied. "He trusts me the most so we decided to have him come with me for the holidays."

"Alright," Stacey said before turning back to Draco. She slowly reached out her hand. Harry looked to stop her, but she put her other hand on his. "I used to work with abused kids," She said. Then she looked to Draco. "I'm not going to hurt you, Draco," She said kindly as her hand moved forward. Harry watched as Draco just continued to watch her hand come forward.

Harry was amazed when her hand came into contact with Draco's arm and he barely even moved. He just watched until she removed her hand. Draco then looked to Chris.

"It's nice to meet you too," He said suddenly but quietly, shakily extending his hand, which Chris took. Harry was immensely proud of Draco in that moment.

Draco began to talk more as the conversation moved on. Harry soon asked why Chris was living with his Aunt. Chris moved slightly in his seat.

"My parents...they're in jail," Chris said sadly.

"Oh," Harry said sadly.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got put with Aunt Stacey because there was no one else," Chris said, smiling at his aunt.

"Feel good to be back in Little Whinging?" Harry asked and Chris made a noise indicating that he was on the fence.

"I'm not fitting in well at Smeltings," Chris replied. "My only friend was Dudley and...I'm sure you know how that went."

"He's an idiot," Draco said with a nod. Chris and Stacey both laughed.

"Yes, I suppose he is," Chris said.

"Oh well," Harry said. "No need to worry about that over the holidays. Draco and I'll be over here heaps, I reckon."

"Why's that?" Stacey asked.

"Well, like I said, Uncle Vernon doesn't like me and he doesn't much like the idea of Draco being in his house either," Harry explained. "I don't like it there either."

"Why do you live there then?" Chris asked and received another glare from Stacey. Harry shrugged.

"I've nowhere else to go," Harry said. "I found out that my godmother is...incapacitated and my godfather is in prison. Aunt Petunia is the only relative I have left."

A little while after that, Chris took Harry and Draco up to his room where he had his own television and a video game console. Draco was fascinated by the television and the game, though he was very good at hiding it. Harry was aware that Draco was still very wary of Chris, but he was doing very well considering.

Stacey made them lunch so Harry and Draco didn't actually have to go back to the Dursleys for that. Harry found that he really liked Stacey. She was always nice, and really tried hard not to pry too much. She treated Harry and Draco nicely. But more importantly, Draco liked her.

Harry found it very easy to be friends with Chris, and he couldn't see why Chris didn't have very many friends. Actually, Harry realised that all of his friends seemed to have trouble with finding friends before they met him. It was strange really. Draco didn't like the boys he was meant to be friends with. Hermione was always teased. Neville was never really around anyone his own age. Ron was secluded and he was a little hard to get along with at times. Ginny was secluded as well. Luna was a little strange. Harry had to wonder how he attracted such people to him.

Harry was talking to Stacey during lunch when the topic of her life came up.

"So what do you do?" Harry asked Stacey who smiled back at him.

"Well, like I told you earlier, I used to work with abused children," She replied smiling at Draco. "But I felt that I enjoyed writing better. So, about a year before I got Chris, I wrote a book. It was published about half a year ago and I think it's doing rather well. I don't have to have another job at least."

"What's the book called?" Harry asked.

"_The Unfortunate Son_," Stacey replied. "It's about a young boy who was abused by his parents. It's not exactly an epic, but I found it easy to write given the background knowledge I have. I'm actually working on a new book. I've decided to start to write fantasy. I've always liked the idea of magic and stuff like that," Draco glanced at Harry who discreetly shook his head.

"Sounds good, Stacey," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Stacey replied with a smile. "My publisher thinks it could be even bigger than _The Unfortunate Son_. I certainly hope so."

For the next few days, Harry and Draco continually went over to Chris and Stacey's, much to the delight of Uncle Vernon. Draco was becoming very trusting of the two Muggles and Harry began to feel that Draco might actually be healing. So far, neither of them had let slip anything about magic, which was a good thing.

Harry and Draco had also been writing to Neville, Hermione and Ron, but found that none of them had actually written back. It was actually painful to think that their friends had forgotten about them. It was on the second Wednesday of July that Harry and Draco were in their room when all of a sudden there was a burst of flame. Harry and Draco both jumped but were happy to see that it was just Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Harry noticed that Fawkes was carrying a letter so he grabbed it.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_I will start by saying that I hope you are both well, though I know that you have not been threatened. I trust that Draco, in particular, is well._

_I am beginning to become concerned that you have not been responding to any of my letters or any from Remus, Hermione, Neville, Ronald, Ginevra or Luna or writing any at all. I know that you both are not ones to neglect your friends, so I am assuming, and I sincerely hope that I am correct, that your owls have been being intercepted in some way. This is why I sent Fawkes to you._

_Please send your reply with Fawkes, who will patiently wait. If you have been writing, tell me so and I will endeavour to find out how your mail has been intercepted. If you like, you can enclose letters to anyone you would like, and I will ensure you they will be sent to the correct people._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment before angrily giving it to Draco who read it over and became angry also. "Our letters have been intercepted?" Draco asked angrily. "It's no wonder we thought no one cared!"

"Well at least now we know the truth," Harry said, equally as angrily. "We'd better get writing. I'll write to Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny and Luna."

"I'll write to Hermione, Neville and Ron then?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"How about one to Hagrid as well?" Harry suggested and Draco nodded. It took nearly one and a half hours to complete all the letters. When they were done, they put each of the names on the envelopes and gave the bundle to Fawkes who trilled once, calming Harry and Draco before bursting into flames and disappearing.

The next day, Stacey interrupted the boys watching a cartoon on Chris' television. "Can I talk to you lot for a minute?" Stacey asked nicely and Chris turned the television off, much to Draco's dismay.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"I was thinking we might go into London tomorrow," Stacey replied and immediately Harry felt rather sad, knowing that he would have to stay with the Dursleys for the full day. "I was also thinking that Harry and Draco could come with us. I have a bit of shopping to do that I can only really do in London."

"Sounds good, Aunt Stacey," Chris said excitedly.

"Wait, you would take us?" Harry asked, gobsmacked.

"Of course," Stacey said with a dismissive hand gesture. "As long as Petunia agrees," And immediately, Harry felt sad again. He was certain that Aunt Petunia wouldn't let him and Draco go to London with a neighbour.

"We don't really have any money," Harry said sadly. "I doubt Uncle Vernon will let us have any either," Stacey scowled. Harry noticed that she hated Vernon Dursley more and more every day.

"Not to worry," She said, still scowling. "I'll pay for anything. I'm sure you'll pay me back one day."

"I will," Harry said quickly. "I have quite a bit of an inheritance that the Dursleys don't know about. I just can't access it very easily."

"I see," Stacey said with a grin. "How about you and Draco run over and ask your Aunt now? Save waiting," Harry and Draco nodded and left the house.

They were about to cross the road when they were nearly run down by a boy, about seven or eight years old, who was laughing madly as he ran down the street. A woman, who Harry assumed was his mother, was puffing heavily as she got to where Harry and Draco were standing. She was so focused on her son that she didn't even see Harry and Draco on the side of the path.

"Mark!" She yelled. "Get back here Mark!" The boy turned, still laughing a bit, and walked back to his mother who took his hand and they kept walking the way the boy was running. Harry turned to Draco and shrugged as they crossed the road to get to the Dursleys'. When they got to Number Four, they found Aunt Petunia busy at work dusting a chair.

"Uh...Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, getting his aunt's attention. "Stacey said that we could go with her to London tomorrow if you will let us."

"I don't see why not," Aunt Petunia said, much to Harry's shock. "You're hardly here anyway. I won't be able to give you too much money though."

"It's okay, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "Stacey said that she would pay. She said Draco and I could pay her back later."

"Oh," Harry could hear his aunt's disapproval even as she worked. "Fine."

Harry and Draco went back over the street and informed Stacey and Chris that they would be allowed to go.

"That's great guys," Stacey said as she sat at a computer. "I'll come over to Number Four to get you in the morning," Harry and Draco both eagerly nodded and were going to go and find Chris, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard the familiar sound of a trill from Fawkes. They both froze while Stecey looked up. "I wonder what that was?" She asked serenely. "It was rather beautiful."

"Yes it was," Harry said. "Um...we have to go back to Number Four for a while. We'll be back a bit later."

"Alright then," Stacey said, still obviously thinking about what she had heard. "I'll let Chris know."

Harry and Draco walked out of the house went quickly over to Number Four and walked inside. Aunt Petunia noticed them but said nothing as they ascended the stairs to go to their room. To their surprise, Fawkes was already in the room when they got there and he was clutching a bundle of letters. Harry took the letters and found that the top one was from Dumbledore so he opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_It seems as if I am correct, your letters are somehow being intercepted. I do not know how this is being done. I have been to the Ministry and they are not intercepting your letters and the only other way would be magic of some form from another source. I don't know whether I can stop it or not._

_As you have no doubt noticed, I have got responses from everyone you wrote to. I figure that it is best that you use Fawkes as long as he remains happy to do so. I have noticed in the past that Fawkes hasn't liked to carry letters, but he seems to like you so I believe he will pass letters between you and your friends._

_I neglected to ask you something in my last letter. How did it go with Chris? I hope it went well._

_Let me know of any developments with this letter interception and don't be afraid to tell me if something goes wrong._

_Fawkes will await your responses as he did yesterday._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Harry thought about someone blocking his letters, he could only think of one name. Lucius Malfoy. The only other people who would do it would be Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott, and Harry didn't see why they would. When Harry really thought about it, he couldn't think of any reason why Lucius would do it either. After trying to kill him and Draco, it seemed kind of petty to simply stop their mail.

Hermione told them that she was a little bit suspicious of why their mail was being stopped before writing heaps about her holidays. She told them that she was already finished all of her homework. Harry and Draco felt a little bad about that, given that they had hardly even started.

Neville expressed the same concern before telling them of his holidays as well. Apparently his Gran let him have his own greenhouse and he had done a lot of work in that. He also mentioned that he talked to her about getting his own wand. He said that she was considering it.

Ron's letter was much shorter and he really only talked about how boring his holidays were. He told them that he had seen Bill a couple of times, though not as often as he would have liked, and that he was excited to see Charlie. He also said that he was spending a lot of his time on his own because Ginny was spending more time with Luna.

Remus' letter seemed more relieved than anything else. He told them that he was looking forward to Harry's party and that he was spending some time in Muggle Scotland for a while, earning some money.

Luna and Ginny really said the same thing but in two very different ways. They both said that they were spending heaps of time together and that they both liked Bill visiting.

Hagrid's letter was another short one, but he basically told them to watch out for the Dursleys.

Draco and Harry read the mail together and responded to each. Harry made sure to tell Dumbledore of his suspicions of Lucius as he thought it would help. They both thanked Fawkes by scratching the side of his head, which the bird seemed to like, before he burst into flame again, leaving the room.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day with Chris until they had to go back to Privet Drive for dinner and to sleep. The next morning they both woke up around the same time, Harry earlier than Draco by about five minutes. Draco was looking very anxious about having to go into Muggle London.

It was then that Harry realised that, while he was getting better, Draco still had a little way to go. He was fine as could be expected around Chris and Stacey and didn't flinch at the sight of any of the Dursleys. The problem was that he still didn't feel right being around anyone he didn't know. Harry sat with Draco on his bed to talk with him.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

"I've never been in Muggle London before and I don't want to do anything wrong," he said despondently.

"But no one will even know you," Harry replied.

"That's the problem," Draco said back to Harry.

"Well you just stick with me, Chris and Stacey and you'll be fine," Draco didn't exactly look convinced. "Do you really think any of us would let anything happen to you?"

"I guess not," Draco said uncertainly. Harry grasped Draco's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," Harry said before standing. Draco sighed and stood as well. Both boys walked downstairs and as they did so, they heard a knock at the front door. They both watched as Aunt Petunia opened it to reveal Stacey.

"Hello Petunia," Stacey said pleasantly, though Harry and Draco both knew that it was an act. "I'm here to take Harry and Draco to London."

"Of course, Stacey," Aunt Petunia replied pleasantly, just as fake as Stacey had. She turned around and found that she was face to face with her nephew. "Off you go then."

Harry and Draco nodded and exited the house with Stacey. They found that Chris was waiting just a bit away from Stacey, looking rather excited.

"Alright you three," Stacey said with a smile. "Be on your best behaviour today please.

"We will," All three boys said at once. Harry was thoroughly looking forward to the trip and he felt that it may just do Draco the world of good. Facing your fears is something that needs to be done to conquer them. Draco's fears needed to be conquered for the old Draco to come back. And that was something that Harry wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I wanted to have this done far earlier than this but I got _Deathly Hallows Part 2_ on Blu-Ray today. Naturally I watched it and the special features. I particularly liked the conversation between J.K. Rowling and Daniel Radcliffe. If you get a chanc_e, _watch that. It really gives some insight into Jo's thoughts about the series. I thoroughly enjoyed it both as a fan and as a writer.**

**Onto my chapter, I enjoyed writing this one. I've always liked the idea of Harry having a Muggle friend who doesn't know about magic. And they will remain clueless about magic...for now.**

**What did you think of Dumbledore turning up? And Vernon's reaction? I had that planned after last chapter because a reviewer, _LadyClaire87_, asked whether I was going too do it. I thought it was a good idea, so I did it.  
><strong>

**I hope that I haven't sped up Draco's recovery a bit much. Just so you know, I have no knowledge of how anything like what's going on with Draco actually works. I am aware that it takes years to get fully cured, but I feel that I don't have years to do it because I don't want Draco to be like that for that long, if that makes any sense whatsoever.**

**What do you think of Chris and Stacey? And before one of you asks, no neither of them are involved with the prophecy. And the title of Stacey's book is nothing more than coincidental. For now at least. I may change that, but for now it means nothing. I just couldn't come up with a title for her book.**

**My thanks go out to _mydarkillusion_, _Shinigami_ and _Lily Arie__l Black_ for reviewing. Thanks guys! You're awesome!**

**_mydarkillusion_ - It would indeed. But, I must tell you what I told _Shinigami_ last chapter, I won't respond one way or another because it could spoil the story.  
><strong>

**_Lily Ariel Black_ - Thank you for the very kind words, but I'm not sure that I agree that I'm that good. But then again, I'm not very good at judging myself, so maybe I am. I will try my best to update this story as often as I can. As I said before, i would have had this up before, but I didn't get it done because I was watching _Deathly Hallows Part 2_. I couldn't just get it and not watch it could I? What kind of Harry Potter fan would I be if I did? Lol. As I did with _Shinigami _ in the last chapter, I won't answer because it may affect the enjoyment of the story if I answered one way or another. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!**

**_Shinigami_ - Yes, Vernon is very much as you described. As for when they get back to Hogwarts, I'm estimating that they leave the Dursleys either next chapter or early in the chapter after. Either way, Harry and Neville's party will be chapter four. Then something else happens that will take up Chapter five. Then they have to go to Diagon Alley in Chapter Six. So they'll probably head to Hogwarts around Chapter seven. This is all approximations though, so it could change depending on what suddenly occurs in my head. Now, your guess. I won't say what you got right and what you got wrong because it would be too easy for people to work it out. But sadly you haven't guessed all of the characters correctly so I can't give you the win. Sorry. Good guesses though.**

**Actually, so far no one has answered everything correctly. Don't worry. It will become clear in time.**

**Thanks to you all for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Uncle Vernon's Big Mistake

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Uncle Vernon's Big Mistake<strong>_

Stacey had decided that driving into London might actually be a mistake so they decided to take a combination of buses and trains to get around. Harry was actually a bit surprised that Draco seemed to have little to no reaction to the buses. _Perhaps he's just good at hiding it_, Harry thought to himself, failing to come up with any other reason.

That being said, Draco was very wary of the people that he was constantly around and stuck very close to Harry, Chris and Stacey. Harry found that, over the course of the day, Draco got more and more used to other people being around him. It was still obvious at the end of the day that something was wrong, but it was less obvious. Harry thought that only he, and maybe Stacey, would really notice.

Stacey took Harry, Draco and Chris around Muggle London for hours. They had lunch at a Muggle fast food restaurant, where Draco said he enjoyed the food. At about three o'clock she regarded them seriously.

"I have to go and do something on my own," She told them.

"On your own?" Chris asked curiously.

"That's right," Stacey replied with a smile. "That's why I want you to stay in this shop until I get back, alright?"

"How long will you be?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Stacey admitted. "It shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Alright," the three boys chorused. Stacey leant over and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"Fantastic," She said happily. "Don't go anywhere else, alright? I'll find you when I get back," The three boys nodded and she turned and left the shop, which was a Muggle department store.

"What d'you want to do?" Chris asked. Harry shrugged.

"How about we just have a look around for a while," Harry suggested.

"Alright then," Chris said. "How about we start with the toys!" Harry shook his head in mirth. One thing that he learnt about Chris was that he was brought up with a love for toys that wasn't going anywhere. Chris took Harry's arm and led him off. Draco stuck very close to Harry the whole time.

They looked at the toys for about half an hour, with Draco eying a few with a curious eye. After that they got bored and Chris suggested they just wander around and have a look at other things for a while. Harry and Draco simply followed what Chris said because they knew that he was far better equipped to know what to do.

They had wandered around for about ten minutes when Harry heard a familiar voice. "Harry!" Came the voice of Hermione. Harry whirled around just in time to catch her as she flew into a hug. She finally let go and looked at Draco.

"You're looking well Draco!" Hermione said happily. She reached out to hug him and when he didn't flinch, she did hug him. "How are you both?"

"We're great Hermione," Harry said, grinning. Harry then turned to Chris who had an amused and confused look on his face. "Hermione, this is Chris Ludlum. Chris, this is Hermione Granger. Chris goes to the same school as Dudley and lives on Privet Drive," Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen as she realised what he was trying to say. Hermione held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Chris," She said politely and Chris shook her hand.

"Likewise," He said pleasantly. "How do you know Harry and Draco?"

"Hermione goes to the same school as us," Draco said with a smile. "Smartest person in our year," Hermione blushed.

"Well, these two are up there," She murmured. Chris laughed.

"They've told me a lot about you. They tell me you can't be touched in terms of marks!" Chris said. Hermione smiled and blushed some more.

"What's going on here?" Came a voice. Harry looked up and saw Steve and Cheryl Granger. "Oh. Hello Harry. Draco," Steve said as he caught a look at the two boys.

"Hello sir," Harry said as Draco moved slightly towards Harry and murmured his greeting as well.

"Well it's no wonder Hermione flew off like she did," Cheryl said with a laugh. "We weren't sure what had gotten into her."

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said quickly. "This is Chris Ludlum, a friend of Harry and Draco's. He goes to the same school as Harry's cousin. He also lives on the same street that Harry does."

"It's nice to meet you Chris," Cheryl said with a smile. "I'm Cheryl Granger, Hermione's mother."

"I'm Steve, Hermione's dad," Steve said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger," Chris said politely.

"Please, call us Steve and Cheryl," Cheryl said with a smile.

"Okay," Chris said uncertainly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked Harry and Draco.

"Stacey, Chris' aunt, brought us into London for the day," Harry said, smiling. "She's just gone off to do something for a while," Cheryl and Steve frowned slightly.

"She left you here on your own?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Chris said. "Aunt Stacey said she had something to do. She told us not to leave the shop."

"I see," Steve said disapprovingly.

"So, Draco, how have you been?" Hermione asked kindly. Harry smiled.

"I've been alright," Draco said quietly, still wary of Hermione's parents. "Chris and Stacey are really nice. I don't really like Harry's relatives much though."

"Oh?" Hermione said in order to get Draco to continue.

"Petunia's okay but Dudley isn't. Vernon was the worst though. He hasn't been since the Headmaster set him straight," Draco said.

"He's been doing really well, actually," Harry interjected. "I'm proud of him."

"There you three are!" Stacey said. She looked flushed and out of breath. "I've been looking for you for about ten minutes," She said quickly. She then noticed the Grangers. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Stacey," Harry said. "This is Hermione Granger, we've told you about her. These are her parents Cheryl and Steve."

"Sorry about that," Stacey said as she extended a hand to Cheryl. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Stacey Ludlum."

"It's nice to meet you too," Cheryl said as Stacey shook Steve's hand. Stacey turned to Hermione.

"I've heard quite a bit about you," Stacey said with a grin.

"All over exaggerated, I'm sure," Hermione replied.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," Stacey said. "These two think the world of you and that Neville boy," Hermione blushed again.

"We must apologise," Steve said suddenly. "But we weren't even coming in here. Hermione just caught sight of Harry and Draco and ran to them. We really must be going."

"But Dad..." Hermione said sadly.

"No 'buts' Hermione," Steve said. "We can't stay any longer. You'll see them again in about two weeks."

"Fine," Hermione pouted before turning to Harry and Draco and hugging them both. "See you then," She said. She then looked to Chris and Stacey. "It was nice meeting both of you," Hermione said politely.

"It was nice meeting you too," Chris replied with a smile. Hermione and her parents then left the shop.

"We have to get going now too," Stacey announced suddenly. "We have a train and a bus to catch to get back to Little Whinging," Chris protested but ultimately fell silent as they boarded the train.

When they got back to Privet Drive, Stacey walked Harry and Draco to the door of Number Four. "I hope you two had a good day," She said pleasantly.

"I know I did," Draco said. "It was good fun."

"Yeah, it was," Harry agreed. "It was good to see Hermione."

"That's good," Stacey replied. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?" The two boys nodded as Stacey turned and walked across the street. Harry caught sight of a small bit of a plastic bag sticking out of Stacey's pocket before they entered the door. They were happy to find that Uncle Vernon was not yet back from work.

"Oh good," Aunt Petunia said uncharacteristically. "You're home. Vernon's running a bit late, and he sounded angry when he called me. Do me a favour and stay in your room this afternoon, please," Harry was quite shocked at what he had just heard Aunt Petunia say. He had rarely heard her say please before.

"Okay Aunt Petunia," Harry said as if on autopilot. He and Draco then made a beeline for their room, where they spent the rest of the afternoon doing some homework that seeing Hermione had reminded them needed to be done. They actually got through quite a bit that night. They only stopped to have dinner, where Uncle Vernon was ranting and raving about his bosses. When they finally finished, they both only had a History of Magic essay to do, that they both said they would do the following day.

That night they both slept very soundly, which was surprising for Draco. Draco had had at least one nightmare per night that he awoke screaming from. Surprisingly, the Dursleys never once woke from the screams. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had placed a silencing charm around the room. Harry had to comfort Draco when it happened, because Draco always woke up frightened and Harry awoke with him.

But that night brought no nightmares. And that made Harry slightly uneasy. As if it was all too good to be true. So when he and Draco awoke that next morning and realised that they had both slept all night, they were both relieved, though Harry was slightly worried.

The morning went by fairly quickly until Harry and Draco were just about to leave the door. They had eaten their breakfast and waited until about ten o'clock before they decided to leave to see Chris and Stacey. But it was not to be the case. Just as they were about to open the door, something happened.

"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT?" Came the bellow of Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. Harry immediately froze, his hand outstretched to the door handle while Draco instantly moved beside him. Harry heard the crack of wood, indicating that Uncle Vernon had slammed his hands on their wooden table. Then came the heavy, angry footsteps.

In a second, Uncle Vernon was out of the kitchen followed closely by Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Aunt Petunia was crying and pleading with Uncle Vernon to calm down. Dudley looked frightened in his own right, but was making no moves to stop his father.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. He moved quicker than Harry had ever seen him as he walked to Harry, pushing Draco forcefully away, slamming him into a wall. He then reached out and slapped Harry across the face. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU USE...MAGIC TO MAKE PETUNIA LET YOU GO INTO LONDON!" Harry got a second slap which sent his glasses flying. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Vernon! Please let go of him!" Aunt Petunia screamed with tears streaming down her face. But Uncle Vernon didn't listen. He pushed his forearm into Harry's throat making him gasp for breath.

"Tell me boy," Uncle Vernon snarled. "Does it feel good? Huh?" He was about to continue but wind suddenly whipped around the room and he got a strange, worried look in his eyes. He didn't let Harry down, but Harry looked out of the corner of his eye to see Draco standing with his eyes blazing.

"Let go of him," Draco said angrily, accentuating every syllable. The magic surrounding him was making his normally well kept hair rustle slightly. Uncle Vernon didn't back down so Draco lifted his hand.

A pulse of magic flew from Draco's hand and hit Uncle Vernon in the chest, making him fly across the room and land in a couch, his eyes wild. Harry fell to his knees and clutched at his throat as he tried desperately to get in a breath. Just then there was a distortion in the middle of the room before Albus Dumbledore appeared, facing Harry and Draco.

"Are you two alright?" He asked. Harry nodded, breathing heavily. Draco didn't move at all. He was still glaring at Uncle Vernon who was getting up from the couch. The magic around Draco died down and his hair settled down. Dumbledore looked to Petunia and Dudley. Petunia was in tears, but hadn't moved to help her husband. Dudley was cowering on the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon angrily yelled at Dumbledore, raising his fist to punch the man. Dumbledore turned just in time to see the attack which, with the agility of a man much younger, he dodged the attack, moved around behind Uncle Vernon and had his wand in his hand, though it wasn't raised.

"You should have listened to my warning Vernon," Dumbledore said coldly. Uncle Vernon recovered from the dodge and tried to punch Dumbledore, who dodged again. "Do you really want to add to your sentence, Vernon?" Dumbledore asked with a terribly angry look on his face. Uncle Vernon turned again, but had apparently realised that it was futile to try to assault the man. In the meantime Draco had gone to his knees to check on Harry.

"Now you listen here, Bumblebore," Uncle Vernon spat. "I do not answer to you! Now leave!"

"You know what will happen to you now, Vernon," Dumbledore said as if Uncle Vernon hadn't even spoke. "I will have to take you to the Ministry. I imagine you will get at least twenty years," Noticing that Dumbledore wasn't paying any attention to his protestations, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and Draco.

"You two will pay for everything you've done to this family!" He yelled. Dumbledore stepped between them and Uncle Vernon. Harry found that he was able to stand so he did so and stared down Uncle Vernon.

"I doubt you can do anything while you're in prison, Vernon," Harry croaked out. Vernon turned purple.

"YOU LISTEN HERE BOY!" He screamed. He opened his mouth to say more but his eyes widened and his hand went straight to his supposedly existent heart. Aunt Petunia screamed and went to her husband's side. Vernon's legs collapsed under his weight and he fell to the ground, his eyes closed in pain and his hand on his heart.

"Do something!" Aunt Petunia screamed to Dumbledore who looked on with a strangely unemotional face.

"I am afraid that I cannot," Dumbledore replied, putting his wand away. "I am not a trained healer and, thus, cannot prevent heart problems without risking further complications."

"Well get him to one of those 'healers'!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

"St Mungos will not take a Muggle," Dumbledore explained. "I cannot ask the school healer as she is in Hawaii, enjoying her holidays."

"What do I do then?" Aunt Petunia wailed.

"I suggest calling the Muggle doctors," Dumbledore replied. "I believe that it would be best to get him seen to," Aunt Petunia immediately left Vernon's side and grabbed the phone and called a number, a short one Harry noted. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco.

"If you two would please go up to your room and pack your things," he said. "We will leave when the Muggle doctors arrive. Tell your owls to fly to Hogwarts. I will direct them to where you will be staying when I arrive back there."

Harry and Draco both nodded and scurried up the stairs and hurriedly packed everything away in either their trunks or their pouches. They did one last check of the room and gathered a few loose items before making their way downstairs where Aunt Petunia was back at Vernon's side, whispering worriedly in his ear. Dudley was at his side as well.

"Please wait outside with your things," Dumbledore said. "I will wait in here with your aunt and cousin. In fact, wait for me across the street," Harry and Draco mutely nodded and left the craziness of the house and went across the street with their trunks and pouches. When they got to the front lawn of Chris and Stacey's house, Harry and Draco looked back over to Number Four to see the blinds to the windows close.

Both Harry and Draco turned when they heard a door open. Chris and Stacey both walked out, looking at the boys. "What's going on?" Chris asked.

"We heard yelling," Stacey said, noticing the red mark on Harry's face and the mark on his neck. "Harry! What did Vernon do?"

"It's a long story, Stacey," Harry sad sadly. "Vernon seems to be having a heart attack," Stacey and Chris both gasped. "Aunt Petunia called for an ambulance."

"What happened?" Stacey asked worriedly.

"Vernon found out about our trip yesterday," Draco said with anger present that Stacey and Chris hadn't heard before. "He blamed Harry. He slapped him twice and pushed his arm into Harry's throat. I pushed him off. Luckily our Headmaster turned up. He stopped things."

"Your Headmaster?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Harry's parents left the care of Harry to the Headmaster and he was checking up on us."

"He left Harry with those people?" Stacey asked, scowling.

"He has his reasons and I've forgiven him," Harry said simply.

"I don't think I would be so forgiving," Stacey said angrily. She then touched Harry's neck. Harry winced. "Would you like an ice-pack or something?" She asked kindly. Harry mutely nodded and she rushed inside. She came back out with one and gave it to Harry who put it on his neck.

"So I guess you'll be leaving now?" Chris asked sadly. Harry nodded equally as sadly.

"We don't know where to though," Harry replied. "Draco's relatives said we could stay with them for a while when we met them. We might go there."

"So I won't see you again?" Chris asked. Harry smiled at him.

"Of course you will, Chris," Harry said. "I have an address so you can mail me if you like," Chris nodded and ran into the house to get a pen and paper. He ran back out and Harry told him to send the letters to his school and they would get it to him. Chris thanked him profusely.

About five minutes later there was a sound of a siren and an ambulance came to a stop at Number Four while paramedics piled out with various sets of equipment and went straight into the house. When they were all inside, Dumbledore exited the house and crossed the road. Harry noticed that Chris and Stacey were staring at the Headmaster in awe.

"Ah!" Dumbledore said happily, looking to Chris. "You must be the Chris that Harry and Draco have told me about!"

"I am sir," Chris said quietly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked to Stacey.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," Dumbledore said politely.

"Stacey. Stacey Ludlum," Stacey replied.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Harry and Draco's school," Dumbledore said before frowning slightly. "I'm sure that Harry and Draco have informed you of the...unfortunate incident that has just taken place?"

"They have," Stacey replied uncertainly.

"Yes. Very unfortunate," Dumbledore said, mostly to himself. "At any rate, I am afraid that Harry and Draco will be moving away from Privet Drive, likely until next year. They may not even return."

"Oh," Chris said sadly. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I assume that Harry has given you the way to contact him?" Chris nodded. "Excellent! I assure you that Harry is nothing if not a fierce friend."

"He has been a good friend," Chris admitted. "So has Draco."

"That is good to hear," Dumbledore smiled. As he finished, the paramedics wheeled Vernon out of Number Four and put him in the Ambulance. Aunt Petunia and Dudley quickly jumped in their car and took off after the Ambulance. "I am afraid that I must now take Harry and Draco to where they will be staying for the remainder of their holidays."

"Of course," Stacey replied grimly, extending her hand. Dumbledore grasped her hand. "It was very nice to meet you Mr Dumbledore."

"Likewise Miss Ludlum," Dumbledore told her. Dumbledore turned to Chris. "It was nice meeting you, Chris."

"You too, sir," Chris said before turning to his friends. "I'm gonna miss you," He said sadly.

"We'll miss you too," Draco assured him. "And we'll write."

"We definitely will," Harry agreed, shaking Chris' hand. "Don't worry. We'll visit next holidays whether we're here or not."

"Really?" Chris asked hopefully. Harry put an arm around Chris' shoulders.

"Of course! How could we not?" He said. Chris laughed.

"You just like my television," He accused with a grin.

"Well there is that," Draco replied with a grin of his own. Chris lightly hit Draco on the arm.

"Prat," He said, laughing.

"Harry. Draco," Dumbledore said. "We just have to walk up the street and turn around the corner. My car is waiting there."

"Okay sir," Harry said, turning to Stacey. "Thank you so much for having us over so much," Harry said. Stacey smiled at him.

"It was really my pleasure," She replied, giving Harry a hug. "Just look after yourself alright?"

"Okay," Harry said.

"Thanks Stacey," Draco said. Stacey then hugged him as well. Harry was happy to note that there was absolutely no stiffening or flinching.

"It was nice to have you, Draco," She said. "It seems that you're a bit better. You didn't flinch!"

"I know," Draco said. "I think something happened when Vernon attacked Harry."

"Well whatever happened, it's great to see," Stacey said. Draco nodded.

"See ya," Chris said to Draco, giving him a brief hug.

"See ya, Chris," Draco said.

"Bye Harry," Chris said. Harry reached out and hugged Chris briefly. "Don't forget to write!"

"Well I only really have you to write to now, so that's no problem," Harry said. "See ya Chris."

With that, Harry and Draco wheeled their trunks behind them and followed Dumbledore down the street, waving back at Chris and Stacey. When they got around the corner, Dumbledore ushered them into a dark alleyway of sorts.

"Kratker," Dumbledore whispered. As soon as he did there was a pop and a House Elf appeared. Harry couldn't really see what the creature looked like, but he knew it was a House Elf.

"What can Kratker be doing for Professor Dumbledore?" Kratker asked in a high pitched voice.

"Take us back to Hogwarts for now, thank you, Kratker," Dumbledore said before turning to Harry and Draco. "Grab his hand," Harry and Draco both did as they were told and, within a second, they were standing in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. "Thank you Kratker, you may go," The House Elf bowed and then disappeared with a pop.

"What are we doing here sir?" Draco asked.

"I needed to speak with you before I take you to the Tonks'. I also have to ask them if it is still alright if you stay with them," Dumbledore replied before waving his wand and conjuring two chairs. "Have a seat."

When Harry and Draco were seated, Dumbledore offered them each a Sherbet Lemon which they both took. "I apologise for having to bring the topic up, but why was Vernon violent towards you?"

"Yesterday, Stacey took us with her to London and Vernon found out this morning," Harry replied. "He didn't seem to take it too well."

"Apparently not," Dumbledore replied bleakly. "What happened after that?"

"Well, he got angry and pushed Draco into a wall, slapped me twice while claiming I used magic to get Aunt Petunia to agree to let us go to London and then pushed his forearm into my throat while I was against a well," Harry replied.

"Then I got really angry and I think I must have done accidental magic because I sent him flying," Draco admitted. "That's when you showed up sir."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied. "And I know the rest. I'm afraid I find myself having to apologise once more to you, Harry."

"What for, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I would have gotten to the Dursleys' quicker had I not been in a meeting with a possible new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," Dumbledore explained. "I had to reschedule the meeting."

"That's not your fault," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Besides, you got there in time, so it wasn't too bad."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said. "Now, how was your trip to Muggle London?"

"Brilliant sir! Hermione found us," Draco said excitedly in a way that Harry hadn't seen for months. "She was near a shop we were in when she saw us."

"I imagine she was most pleased to see the two of you?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"She was, sir," Harry said. "I barely stayed standing after her hug."

"I can imagine," Dumbledore laughed. "I think I will now contact the Tonks' to make sure that you can stay there. If you will excuse me," He then left his seat and went to the fireplace. Harry turned to Draco.

"Do you reckon Vernon's okay?" He asked. Draco shrugged.

"I'm not really sure that I care much," He replied.

"Same," Harry replied. "But that makes me feel bad. I feel like I _should _care, but I don't. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Draco said seriously. "It's the same way I feel about Lucius," Harry smiled broadly at the fact that Draco mentioned his old father's name without any reaction. "What?"

"You talked about Lucius and you didn't react," Harry said with a grin. Draco grinned back.

"I guess I did," Draco said. Dumbledore chose that moment to emerge again.

"Andromeda said that the two of you are welcome until around mid-August," Dumbledore informed them. "After that, Ted and Andromeda are going on a holiday and young Nymphadora will be doing full-time Auror Training, so will be unable to look after you properly."

"What do we do then, sir?" Draco asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I am very aware that Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom would likely take you," Dumbledore replied with a grandfatherly smile. "As I understand it, Xenophilius Lovegood has also expressed interest."

"Staying with Neville would be great," Draco said.

"I know Nev would love it," Harry agreed. "But any of those would be good, really."

"We will work on that when the time gets closer," Dumbledore announced. "But for now, we shall Floo over to the Tonks'. Andromeda is waiting. Fawkes will take your trunks and birdcages," With that the Phoenix who Harry hadn't even noticed before then, trilled before easily picking up the trunks and flaming off with them.

Dumbledore told Harry to take some Floo Powder and he went through first. When he came out, and made sure that he didn't fall over, he saw Andromeda Tonks standing close by. Harry moved out of the way just as Draco came through the fireplace. Dumbledore came through the fireplace just as Andromeda was warmly welcoming both boys and showing them to their rooms. The first thing Harry noticed was that they had separate rooms.

"You going to be okay with this Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"I think I will now," He told Harry. "I guess we'll see after tonight."

Harry and Draco put their trunks and pouches in their respective rooms before making their way downstairs where Andromeda and Dumbledore were talking pleasantly.

"So you've both unpacked?" Andromeda asked. Harry and Draco nodded. "Excellent. Draco, Albus was just telling me that you are much better now?"

"I am, Aunt Andromeda," Draco replied. Andromeda's eyes lit up for some reason. "I think I'll be fine now."

"That's lovely, Draco," Andromeda said happily. "If I remember correctly, Nymphadora will be home soon. She even has to do Auror training for half a day on Saturdays, the poor thing. Oh, remember not to call her Nymphadora. Call her Tonks. I think she'll be fine with that. If not, just watch out. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with 'Nymphadora', but that's neither here nor there."

"Alright," Harry and Draco said together. Andromeda looked to Harry.

"Harry, if you would like to you can call me Aunt Andromeda like Draco does," She said. Harry smiled.

"That would be great!" Harry said happily.

"Well then," Dumbledore said loudly. "It appears that I am no longer needed. Harry and Draco, I think that you will still have to use Fawkes for your mail delivery. I still haven't found out what is blocking your mail."

"Alright sir," Harry said. "Do you think you could send Fawkes over tonight. I think we should tell everyone what's happened."

"I will ask him," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I hardly ever tell him what to do. He only takes my advice."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded, went to the fireplace and within seconds he was gone. For the next ten minutes, Andromeda made the two lunch and talked to them about the holidays. Then Harry and Draco heard a small crack from the living room.

"I'm home!" Came a voice. Then Tonks stuck her head around the door to the kitchen where Harry and Draco were. "Oh! Watcher Harry and Draco!"

"Hey Tonks," Draco said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Tonks asked. It was then that Harry noticed that her hair was short, spiky and pink not long, yellow and black.

"It's a long story," Harry said. "Basically, my Uncle attacked me and had a heart attack."

"And how did you end up here?" Tonks asked, picking up a sandwich.

"Albus brought them," Andromeda answered. "He said it wouldn't do to have them stay there."

"I would think not!" Tonks exclaimed. "How could anyone treat any child that way?"

"Tonks," Harry said curiously. "Your hair is really different from last time. What happened?" Dora grinned.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked. Suddenly her hair became the exact same as Harry's.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" Draco asked, looking quite shocked. Tonks turned her hair back to short, spiky and pink.

"Yep," She said happily.

"What's a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

"A person who can change their looks magically without a wand," Tonks explained before biting into her sandwich. "It's a rare inherited gift. I believe I am the only living Metamorphmagus in Europe."

"Wow," Harry said. "That's really cool," As Andromeda turned to the sink, Tonks put a finger to her lips and morphed her face and hair to look like her mother. She then started to move her mouth as if she was talking very angrily and started to wave her finger.

"Stop that, Nymphadora," Andromeda said without even looking behind her. Tonks changed back and scowled.

"How did you know?" Tonks complained.

"I always know," Andromeda said. "I'm a mother," Harry and Draco snickered at the look on Tonks' face. Tonks dejectedly finished her sandwich.

"How old are you anyway Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Tonks said with a shocked look on her face. "You never ask a woman how old she is! At least not her mother," Tonks broke into a smile as Andromeda threw a dishtowel at her daughter. "I'm nineteen. I finished the June before you started."

"What house were you in?" Draco asked.

"Hufflepuff! Didn't you get that from the hair?" Tonks asked, changing her hair to exactly as it had been the day they met her. "I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor," Her long, black and yellow hair turned to a shorter, but bushier scarlet with gold tips. "Not smart enough for Ravenclaw," Her hair turned to a short style with blue stripes through a bronze colour. "And I wouldn't have wanted to be in Slytherin," Her hair dramatically changed. The fringe deepened on one side, so much so that it was covering her right eye. It lengthened a little to not quite shoulder height and was straight. The fringe covering her eye was green, as were the ends of the strands of hair, but the rest was a silver that could rival Dumbledore. Tonks laughed as Harry and Draco applauded before turning her hair back again.

"Excuse me, dear," Andromeda said. "I was in Slytherin if you remember," Tonks sighed dramatically and looked to Harry and Draco.

"Family shame," She said quietly so only they could hear. Louder she said, "Yes mum. I know you were in Slytherin, but you were disowned so that doesn't count."

"I suppose that's true. Not really much of a Slytherin was I? Married a Muggle-born for one thing," She said with a smile.

"Don't worry Aunt Andromeda," Harry said. "We know a few good Slytherins. We won't hold it against you."

"Thank you, Harry," Andromeda said happily. "It will be nice to know that _some people_ in this house are okay with my Hogwarts House."

"You know that Dad's okay with it," Tonks said.

"Yes, but he's a Hufflepuff. With the exception of you, they tend to be more accepting," She said smirking at her daughter. "But I know that he would prefer it if I were from somewhere else."

"I suppose you're right," Tonks said to her mother before turning back to Harry and Draco. "I do a pretty good McGonagall if you wanna see?" She said. Harry and Draco laughed themselves senseless as she decided to go through the female teachers, including Trelawney which was certainly a good laugh.

For the next few weeks Harry and Draco had a great time at the Tonks'. They found out that Ted actually was a News Anchor for a television channel. He was away a lot because of the job, but when he was around they both thought he was actually really cool. He had a lot of stories and also kept a lot of his Muggle heritage around. To Draco's delight, Ted had a working television.

Andromeda was a very warm person, Harry found. She wasn't what you would call an exciting person, but she was very interesting. While they had spare time, Andromeda showed Harry and Draco some spells for just around the home. Of course, they couldn't practice them, but they did take a few notes, and got teased a lot because of it by Tonks.

Tonks was by far the most fun of the three Tonks'. She was very much a free spirit and she had many child-like qualities that Harry liked. He actually found himself wishing that she was going to Hogwarts with them because he found himself seeing her as something of an older sister.

On the third day there, they got a visit from Dumbledore who came to inform them all that Vernon had died the night before from the injuries caused by his heart attack. Dumbledore informed Harry and Draco that he sent a Muggle-born Healer to go over Vernon and they found that his death was in absolutely no way magic related. The man literally ate himself to death.

Dumbledore also told Harry that he had talked to Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He found that Dudley harboured some resentment towards Harry and Draco for helping to cause his father's death, but Aunt Petunia, knowing that magic was in no way responsible, said that she didn't blame Harry or Draco whatsoever. Dumbledore was able to confirm the sentiment.

Harry found himself strangely saddened by the death of Vernon Dursley. It wasn't enough for him to actually grieve, but it was more that he was sad that a person had died. If he was telling the truth, he also felt sad because he had witnessed the start of it. He felt sad for Aunt Petunia and Dudley. But he felt no guilt, remorse or grief. Just sadness.

Harry felt like a terrible person for feeling that way so he turned to Tonks. Harry told Tonks everything about his childhood. He told her about Dudley, Vernon's beatings, Petunia's verbal abuse and everything in between. When he asked her if he was a bad person for not feeling bad about Vernon dying, Tonks looked him dead in the eye.

"You don't feel bad because he wouldn't feel bad if you died," She said simply, her eyes bloodshot from the tears that had fallen while talking to Harry. "If he had been a father to you, you would have felt worse. As it stands, he was your tormentor. He was your torturer. That's why you don't feel bad. You aren't a bad person, Harry," Tonks said, wrapping Harry up in a hug. "He was."

After all the fuss about Vernon's death they visited Neville a few times as well, as the Tonks' were connected to the Floo network. Harry found Neville's manor to be absolutely too big. He actually brought this up with Neville on the second trip there.

"I know," Neville said. "I've gotten lost nearly once a week in this house. But that's just how I am I guess."

"But wouldn't it be better to live in a smaller house like the Tonks' do?" Harry asked. "I mean, it is just you and your Gran."

"Harry, no offence, but you really don't know much about Purebloods," Draco told him. Neville nodded his agreement. "The big Pureblood families all have at least one big Manor. It is a matter of pride that they live in it."

"And since Gran and I are the only Longbottoms left," Neville said. "We live here."

"I didn't know that," Harry admitted.

"Actually," Draco said. "There's probably a Potter Manor somewhere."

"I don't think I'd like to live in a Manor," Harry commented.

"Actually Draco," Augusta suddenly said as she appeared out of nowhere. She often was able to do that and it scared the boys a _lot_. "Potter Manor was destroyed early in 1981 and was never rebuilt due to the war. So Harry probably won't have to live in a Manor at all."

"Well that's good," Harry said while Neville and Draco laughed. Augusta gave the three something of a dirty look before leaving. "What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Gran is very fond of magical customs," Neville told them. "She's probably annoyed that we all seem to agree that Manors suck."

"Speaking of customs," Harry said suddenly. "What did your Gran say about a new wand?"

"She said that I can have one if I like, but if I do no better with it she says that I will have to pay her back every Knut," Neville said.

"You won't have to worry about that, Neville," Draco said. "A wand just suited to you will work heaps better than one that isn't."

"Maybe you can convince your Gran to let you come with me, Ginny and Luna to get hers. We might even be getting Ginny's then as well," Harry said.

"That'd be pretty cool actually," Neville said after a moment. "I'll talk to Gran later about that."

The holidays flew by surprisingly fast. Harry and Draco sent a few letters back and forth with Chris, which made them feel a lot better about having left him with no friends. Chris told them that he was missing them and that he was spending a lot of his day on his own. Part of Harry really wanted to go back to Privet Drive, but he knew it was best to stay where he was.

Before they knew it, it was July thirtieth. Neville had told Harry and Draco to wait until the party to send him anything for his birthday and Harry agreed because it was a double party. Harry went up to his bedroom on the night of the thirty-first and was startled by what was in the room.

On his bed stood Dobby, Lucius Malfoy's House Elf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I enjoyed this chapter. It was a good mix of what I had planned to happen and what just happened as I wrote. The whole Vernon thing has been planned for ages while them meeting Hermione was something I did as I wrote.**

**I would like to take the time to apologise for anyone I may have offended with Vernon's heart attack and subsequent death. I realise that there are a lot of people who have bad experiences with this sort of thing. So if I offended anyone, I deeply apologise. Also, I have no working knowledge of what happens when a person does actually suffer a heart attack so I apologise if I got it wrong.**

**I found as I wrote this that I really like writing Tonks. It's a pity that she won't be more of a character. Oh well.**

**I hope you all aren't too sad to see Harry and Draco leave Chris and Stacey. But I promise you that they are nowhere near done as characters. I promise you that.**

**My favourite part of this chapter was Harry's reaction to Vernon's death and him talking to Tonks about it. I liked writing that. I know a lot of stories have done the 'Tonks is like a big sister' thing, but I felt it worked and I went with it.**

**One last thing before the reviews. I hope I didn't make Draco's recovery too quick. I just don't think I want to write that Draco for ages. I saw an opening to fix him and took it. It might seem a bit fast, but I know it can happen. Rarely, but it can.**

**Thanks to _Son of Whitebeard_, _Lady__Claire87_, _Shinigami_, _Jayciiiii_ and _EmcR_ for reviewing. You're all brilliant!**

**_Son of Whitebeard_ - Chris was a character that I never planned and he just worked. I'm glad he's been so well recieved. As for Remus being Defence teacher...you'll see.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - The suggestion just made so much sense that I couldn't not use it. Especially given that my Dumbledore is a 'Good Dumbledore'. In a way, you helped me kill Vernon. Go you! I really hate that the one character that I always write in character is Vernon. *Shudders* And then I kill him off! By the way, that joke made me laugh...a lot. The best bit is I can picture it in a weird, yet awesome, way. You are really covering all bases with Mark Evans there. But I will not comment again as it could ruin the story. I love being evil!**

**_Shinigami_ - Well, Vernon didn't behave but he didn't get the Dementors either. Oh well. The last sentence of this chapter should answer at least a bit about Dobby. Dumbledore won't want his students to be in danger, I agree. But they won't find out early on. I do need a plot after all. Plus, I never blamed Dumbledore for not working out it was a Basilisk. Hermione only found out because she knew that Harry was a Parselmouth and was hearing it, something Dumbledore didn't know. But that's just my opinon. Chris and Stacey will stick around in a unique way. More on that later in the series. Be patient with the Sirius deal. As I told _Son of Whitebeard_, you'll see about Remus.  
><strong>

**_Jayciiiii_ - I'm glad you liked all that. All the reviews have been positive of the Ludlums and I'm very happy with that. As I said, they will stick around.**

**_EmcR_ - It's always good to hear from a new reader. It is kind of disturbing to think about. But, sadly, it could happen. I don't know that Chris will be considered a minor character (really depends on what you consider to be minor) but he won't be a primary character either. I plan on him sticking around.**

**That's it! I've written enough for this chapter! Thanks for reading and let me know all of your thoughts!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Revelations<strong>_

Harry stared at the creature for a moment before he ran to the bed and tried to tackle Dobby. Unfortunately for Harry, there was a pop and Dobby disappeared, making Harry land on the bed. Harry immediately got up and looked at Dobby who was now behind him cringing.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Harry growled. Dobby slunk back.

"Harry Potter must forgive Dobby sir," Dobby said quickly. "Dobby is only being here to be warning you, sir."

"Tell me, Dobby," Harry said. "What is the warning that Lucius wants given to me? What? He's gonna try to kill me and Draco again?"

"No Harry Potter sir," Dobby tried to calm Harry down. "I is not coming from Master Lucius. Not at all. Dobby is being here to warn Harry and Draco Potter not to go back to Hogwarts, sir."

"Alright! That's it!" Harry opened his door. "Can someone come up here please?" He yelled. "Lucius Malfoy's crazy House Elf is in my room!"

"What is you being doing Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked worriedly, looking around.

"I'm not going to try and deal with you on my own," Harry told the despised Elf.

"What's wrong Harry?" Came the voice of Tonks. She gasped and had her wand in her hand immediately.

"Don't hurt Dobby!" Dobby cried, running into a cupboard. "I is only here to help save Harry and Draco Potter!"

"Harry what is going on?" Tonks asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I came up here, he was here and he told me that I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts," Harry said plainly.

"And it's Lucius Malfoy's House Elf?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded.

"He said that Lucius didn't send him," Harry said. Tonks frowned.

"If Lucius told him not to tell you that he sent him, the Elf is bound to say that," She said. "But at the same time, he could easily be telling the truth."

"What was Harry shouting for?" Draco asked as he came to Harry's door. "I was nearly asleep!"

"Your old House Elf, Dobby, is here," Harry explained. Draco's eyes widened. "He's telling me not to go back to Hogwarts. He also said that Lucius didn't send him."

"I've already told Harry that he could be telling the truth but he might not be," Tonks said, stopping Draco from saying the same thing. Draco nodded.

"Where is he?" He asked. Harry reached out and opened the cupboard and pulled out a shaking Dobby.

"We may as well hear him out," Harry said. Tonks nodded but didn't put away her wand.

"What do you have to say Dobby?" Draco asked. Dobby looked at Draco sadly before speaking.

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dobby explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has long wanted to meet the great Harry Potter, sir," He said with a hint of awe in his voice, seemingly trying to avoid the question. "Dobby is wanting to protect Harry Potter and his brother Draco Potter."

"I've got it!" Tonks suddenly said. "Dobby, are you here by yourself or did you have to come?" Dobby looked terribly conflicted. He looked about to explode before he turned around and started banging the cupboard door on his head.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He shouted with each bang. "Dobby must punish himself!" Harry reached out and grabbed Dobby away from the door to stop him from hitting himself.

"Alright then," Tonks said to herself. "That didn't work."

"Why did you ask that question?" Draco asked as Harry was struggling to hold Dobby.

"If he had been told to tell us he was here on his own, he would have done so without that and we would have known he was sent by someone," Tonks explained. "But now we only know that he either wasn't told to say that or he's here because he wants to be."

"And we're no closer to finding the truth," Draco said. Harry finally had Dobby under control.

"Is Dobby always like this?" Tonks asked. Draco frowned.

"He seems a bit over the top right now, but he has always been a strange one," Draco answered.

"Why would Lucius not want us at the school?" Harry asked. "If there isn't a plot, we would soon find out that Dobby was lying and we'd just go. There's no reason for him to lie about that," Tonks regarded that for a minute.

"I guess you're right," Tonks said. "So that means Dobby's here on his own."

"And it also means that there is danger coming to Hogwarts," Draco added.

"Unless..." Tonks trailed off. "Unless he wants you to stay away from Hogwarts so he can get to you easier."

"But why would he send his own House Elf, who he knew we wouldn't trust, to tell us not to go?" Harry said. Tonks and Draco had obviously not thought of that.

"More proof that Dobby's here by himself and that Hogwarts is in danger," Tonks said.

"Dobby," Draco suddenly said. The House Elf in question flinched. "Who's plotting against Hogwarts?" Dobby looked conflicted again. Harry reached out and grabbed him just as Dobby saw a lamp. "Don't worry! Is it Voldemort?"

"No, sir. Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dobby said, his large eyes bulging. Draco turned to Tonks.

"Lucius is planning something then," Draco said confidently.

"But what?" Tonks asked.

"Dobby won't be able to tell us," Draco said. "So this is all we can really go on."

"Harry and Draco Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" Dobby yelled so suddenly that Harry, Draco and Tonks all jumped.

"I'm sorry Dobby," Harry said. "But I'm going back there. I belong there. All of my friends are going there. It's my home."

"But Harry and Draco Potter will be in mortal danger!" Dobby pleaded. "Yous must not return to Hogwarts!"

"Dobby!" Harry burst out. "I am going back to Hogwarts! I will not abandon my friends!"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry and Draco Potter?" Dobby said slyly. Draco dove forward and grabbed Dobby.

"You've been stopping our letters?" Draco growled. Dobby nodded.

"Dobby be stopping the letters to make yous not want to go back," Dobby said.

"Where are they?" Draco growled. Dobby flinched but reached into his pillowcase.

"Here they is," Dobby said sadly, handing the bundle to Draco who snatched them away.

"Are you going to continue to stop our letters?" Harry asked. Dobby shook his head.

"There is being no point now, Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied. "But yous will not get to Hogwarts!" Dobby yelled. And with a pop he was gone.

"That was weird," Tonks said, sitting on Harry's bed.

"Just a bit," Harry said. Draco was going through all of the letters.

"It's amazing we got the ones we did from Chris," Draco commented.

"He was probably intercepting particular owls," Tonks said. "And ones from the post department wouldn't be intercepted."

"I wonder what he meant by 'a plot'?" Harry said out loud. Draco and Tonks just shrugged and Draco set down the letters. "We have to tell Dumbledore," Harry announced.

"Oh, no doubt about it," Tonks replied. "He has to know. He is the Headmaster after all."

"It's not a lot to go on, really," Draco said. "I mean, we have a House Elf who could be lying to us about a plot against Hogwarts possibly involving Lucius. There's a lot of 'ifs' and 'maybes' in there."

"We'll tell him when you get back from the party tomorrow," Tonks said, standing up off Harry's bed. "I think you should be more worried about his other plans," Tonks said.

"He did sound pretty confident that we won't get to Hogwarts," Harry agreed. "I don't think he'll go too far," But no one replied to that.

"Anyway," Draco said finally. "I need more sleep. Damn Elf!" Harry and Tonks laughed weakly.

"I'll tell Mum and Dad what happened in the morning," Tonks said. "They've got silencing charms on their bedroom door so they can't hear what's going on outside it. When I wake them up for the twentieth time trying to sneak around but hitting and breaking things, they soon get pretty angry," Harry and Draco both laughed. Tonks was spectacularly clumsy.

"Alright then," Harry said with a yawn. "Goodnight Tonks. Goodnight Draco."

"Night Harry," Chorused Tonks and Draco who immediately left the room, leaving Harry thinking about what Dobby had said. Part of him was immensely worried about what 'the plot' was and another part was worried about how Dobby would try to stop him and Draco getting to Hogwarts.

When Harry finally fell asleep, he found that his sleep was relatively uninterrupted. When he woke, he could smell something from downstairs. He quickly got ready and went downstairs where he found Draco, Andromeda and, surprisingly, Tonks waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said as they saw him approach. Grinning broadly, Harry noticed that Andromeda had made pancakes and he immediately began to salivate.

"What are you still doing here Tonks?" Harry asked as Andromeda handed him some pancakes. Tonks shrugged.

"I really should have gone in. Shacklebolt'll kill me for having the day off. But this is more important," Tonks then grinned. "Maybe if I say I was having a birthday breakfast with the Boy Who Lived, Shacklebolt will kill me less," Harry laughed.

"Go ahead. I don't want you to be killed," Harry said jokingly. Tonks then turned to her mother.

"Charlie Weasley is visiting today as well," Tonks explained. "He and I were rather close at Hogwarts."

"I've heard good things about him from Ginny and Ron," Harry said. Tonks nodded and turned to her mother.

"Can _I_ have some now?" She whined. Andromeda sighed and gave her some pancakes much to Tonks' delight. Draco then got some as well.

"Nymphadora," Tonks growled. "Told me what happened with the House Elf last night," Andromeda commented. "I must admit that it's a bit worrying," She then regarded both Harry and Draco seriously. "I would be careful when you eat or drink anything. That Elf could try to poison you."

"You really think he'll go that far?" Draco asked. Andromeda shrugged.

"From what Nymphadora described, he was fairly confident that you wouldn't make it to Hogwarts," She replied. "I would be careful is all I'm saying."

"Stop it mum!" Tonks said. "You'll make them as paranoid as old Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye?" Harry and Draco asked. Tonks looked at them.

"Alastor Moody. A very paranoid ex-Auror that helps Shacklebolt train me," Tonks replied. "He drinks from a hip flask and is known to be a very jumpy person. Half the cells in Azkaban are full because if him."

"Why do you call him 'Mad-Eye'?" Harry asked.

"In the war against Grindelwald, Moody lost an eye to a follower of Grindelwald and had it replaced with a magical one," Tonks replied. "He can basically see through anything. That eye is something that would be damn handy if I didn't have to actually lose an eye."

"Oh," Harry and Draco both said.

"Yeah. He's tough too," Tonks said. "He may only have one good leg but he's damn fast. He's physically and magically powerful. I reckon he could stand toe to toe with You-Know-Who himself and nearly win."

The rest of the morning went by quickly and it soon came to ten-thirty. Andromeda gave Harry and Draco some Floo powder and they went through the fireplace to the Burrow. When they walked out, Harry was immediately swarmed by Weasleys with Mrs Weasley at the forefront. They all wished him a Happy Birthday. Harry came to the last one. One he hadn't met.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Charlie," Charlie was short and stocky, and he had muscled arms. His face was weather beaten from working outside, and there were so many freckles on his face that he looked tanned. Harry noticed as he shook his hand that his hand was rather rough and callous.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. I've heard quite a bit about you," Harry replied. Charlie laughed.

"Whatever Fred and George told you are complete lies," He said jokingly. "But whatever you heard from everyone else is probably true."

"So you actually work with dragons?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"I do indeed," Charlie replied. "It drives mum nuts, but I like it. If she wants to blame someone, she should blame Hagrid for corrupting me!"

"Hagrid _has_ mentioned once or twice that he likes dragons," Harry replied with a laugh. Harry was hoping to continue the conversation but Ron and Ginny pulled him away outside. Charlie didn't seem to mind as he laughed.

"How've your holidays been?" Ron asked.

"Alright I guess," Harry replied. "A few...things happened."

"Your Uncle," Ginny deduced sadly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied, completely telling the truth. "I had a talk to Tonks and she made me see what was in front of me."

"Tonks?" Ginny asked looking confused. "Do you mean Dora?"

"No. I mean Tonks," Harry said with a laugh. "She doesn't let many people call her by her first name, her mother really is the only one who can. I thought only her dad called her Dora."

"Oh. Charlie always calls her Dora," Ginny told him.

"Oh yeah. He's going to see her today isn't he?" Harry said. Ron nodded.

"He is. I reckon he fancies her," Ron said.

"Oh he does not," Ginny scoffed. "They're best friends."

"There you are!" Draco said exasperatedly. "You left me with the twins! I could have died!"

"Harry!" Ginny said in mock surprise. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Better him than us Gin," Ron said.

"When's Hermione getting here?" Draco asked.

"Dad's gone to pick her up in our car," Ron told him. "He left ages ago. I reckon they'll be here soon. Same with Neville."

"And Luna?" Harry asked.

"She's on her way," Ginny said before pointing into the distance. Harry turned and saw Luna skipping, not walking, towards them from the nearby treeline.

"Hey Luna," Harry said with a smile.

"Hello Harry," Luna said brightly. "Ronald. Ginevra. Draco," Luna greeted. Ron seemed a little annoyed at being called his full name. Ginny didn't seem to mind..

"How have you been Luna?" Harry asked. Luna smiled at him.

"Daddy and I have had a good time doing some research into the whereabouts of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna replied happily. "We've narrowed it down somewhat and found that they aren't in Africa anywhere."

"That's great, Luna," Harry replied enthusiastically. Harry then noticed that Ron was wearing a strange expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh...uh...nothing," Ron replied.

"he doesn't much like me," Luna said dreamily. "He thinks I'm 'loony'."

"Why do you think she's 'loony'?" Harry asked Ron accusingly. Ginny seemed to want to know the answer as well.

"Luna's...uh...well she's weird," Ron replied.

"So?" Harry asked angrily. "Everyone's different."

"I suppose. I'm sorry," Ron said to Luna. Harry wasn't sure whether he should believe him or not but decided not to press the issue.

"Thank you Ronald," Luna said happily.

"Hey everyone," Came a voice from behind them.

"Hey Nev," Harry said followed by everyone else. Neville filled everyone in on what he had been doing during the holidays. A little while later Hermione arrived and joined the ever growing group. They all chatted for a while before Molly called all of them to lunch before going up to berate Fred and George for not being ready. They had a large table set up outside of the house laden with food. It was just as Harry was about to sit down that Remus walked out of the house.

"Hey cub," Remus said. Harry ran up to Remus and gave him a hug.

"Hey there Moony," Harry said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Remus replied before leaning in and beginning to whisper. "It's been a while since the full moon so I'm feeling pretty good actually," Harry laughed.

"Oh! We found out how the owls were intercepted," Harry told Remus who raised an eyebrow. "Lucius Malfoy's House Elf, Dobby, was doing it."

"How did you find that out?" Remus asked.

"He visited the Tonks' last night and told me and Draco not to return to Hogwarts," Harry said. "Actually it was more of a way to save us apparently."

"Save you?" Remus queried. Harry nodded.

"Apparently there's some kind of plot," Harry told him. "Dobby wouldn't say what the plot is but he told us not to go back."

"Do you believe him?" Remus asked. Harry shrugged.

"We don't know," Harry said. "We are pretty sure he came without permission or it fooled us well. We're going to tell Dumbledore when we get back to the Tonks'."

"That's a good idea," Remus said, nodding his head.

"Aunt Andromeda said that Draco and I should check our food to make sure it isn't poisoned," Remus' eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Dobby said that he would make sure that Draco and I don't get to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Well then, I will personally check your, and Draco's, food magically before you eat it," Remus announced. Harry nodded.

"Thanks Moony," Harry said. Remus smiled at him as Fred and George exited the house being chased by Mrs Weasley. Harry then sat at the table between Draco and Remus. Also there were Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Neville's Gran.

Mrs Weasley introduced Remus to everyone else. She also told them that Mr Weasley had been called into work and wouldn't make it to lunch. They all began to eat, after Remus and Mrs Weasley checked the food for poisons, and talked amongst themselves. Percy turned to Remus.

"So, Mr Lupin," Percy said politely. "How is it that you know Harry?"

"It is an extremely long story," Remus replied with a slight smile. "But was best friends with James, Harry's father."

"Yeah," Harry said enthusiastically. "Moony knew me from when I was born. Apparently he was like an Uncle," Fred and George seemed to simultaneously drop their forks.

"Moony?" Percy asked. Remus laughed.

"A nickname from school that stuck," Remus replied. "We all had one. I was Moony, James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail and Sirius was Padfoot," Harry noticed that both Fred and George had identical looks of awe on their faces.

"You...you're..." Fred, or at least Harry thought it was Fred, began.

"You four...friends..." George continued.

"You're one of the Marauders?" They both asked immediately. Remus looked at them in surprise.

"We did call ourselves that back in Hogwarts," Remus said warily. "Why do you ask?" Fred and George exchanged a look. Fred nodded and George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"We found this in Filch's office in first year," George said, handing the parchment to Remus who's eyes were wide.

"We weren't sure what it was at the time, but we nicked it," Fred said.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley scolded and hit Fred, who was closest to her, on the back of the head.

"So that's how you knew," Remus said with a smile.

"What exactly is that, Moony?" Harry asked. Remus grinned at Harry.

"This...is the Marauder's Map," Remus said happily. Harry examined the parchment.

"Looks blank to me," Harry said. Remus shook his head.

"You have to say something specific to get it to work," Remus looked around the table and found that all eyes were on him. He covered his face with the parchment and spoke so that only he and Harry could hear. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And the parchment suddenly became covered in ink. Harry read what it said on the front.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br>are proud to present  
>THE MARAUDER'S MAP<em>

"Cool," Harry said. Remus then cleared some space and sat the parchment on the table and began to open it. Everyone had a clear view so no one had to leave their seats. When he opened it, Remus pointed to a section of the map.

"That's Dumbledore's office," he said. Harry then noticed something. There was a small dot with the name 'Albus Dumbledore' above it.

"So this map also tells you where everyone is in the castle?" He asked in amazement. Remus nodded.

"And it's never fooled by concealment like Polyjuice or Animagi," He said. "Peter purposely suggested that last one so we could track Minerva all the time. She was always very wary of us."

"If you don't mind us asking," Fred suddenly said.

"Peter who?" George finished.

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus replied as the twins' eyes bugged out.

"We've seen him before on the Map!" They both said together. Mrs Weasley and Neville's Gran looked at them sharply.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Mrs Weasley said sharply.

"Yes. Killed by that traitor Sirius Black!" Neville's Gran said angrily.

"We thought so," Fred replied.

"And whenever we saw Peter's name," George continued.

"It always led us to dead ends," Fred said.

"Either a Dorm or the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower or, in our first and second years, Percy," George said.

"And more recently, Ron," Fred said.

"Never Peter Pettigrew," George finished. Remus was staring at the map.

"But it's never wrong," Remus muttered. Suddenly his eyes flew open. "You don't happen to own a rat do you?" Everyone except Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville looked confused. Harry's mind was racing at the possibilities of what Remus had just asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Scabbers."

"He was my rat until last year when I got an owl for being Prefect," Percy replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"How long have you had the rat?" Remus asked quickly.

"About ten or eleven years," Mrs Weasley replied. "Percy found him in the back garden when he was little. That was around December 1981. So ten and a half years."

"But why would he?" Remus murmured. _Remus doesn't actually think Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew does he?_ Harry thought to himself. _But if it is, what does that mean? Why would Peter hide for so long?_ "Ron," Remus said suddenly. "Can you get that rat for me?" Ron nodded and stood from his chair.

"Yeah. He's in my room," And with that Ron walked into the house. Remus then looked at Mrs Weasley.

"Can you get Dumbledore for me?" Remus asked. Molly nodded and went into the house.

"Remus," Hermione said. "You don't actually think that Scabbers is –"

"I don't know, quite frankly," Remus said with a sigh. "But the Map hasn't been wrong before and it isn't fooled by Animagus transformations. And it does seem suspicious that Peter Pettigrew is always found either in the Gryffindor Dormitory or Common Room or near Ron and Percy who just happen to own a rat who has been in their lives since not long after Peter was killed."

"Wait," Percy said. "I think I'm lost. Why do you want Scabbers?"

"Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus and he had the form of a rat," Remus replied.

"Really?" Mrs Longbottom asked incredulously. "_Peter_ was an animagus? I would have guessed James or, Merlin forbid, Sirius."

"They were too," Remus replied. "James was a stag and Sirius was a big black dog."

"Were _you _an animagus?" Fred asked excitedly.

"No, I wasn't," Remus replied with a slight sigh.

"Why not?" George asked. Remus was saved from answering by Ron appearing at the door with Scabbers.

"Bring him here," Remus told Ron, who did what he was told. Remus took Scabbers from Ron and examined him, particularly looking at a paw. Scabbers seemed frightened and tried to squirm out of Remus' hand, but he kept a firm grip. "I think I have my answer, but we'll wait for Dumbledore to get here," Remus announced. Scabbers tried even harder to get away. Harry turned to Remus.

"Is it him?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

"I think so," He held up a paw. "See that? Missing a finger. All that was left of Peter when they arrested Sirius was a finger."

"But why would he stay as a rat?" Harry asked quietly. Remus looked at Scabbers.

"I don't know. But I fear that something is wrong with this situation," He replied darkly. A few moments later, Mrs Weasley left the house with Dumbledore trailing after her.

"Remus," Dumbledore said. "Molly says you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Albus," Remus said. "I told you a few months ago about my friends being animagi. Well things have come to light that makes me suspect that this rat, belonging to Ron, is actually Peter Pettigrew."

"What evidence is this Remus?" Dumbledore asked sounding surprised.

"This map, sir," Harry said, pointing to the map that was on the table. Dumbledore studied the map for a second. "Fred and George had the map since their first year. They...borrowed it from Mr Filch. They told us they kept seeing Peter Pettigrew on it."

"But it only led to either the Gryffindor Common room, the boys Dormitories in Gryffindor tower, Percy or Ron," Remus finished for Harry. "The map is never wrong. I should know because I helped to make it."

"May I see the rat?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded and handed Dumbledore the squirming rat. As Remus had, Dumbledore looked straight to the paw. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Kratker!" Dumbledore called. In an instant the House Elf appeared.

"Yes, sir. What can Kratker be doing for Professor Dumbledore?" Kratker asked.

"Get me a vial of Veritaserum and the antidote from Professor Snape's stores, please Kratker," Dumbledore said, not looking from the rat. The Elf nodded and disappeared, though it returned a few seconds later and handed Dumbledore the vials. "Thank you Kratker," Dumbledore said, sitting the vials on the table and drawing his wand. Dumbledore stunned the rat before setting it on the ground and casting another spell at it.

The spell caused the rat to grow. But not into a larger rat. Scabbers transformed into a very short and balding man. The man was laying face first on the ground and was obviously unconscious. Mrs Weasley and Ginny let out short screams.

"May I have your chair Remus?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded and stood from his seat. Dumbledore levitated the man onto the seat and bound him to it with conjured ropes. "_Ennervate_."

In an instant the man awoke and his eyes were wild. He tried to move his arms in the chair but soon found that he couldn't. He was looking from person to person with fear in his eyes. Remus looked on emotionlessly as Dumbledore poured a clear liquid down the man's throat. He gagged for a second but actually calmed slightly.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Petrov Pettigrew," Peter replied.

"Why were you living as a rat with the Weasleys?" Dumbledore asked. Immediately all of the Weasleys began to listen in carefully.

"I was on the run," Peter replied.

"Why were you on the run?"

"If I turned up alive, Sirius Black might have gotten a trial," Pettigrew answered plainly.

"Why would that have been a bad thing for you?" Remus interjected.

"Because Sirius Black didn't betray James and Lily. I did," Peter replied. Harry immediately felt the anger growing inside of him.

"_You_ betrayed them?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes."

"But wasn't Sirius the Secret Keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. They switched to me at the last minute and told no one," Peter replied.

"So you sold James and Lily to Voldemort?" Remus spat. Pettigrew flinched.

"Yes. I gave James and Lily's address to the Dark Lord."

"And Sirius was never a Death Eater?" Remus asked angrily.

"Never," Pettigrew replied.

"Were you a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I was."

"Did you provide information to Voldemort on the locations of the Bones, McKinnons and Prewetts?"

"Yes."

Mrs Weasley then broke into tears. "He got Fabian and Gideon killed!" She wailed. Percy and Ron moved to comfort their mother.

"What about Frank and Alice? Did you provide information on them as well?" Mrs Longbottom suddenly asked.

"Yes," Peter replied. Remus suddenly had his wand in his hand.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Remus yelled.

"No!" Harry said, grabbing Remus' wand arm. "Leave him, Moony. If what he says is right, we can use him and get Sirius out of prison. We can't do that if he's dead," Remus looked to Harry. Harry saw that the werewolf's eyes were blazing.

"He's right Remus," Dumbledore said kindly. "I can take him to Amelia Bones and we could get an immediate pardon of Sirius as early as today, provided Cornelius is agreeable," Remus sighed and lowered his wand.

"Fine," He said sounding upset. "As long as he ends up in Azkaban I'll be happy."

"Thank you Harry," Pettigrew said after Dumbledore administered the antidote. "Such a nice boy. A kind boy. James and Lily would have both done the same thing."

"You shut up!" Harry yelled and Pettigrew cringed.

"You have no right to talk about them in front of him," Remus growled. Pettigrew didn't say anything more because Dumbledore stunned him.

"I'll take him to the Ministry immediately," Dumbledore announced.

"I'm going with you," Remus said firmly. Dumbledore nodded.

"You have every right to do so, Remus," Dumbledore replied. Remus then turned to Harry.

"I know you want to come, but just stay here," Remus told him. Harry began to protest but Remus held up a hand. "You can do nothing at the Ministry. I'll get this fixed and I'll get Sirius out of Azkaban," Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay here," Harry replied. Remus hugged him tightly before apparating away just after Dumbledore did the same with Pettigrew. A few seconds after they left, Harry sat back down in his chair and sighed. Draco sat down next to him.

"What just happened?" Ron asked aloud.

"Sirius Black is innocent," Mrs Longbottom said. "I can't believe it. That poor man spent nearly eleven years in Azkaban!"

"So wait," Ron said. Harry felt that Ron was just a little bit slow. "Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew? And he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents?"

"That _is_ what happened Ron!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "You _were_ there!"

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked as she pulled up a chair in front of him. Harry looked into her blue eyes.

"That man betrayed my parents. He was the one who got them killed. He's worse than Voldemort," Harry said quietly. Even with his thoughts he noticed that Luna didn't flinch at the name. Most others present did.

"How's that Harry?" Draco asked.

"With Voldemort at least you know what he'll do to you," Harry said. "Pettigrew was a traitor to people who trusted him."

"Harry," Luna said, grasping his hand. "You did the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You did the right thing by stopping Mr Lupin from killing him," She replied.

"Luna's right Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry said. There was silence for a few seconds before he turned to Neville. "Sorry about this Nev."

"Don't be, Harry," Neville replied. "If anything this has been my most eventful birthday party ever."

"Alright!" Mrs Weasley suddenly said. "We can't do anything about it now, so let's go inside and have the cake. And then Harry and Neville can open their presents," Harry agreed, but couldn't force the thought of Sirius Black out of his mind. For months he thought the man had betrayed his parents, when it was actually someone who was sleeping in his very dormitory.

He had seen a picture of his parents wedding day in the book Hagrid gave him. When he saw the best man, he knew immediately that it was Sirius, but it evoked a feeling of hatred. But when he looked at the picture, there was always something that told him that the picture looked too real. Sirius didn't look like the type of person who would betray his friends. Of course, this was in stark contrast to when he saw a picture of his dad with Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew. Harry thought that, out of all of them, Pettigrew looked to be the most likely to turn on his friends. But Harry put that down to not being able to judge a book by its cover and left it at that. But now he knew better.

As he opened the presents from his friends, Harry couldn't help but wonder what would happen now that Sirius would be free. Harry was certain that living at Number Four, Privet Drive would be terrible, but it was necessary for safety reasons. Perhaps Sirius would take him in, though Harry thought that it may get difficult to actually allow him to live with just an old friend of his parents.

It became very late in the afternoon and Harry and Draco had yet to leave to go back to the Tonks'. Part of this was because Harry wanted to spend more time with his friends. Another part was that he thought that Dumbledore might show up again at the Burrow.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all decided to play some Quidditch on the Weasley family's makeshift field. Each team got a twin to be a Chaser as they didn't actually have any Bludgers. Harry got Fred. Harry was the Chaser for his team while Ginny was the Chaser for the other. Draco was the Keeper on Harry's team and Ron was the other team. Hermione, Luna and Neville were all spectators.

Harry felt a lot better as he got on one of the old brooms that the Weasleys owned. He loved to fly and couldn't wait to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. As it turned out, Draco was quite a good keeper, as was Ron but he sometimes choked. Ginny was a far better Chaser than Harry while Fred and George, unsurprisingly to anyone, were equal. It ended up being a win for Ginny's team. The final score was 110-60.

As Harry touched down on the ground, he made sure to shake the hands of the winners. As he shook Ginny's hand and Fred and George were having a contest to see who could shake the others hand the hardest, Harry looked towards the Burrow where he saw Dumbledore and Remus walking towards him with a third man.

Harry put the broom on the ground and walked towards the three men. Draco was right by his side. Everyone else was not far behind. As he got close, Dumbledore began to talk.

"I am sure you will be glad to know that Peter Pettigrew is now safely in an Azkaban cell," He said happily. Harry grinned and turned to Remus and the third man who looked very thin and had a thin, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted black hair along with a rather thick beard.

"Harry," Remus said with a grin and a shine in his eye that Harry had never seen in the man. "This is your godfather, Sirius Black," Harry looked at Remus with disbelief at the godfather comment. Harry then looked to the man who was smiling with his yellow teeth showing.

"It's nice to meet you Sirius," Harry said truthfully. He thought, for a second, that the man wasn't going to respond. But then Sirius reached out and hugged Harry tightly. Harry thought it was lucky that the man had obviously been allowed a shower.

"Oh, Merlin, I missed you!" Sirius said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<br>**_

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. As you can see, there are a lot of revelations in this chapter. The only negative I can get out of the chapter is that things might seem a bit rushed. Like I'm trying to cram everything in now. That is true to a point, though. I want to follow the canon storyline, not the story, until Voldemort returns****. Well, I kind of ruined the plot of POA in this chapter but I do have a plot set up to go with and I personally think it could be one of the most original stories on this site. Ah, I'm so humble!**

**I think the way I wrote the Dobby thing was the only way I could given what I wanted to achieve with it. Tonks being there was a last minute addition to that scene but I think it worked well enough.**

**So, I finally got Pettigrew caught and Sirius released. There will be more on that in the next chapter. Also I plan on writing an Interlude after I post this up. I think it'll be Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Sirius Black in that order. I _was_ considering Barty Crouch Sr. but I dismissed that idea. I know precisely where I'm going with the Sirius thing and I think it is fairly fun. Also, I always wondered whether Pettigrew was responsible in some ways for the deaths of all of those people. It seemed like he would have to be in a way. Plus, Dumbledore never got to ask questions of him in canon and Sirius and Remus weren't in a fit state to do so in POA.**

**Thanks to _LadyClaire87_ and _Shinigami_ for reviewing.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - I guess it was an anti-climax. And I totally agree that Vernon was always an accident waiting to happen and I decided to show that. You know, it surprises me that Rowling allowed all of the Dursleys to survive the entire series. I wonder if she's trying to point out that life isn't fair? It just seems strange that Vernon and Dudley are said to be as they are and that they survived. As for what Stacey was doing...you'll find out eventually. I agree that it had to be different this time around. I tried to write it accordingly but I also tried to write it the same because Dobby did have a part to play that needed to happen here as well. Basically, it's the same message just different in delivery. And I always have fun writing. How else would I update daily?**

**_Shinigami_ - You'll see about the Dursleys. Let me just say for now that you haven't heard the last of the Dursleys. Well except Vernon, but that's a given. As I showed here, I don't think that Draco would know much about Dobby's eccentricities because I believe that Dobby would have kept them in check while working for the Malfoys. That's just my opinion though. You'll have to wait and see about Colin, but I wouldn't be expecting it to happen quickly. Also, Harry will have a rough time of it, but who's to say he'll be ousted as a parselmouth in this book? In fact, I don't think my Harry even knows that he can yet. I will tell you that those three are correct. Other than that, I believe that it must be left alone. Anyone can see your comments and if I told you exactly what you got right, it would make it too easy. I really wish I could tell you, but I can't.**

**Alrighty. That's really all I can think of to say for now. An Interlude will probably be up later on. But for now, thanks for reading and review so I know what you all think.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	6. Interludes 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interludes: Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Sirius Black<strong>_

**Interlude: Amelia Bones**

Amelia always got into work fairly early, though something told her that the day was going to be long and exhausting so she actually was half an hour late. Not that it really mattered since she was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement anyway.

She was beginning to regret coming in late though because nothing really was happening. Since the whole deal with Lucius Malfoy supposedly entering Hogwarts and trying to kill Harry and Draco Potter, Amelia actually had very little going on. A few minor things were sent to her but otherwise she could really have just had the time off.

Not that she wanted to. No, she loved her job. And she felt that she deserved it given how hard she actually had to fight to get the position. Prejudice against women in wizarding society was actually less prevalent than it may seem. Actually, it would be fairly equal with men and women, but most women chose to be housewives. Amelia wasn't married and probably wouldn't choose that anyway.

Amelia was looking over some files of some old, unsolved cases when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She said distractedly. When she looked up she was more than a little shocked to see Albus Dumbledore carrying another man who seemed to be unconscious. "What is this all about Albus?" Amelia asked as Albus unceremoniously dumped the man on the floor.

"I think we should wait for Remus Lupin, Amelia," Albus replied.

"Remus Lupin?" Amelia asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Quite a lot," Albus replied. Just then Remus entered the room.

"Remus," Amelia said by way of greeting.

"Madam Bones," Remus replied. "I see you've met Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia recoiled for just a second.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, not really meaning to. "Peter Pettigrew is dead."

"Ah, but this fellow here is proof that he is in fact very much alive," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Amelia looked at the crumpled mass on the floor.

"So you are telling me that you have brought me a man who has been dead for the past eleven years?" Amelia asked sarcastically. "A man who was brutally murdered by the man who had the Potters killed? You must be going senile Albus."

"I may be, Amelia," Albus replied calmly. "But that is not what we are talking about here. I believe you have Veritaserum in your drawer?"

"Fine, Albus," Amelia said angrily as she opened her drawer and removed her Veritaserum and the antidote. "But if this man is not who you claim he is, you will pay me back for this."

"Of course Amelia," Albus replied with a smile and a twinkle. Amelia just revived the bound man and poured the liquid down his throat.

To say that Amelia was shocked was an understatement. The next ten minutes turned things around drastically. Not only was _Peter Pettigrew_ the one to betray James and Lily Potter, he also had a hand in the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the deaths of the entire McKinnon family, the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom and the deaths of most of her extended family including her brother, Edgar, his wife Patricia and their three children Marilyn, Stephen and Dale.

It was all Amelia could do not to kill the bastard then and there. But she settled for stunning him and falling back into her chair. One thought permeated everything else.

_I need to get Sirius Black out of that damn hell-hole_.

**Interlude: Cornelius Fudge**

Cornelius was sitting in his office doing little more than twiddling his thumbs. He had already had a small press conference that day to announce something about cauldron bottoms. To be completely honest, that side of politics bored him. Actually, all politics bored him. The problem was that he was actually good at it.

The manipulation. The connections. The lying. The coercing. He loved that. He just hated all the small details. And that's really what being Minister for Magic is truly about. The small details.

Luckily for Cornelius, something positively exciting was about to happen as he saw his fireplace flare up and watched as Amelia Bones walk out.

"What is it?" He snapped. Cornelius was not usually like this. This was his authoritarian voice.

"I believe I have something that you may be interested in Cornelius," Bones said. Immediately, Cornelius' ears pricked up and he sat up straighter.

"And what might that be, Bones?" Cornelius asked in a less snappy voice.

"I have, in my office at the very moment, three men. Albus Dumbledore has just brought in Peter Pettigrew alive and well," Cornelius sat up even straighter.

"And the third man?" Cornelius asked. He was aware that Bones was a woman of standard and would not lie to him.

"Remus Lupin. A friend of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black," Bones answered.

"And why is this all of interest to me? I get to properly award Pettigrew with his Order of Merlin?" Cornelius asked. _Yes, that will garner public support_, he thought happily. But to his surprise, Bones scoffed.

"Far from it," She said with something akin to disgust in her voice. "Maybe throw the rat in Azkaban."

"Why would I do that?" Cornelius snapped.

"Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper and a Death Eater," Bones said and Cornelius had a strange look of surprise on his face. "Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes. Well...except being an illegal animagus."

"You understand I will need to hear Pettigrew testify under Veritaserum," Cornelius said quickly. "I will not act unless I am convinced."

"Well come to my office and you can do so," Bones said. "You may want to bring some Veritaserum of your own though. I'm all out."

And so Cornelius Fudge left and went with Amelia Bones to her office and heard that everything that Amelia Bones had said was the truth. Cornelius was shocked, but at the same quite happy. _This was under Bagnold's reign, not my own_, he thought giddily. _I can be the hero of all of this_.

Cornelius then ordered Kingsley Shacklebolt to take Dumbledore and Lupin and go straight to Azkaban and let Sirius Black out. He also told him to bring him to the Ministry immediately. Straight to the Minister's office. After allowing him to shower first of course. He also got John Dawlish to follow behind Shacklebolt and take Pettigrew to Black's cell. He also informed both Shacklebolt and Dawlish to ensure there were anti-animagus wards around the cell. Couldn't let the rat escape after all.

**Interlude: Sirius Black**

Sirius sat on the small bed, staring at the wall in front of him. The Dementors hadn't passed by in quite some time so he was feeling relatively well. He had become used to the screams of pain and agony surrounding him day after day so he no longer thought on them.

On his cell floor sat a lone dish that had held his slop mere hours ago. Or at least he thought it was hours. Hard to tell really after all that time in prison.

But even after it all, Sirius still had his happy memories. He remembered his Hogwarts days fondly, even if they were a bit hazy. James Potter, the boy with the messy black hair and the dorky black glasses. The boy who fell in love the moment he met a girl and persisted until he got her. Remus Lupin, the poor werewolf who was terribly insecure. Sirius fondly remembered the day that they told Remus that they knew he was a werewolf. Remus had fled but they ran after him. It took the better part of an hour, but they convinced the poor boy that they didn't hate him.

And then there was Peter Pettigrew. The only reason Sirius hadn't gone completely insane in the hell-hole known as Azkaban. The rat had betrayed James and Lily, gotten Sirius in prison, faked his own death and left Remus alone in a world that hated those like him. There was no one in the world that Sirius hated more than Peter Pettigrew. If Peter Pettigrew stood side by side with Voldemort and Sirius got to choose who to kill, he would easily pick Peter.

And the last face to pop into his head was a beautiful baby boy. A little boy with black hair like his father. A little boy with beautiful green eyes like his mother. A little boy who loved everyone. A carefree little boy. Little Harry.

As Sirius thought of Harry, tears always streamed down his face and didn't stop, even when he turned into a dog to escape the Dementors. And he found that he cried a lot, because Harry was all he had left in the world, even if the boy would never know him.

As he began to cry, he felt the cell get cold and instinctively changed into his dog form to escape the majority of what a Dementor could do. He stayed in that form for fifteen minutes until the Dementor left. When he changed back, he was no longer crying.

Not long after that, he caught movement outside of his cell. _Oh goody,_ Sirius thought sarcastically. _Dinner_. But it wasn't dinner. Sirius saw a man outside of his cell that he had known quite well. Kingsley Shacklebolt. The dark man wordlessly unlocked the cell, something that had not happened in eleven years and entered.

"You're free, Sirius," Kingsley said in his deep voice. "Remus caught Pettigrew. You're getting out of here."

Sirius shakily stood up and Kingsley reached out to support him.

"You...you're serious?" He asked feebly. Shacklebolt only nodded and led Sirius from his cell. As they walked down the corridor, Sirius saw John Dawlish moving to his old cell with a man who was unmistakably Peter Pettigrew. "Rot in hell Peter!" Sirius screamed. "Rot in hell for what you did!"

As they walked, Shacklebolt conjured his patronus and continued moving to the gate of the prison. When they finally exited it, Sirius was greeted with the sight of two men he had longed to see for so many years. So much so that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius said weakly as he forced Shacklebolt off him and walked to Remus who readily enveloped Sirius in a hug, despite Sirius having never bathed in eleven years.

"Sirius. Please forgive me for ever thinking you betrayed them," Remus said. Sirius noticed that the werewolf had tears streaming down his face.

"Only if you forgive me for ever suspecting you in the first place, Remus," Sirius replied tearily. The two men hugged again before Sirius turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus...why didn't I get a trial? Why did you let me rot in there without knowing everything?" Sirius asked weakly. Albus' face fell.

"I tried, Sirius," Albus replied. "But Barty wouldn't budge and neither would Millicent. I was overruled. The wizarding world wanted blood."

"As long as you tried," Sirius said. "And Harry?"

"We have time enough to talk about that later," Albus replied, dodging the conversation. "For now we have to have you bathe and then you will meet with Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge," Sirius was so delirious at having been freed that he didn't even ask how that fool of a man got into power.

Sirius was portkeyed to a place, he didn't know or care where it was, so that he could bathe. And bathe he did. For well over an hour he soaked, happy to feel the feeling again. He was given clean clothes to wear and soon they set off to the Ministry.

When they arrived in the Minister's Office, Sirius was asked to sit down and he complied. Remus sat next to him while Albus remained standing. Sirius could tell that Fudge was ecstatic to have something like this being credited to him.

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, would like to hereby apologise to Sirius Orion Black for wrongful imprisonment and failure to give him a trial to prove his innocence," Fudge said pompously. "As compensation, the Ministry of Magic will present Sirius Black with the sum of one million galleons to be paid to his own Gringott's vault and the fine for being an illegal animagus waived. As well as this, he will be given a licence to be an animagus. Also," And at this point Fudge reached into a drawer. "I would like to formally present Sirius Orion Black with his old wand."

Sirius nodded as he slowly took hold of his wand. He found that it immediately felt natural to be in his hand once more.

"On a more personal note," Fudge continued. "I would be overjoyed if you would rejoin the Auror Corps once more."

"No," Sirius said simply. Fudge's face was priceless.

"No?" He asked dumbly.

"No offence to you, Minister," Sirius replied. "But I will not work for the same Ministry that imprisoned me for nearly eleven years. Surely you understand?"

"Yes," Fudge said quickly. "Yes of course. What, may I ask, will your plans be then?"

"I want to get to know my godson first and foremost. From there, I don't know," Sirius replied. Fudge nodded curtly.

"I don't suppose you would want to partake in a press conference set for tomorrow about this?" Sirius actually considered the offer for a moment. "No. I don't think I will. But I _would_ like Albus Dumbledore to be there on my behalf to say what happened, if you don't mind Minister."

"I would be delighted," Albus said from behind Sirius.

"Yes. Of course I can allow that," Fudge said happily, though Sirius could tell it was fake.

"Was there anything else Minister?" Remus asked for Sirius.

"No, I don't believe there is. You are free to go," Fudge announced. Sirius and Remus both nodded and stood up, Sirius being supported by Remus. The two and Dumbledore left the room. When they did, Sirius turned to Dumbledore.

"I want to see Harry," He said firmly. Dumbledore nodded.

"As it stands, this is quite opportune," Dumbledore said. "As today is young Harry's twelfth birthday. He is currently at the Weasley residence for a birthday party. That is where Remus found Pettigrew."

"We're going there now," Sirius stated. Dumbledore nodded and pulled a quill from his robes and turning it into a portkey which Sirius eagerly grabbed hold of. From then, he felt a pull at his navel and he soon found himself at the Weasley residence. He looked to the sky to see some children on brooms. And one of them had familiar black hair. And Sirius held back the tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I liked writing these, particularly Sirius'. I've always wanted to write a scene where Sirius is in Azkaban. I just hope i did it justice. Did he get enough from the Ministry in compensation?  
><strong>

**How did you like my portrayal of Fudge? I liked it. It gave him a sense of character tat I didn't really see in canon. Plus, I think that's exactly how he is.**

**Not really much else for me to say here. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Living Conditions

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Living Conditions<strong>_

Harry wasn't precisely sure what to think about what had happened on his birthday. Somehow he had freed a man he despised from wrongly being imprisoned for murder when it was actually Ron Weasley's rat that did it. _When you put it that way it just sounds weird_, Harry thought to himself.

But there he was, hugging the man who he had hated mere hours beforehand. And somehow it seemed right. Almost like things were falling back into place for him. It was a good feeling, but the abused child in him forced him to think it would all go wrong somehow. He could hope that it didn't.

"You know what I could use?" Sirius asked happily. "A half-decent meal. After nearly eleven years of slop, it'd be nice to be fed properly."

"I am sure that Molly Weasley would be delighted to make you something, Sirius," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"That'd be great," Sirius said with a terrible looking grin.

"You could use a toothbrush too," Harry said with a nervous laugh. Sirius looked at Harry for a minute before bursting into laughter and looking at Remus.

"He had to be like his parents didn't he?" He asked. Remus smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to corrupt him!"

"That's probably a good thing, Padfoot," Remus said with a laugh. "It's enough to just have one of you," As Remus and Sirius laughed, Harry felt Draco nudge him in the arm.

"Oh. Uh...Sirius," Harry started before motioning to Draco. "This is Draco. He's kind of my brother," Sirius looked at Harry in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sirius said before looking at Draco. "Isn't Draco the name of Lucius and Cissy's spawn?"

"Not anymore," Draco replied. "Not since the end of last year. Lucius didn't like my choices and disowned me. Professor Dumbledore told Harry that the best thing that could happen was that I could find a family. And Harry's it," To everyone's surprise, Sirius barked a laugh.

"Angered old Lucy, huh?" He asked with a grin. "Good enough for me!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dumbledore interjected. "But I feel that we have a bit to talk about. Perhaps we can move inside?"

"Of course, Albus," Sirius said before putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. With Dumbledore leading the way, the large group soon found themselves in the living room of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley ordered the twins, Percy, Ron and Ginny to go upstairs. Neville, Luna and Hermione went with them, with Harry promising to properly introduce them later. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Longbottom left the room and went to the kitchen to await Mr Weasley's return from work. Also, Mrs Weasley was preparing Sirius a meal.

"I'm sure you have a multitude of questions Sirius," Dumbledore prompted.

"I do. First of all, who took Harry after it happened? Hagrid took Harry from me that night but never told me where he was taking him," Sirius replied. Harry scowled.

"I felt it best to leave him with relatives," Dumbledore said and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Not Petunia?" He asked hoarsely. Dumbledore simply nodded. Sirius looked irate. "Why would you leave him _there_ of all places? The Longbottoms hadn't been attacked by then!"

"It's complicated," Dumbledore said.

"Well explain it then!" Sirius shouted.

"Because of Lily's sacrifice, I was able to erect blood wards around Privet Drive, where Petunia lives. As such, no danger would befall him and he could grow up free of the fame he would have received in the wizarding world," Dumbledore replied. Sirius calmed down somewhat.

"I guess that makes sense," Sirius said. "But surely you were aware of Petunia's irrational hatred of magic?"

"Yes, but I thought that love would overpower that hatred," Dumbledore replied. "As it turned out, I was wrong."

"They were terrible Sirius," Harry told his godfather. Sirius growled. "Well...Aunt Petunia wasn't _too_ bad, at least compared to Vernon and Dudley. Dudley got better for a while after he learned I was magical, but that's gone sour recently."

"Harry...did they abuse you?" Sirius asked Harry with a sad look on his sunken face. Harry nodded and Sirius hugged him quickly. He shot a look at Dumbledore. "And you let this happen?"

"Sirius," Harry said quickly. "He made mistakes. He's human. I forgave him on my first full day at Hogwarts. He's done his very best since then."

"He has," Draco confirmed. Sirius looked at him strangely. "I stayed with Harry at the Dursleys' for the first month and a bit of the holidays. Professor Dumbledore put up wards and threatened Vernon and Petunia with Azkaban."

"Why did you only stay there for the first bit of the holidays?" Sirius asked quickly. Harry and Draco both shifted in their seats.

"One day a couple of weeks ago," Harry replied. "A Muggle friend and his aunt took us into Muggle London for a trip. Only Vernon didn't know."

"The next day, he found out and blew up," Draco finished. "He hit and tried to choke Harry. Then Professor Dumbledore showed up. He even tried to hit _him_. And then he had a heart attack and died a day later."

"Oh," Sirius replied. "Where have you been staying since then?" He asked.

"With my Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and Tonks," Draco replied. Sirius grinned.

"Andy's my favourite cousin," Sirius replied. "I take it 'Tonks' is little Nymphadora?"

"Don't you dare call her that around her," Harry cautioned and Sirius laughed.

"I know. She hated the name even when she was little," Sirius said before turning to Remus. "And how did you end up coming into Harry's life? I imagine you wouldn't have seen him as a child."

"I did not," Remus replied. "I met Harry at Christmas last year. I visited Hogwarts for a while."

"And does he know about..." Sirius trailed off with a hand movement.

"I told him a little after that first meeting, but yes," Remus replied. "And so do Draco, Neville and Hermione."

"I'll guess Neville is Frank and Alice's boy?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded. "I don't know a child named Hermione though."

"She's Muggle-born," Harry replied.

"But bloody brilliant," Draco added before shaking his head. "I'm starting to sound like Ron."

"I assume they were both here?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "Right. Well, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, but we need to really talk about something."

"Sirius is correct, Harry," Dumbledore said. "As he is your godfather and he is now out of prison, he has the right to become your legal guardian."

"Wait," Harry said, looking at Sirius. "Does that mean I can live with you?" Sirius smiled.

"Of course!" He replied happily.

"And Draco?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, he is your brother," Sirius said as if Harry was thick. "I wouldn't dream of splitting the two of you up. That is, of course, if he agrees."

"Of course I agree," Draco replied with a smile. "Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted are too busy to have me under their care."

"Very true," Dumbledore said. "But there is one problem with all of this."

"The blood wards," Remus replied while Harry, Draco and Sirius all frowned.

"That's correct Remus," Dumbledore replied. "I will allow Harry to go into your care, Sirius. But we must take into account that anywhere Harry lives other than Privet Drive will not be as safe for him."

"I fully understand Albus," Sirius said before his eyes widened. "How far do the wards extend?" He asked quickly.

"They extend to the end of the block that Harry's relatives live on as well as encompassing the block directly opposite it," Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on. By the look on his face, neither did Draco.

"So if I were to, say, purchase a house on one of those two blocks?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"Harry would be able to live with you and still receive the protections afforded to him by the blood wards," Dumbledore replied happily. "I must say, I had never really thought of that before."

"So we'll live with Sirius on Privet Drive?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Precisely," he said happily. Harry and Draco wore identical grins before Harry realised something.

"But there are no houses up for sale," Harry said sadly. "The first time I remember it happening was Chris and Stacey moving in to the house opposite Number Four."

"Are there any people who are considering leaving?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"This old guy that lives in the house next to Chris and Stacey is always talking about how he'd like to leave," Harry replied.

"Yeah. I've heard him say it a lot too," Draco said.

"A nice Compulsion Charm may do the trick," Sirius said with a grin. Remus frowned slightly but Dumbledore looked contemplative.

"I don't think so, Sirius," Remus said. "Not on a Muggle."

"Ah, but Remus," Dumbledore said. "The man _does_ want to leave Privet Drive. A well cast Compulsion Charm could well make the man move on to a happier life. Add to that the importance that Harry maintain the blood protection."

"I suppose," Remus said. "If you say it's alright Albus."

"Sometimes the Greater Good needs a little manipulation," Dumbledore replied with a slight chuckle. "In this case, Harry gets a good home with someone who loves him and he remains as safe as he has always been."

"Then it's settled?" Sirius asked just as Mrs Weasley walked in with a tray of food for Sirius which he stared at like a ravenous dog.

"Here you are Sirius," Mrs Weasley said happily as Sirius took the tray. "Don't be afraid to ask for more," immediately Sirius started eating like he had never seen food before.

"Right then," Harry announced. "Draco and I will go up and get everyone to meet you properly Sirius. I reckon you may like the twins in particular."

"Why's that?" Sirius asked after swallowing some chicken. Remus decided to answer.

"They are continuing the great Marauder heritage," He said and Sirius grinned.

"I think I will like them," Sirius agreed and Harry and Draco hurried upstairs to find everyone. Harry checked the first room and found Percy hard at work doing some form of homework. He was very polite and told Harry that he was busy. Harry nodded and left. The next room was apparently Ginny's because he found Ginny, Hermione and Luna all sitting and talking.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said when she saw him. "How'd everything go?"

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Draco and I are going to live with Sirius on Privet Drive."

"Because of the protections?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"That's really good Harry!" Ginny said. "It's good that you'll finally have someone who loves you."

"I agree," Luna said happily. "Although I wish you lived closer to us."

"Sirius'll probably get connected to the Floo network," Draco said. "So we'll be able to visit."

"I'm trying to get my parents to get a connection to the Floo network," Hermione said. "I think they're leaning towards getting it. Mr Weasley talked to them about it when he picked me up."

"That's great, Hermione," Harry said enthusiastically. "Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah?" Ginny replied.

"Can you let the twins know that Sirius wants to meet them for me?" Harry asked. Ginny smirked.

"I've always wanted to leave them speechless," Ginny said happily. "Oh. Ron and Neville are in his room at the very top. I can get them too if you like?" Harry nodded and Ginny left the room.

"Come on then," Harry said, grabbing Luna's arm and pulling her up off the floor. "Come down and meet Sirius!"

The four made their way downstairs to find Sirius and Remus fighting over a chicken leg that Sirius seemed to particularly want. It made Harry happy to see that Sirius could be like that so soon after Azkaban. It didn't escape Harry's notice that Dumbledore was gone. Harry coughed and Sirius looked up. The momentary distraction proved costly however as Remus was able to grab the chicken wing and eat it. Sirius scowled.

"Sirius," Harry said, pulling Hermione forward. "This is Hermione Granger."

"It's good to meet you sir," Hermione said as she extended her hand. Sirius shook it and looked to Harry.

"This is the smart one, right?" Harry and Draco both nodded and Hermione blushed.

"And this is Luna Lovegood," Harry said. Luna stepped forward and shook Sirius' hand.

"Xeno and Francis' daughter, correct?" Sirius asked. Luna nodded but didn't change her expression.

"Mummy died two years ago," Luna replied calmly. "It's just me and Daddy know."

"I'm sorry to hear that Luna," Sirius said kindly. "I liked Francis. She was a free spirit."

"Thank you," Luna said quietly. Harry put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Just then Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Neville all descended the stairs. Harry introduced each of them and came to Neville last.

"Sirius, this is Neville Longbottom," Harry said. Sirius shook the nervous boy's hand.

"Frank and Alice were wonderful people," Sirius said sadly. "I would like to apologise on behalf of my family that Bellatrix was involved in that particular attack."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot," Neville said with a weak smile. Sirius looked agitated.

"Enough with the 'sirs' and 'Mr Blacks' I am not my father!" Sirius said. Everyone laughed. "Either call me Sirius or Padfoot."

"Padfoot it is!" Fred and George said happily and Sirius laughed.

"I knew you'd choose that one," Harry said.

There was some conversation for a while before, one by one, everyone began to leave. Hermione was apparated to her house by Mr Weasley. Neville and Mrs Longbottom left not long after her and Luna left to her house not long after them. About ten minutes after Luna's departure, Dumbledore reappeared.

"Everything's done, Sirius," Dumbledore announced.

"That was quick," Sirius said. "Doesn't it normally take a while to sell or buy a house?"

"Yes, under normal circumstances. As it just so happens, the man in question had already put the house up for sale and left," Dumbledore explained. "I was easily able to purchase it in your name. I think it would be best if all three of you go and look at the house. I suspect the next door neighbours might be rather intrigued to see their new neighbours," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling fiercely.

Harry and Draco shared an excited look that Sirius had apparently seen. "What's made you two so happy?" He asked while Harry and Draco both just grinned.

"Our next door neighbours will just happen to be our Muggle friend Chris and his Aunt Stacey," Harry answered excitedly. "I wonder what he'll think about us living right next door?" Harry asked Draco.

"He may explode," Draco replied straight-faced getting a laugh from the room.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry said suddenly. "Does this mean we need to shop for furniture?"

"Probably, pup. Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we'll have to shop for Muggle things," Harry replied. Sirius frowned.

"That may be a bit of a problem," Sirius said. "I don't know much about the Muggle world, especially after eleven years," Harry looked at Draco.

"Maybe Stacey'll help," Draco suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Harry said with a nod. Dumbledore then clapped his hands.

"Excellent! I will give you a portkey to take there and you can have a look around," Dumbledore announced. "I would think it best for you to stay somewhere else tonight given the lack of beds at your new home. I suspect Andromeda and Ted would take you in for the night, Sirius. I will provide you with a Portkey to their home that can be activated with the phrase, 'chocolate frogs'."

"Thank you Albus," Sirius replied. Dumbledore took two small rocks out of his robes and pointed at each, doing the spell to make a portkey. One rock took longer than the other. Dumbledore handed one rock to Sirius.

"That's to the Tonks'," Dumbledore told him.

Before taking the Portkey to their new home, Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Sir, I need to tell you something before we go," He said quickly.

"What is it, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"We found out what was stopping our mail," Harry said as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "It was Lucius Malfoy's House Elf, Dobby."

"I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Did you think Dobby was working on his own or did he have orders?"

"We aren't really sure, but we think he's working by himself," Harry replied. "He also told us that we shouldn't go back to Hogwarts," the room gasped.

"Why did he say that?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"He told me that 'there is a plot to make most terrible things happen' in his words," Harry replied. "He wouldn't tell us what that plot is."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Harry," Dumbledore said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Rest assured that I will try my hardest to work this 'plot' out before it gets too large."

"Thank you sir," Harry said before looking at Ron and Ginny. "Guess I'll see you around," Harry said. Ginny gave him a hug and Ron shook his hand. Mrs Weasley followed with a bone-crushing hug after which Harry shook the hands of Fred, George, Percy and Mr Weasley. Draco and Sirius both said their goodbyes as well before they took the portkey.

Harry landed face down when the portkey dropped them off. Draco and Sirius landed the same as well. As they did, Sirius loudly swore which made Harry smile despite being face down on the floor. Harry and Draco quickly got up but Sirius took a little longer. As he was getting up, Harry looked around.

The first thought was that the house was that it was very similar to both Number Four and Number Five which was Chris and Stacey's house. Harry did think that this house was a little brighter than Number Four. He was also certainly happy that there were no pictures of Dudley around anywhere.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked. Harry's eyes flickered to the cupboard under the stairs but it went undetected by Sirius.

"It's great," Harry and Draco said enthusiastically. Sirius looked around.

"It's certainly brighter than Grimmauld Place," Sirius commented.

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"The house I grew up in," Sirius explained. "I hated it there. So dark and depressing. It didn't help when I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Probably the same thing happened to me, right?" Draco asked Sirius.

"More or less," Sirius replied, running a hand along the handrail for the stairs. "Except I was only disowned _after _I ran away from home."

"You were disowned?" Draco asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure," Sirius replied with a shrug. "My crazy mother blasted my name and face off the family tree tapestry. I don't know whether or not she went through with the legal proceedings. Either way I am currently the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black since Regulus, my younger brother, died."

"Oh," Draco said.

"Yeah. So, want to go look at the rest of the house? Maybe choose a room each?" Sirius asked. Harry and Draco grinned at each other and bolted up the stairs. "I get the biggest one!" Sirius yelled after them. Harry and Draco immediately groaned and looked at the other rooms.

They all looked around the house for a while until they had seen everything. It was getting dark so Sirius suggested that they go next door and see the neighbours. Harry and Draco readily agreed and were soon showing Sirius to the house next door, but only after Sirius did a scouring charm on his teeth.

Harry reached up and knocked on the front door. Within seconds the door opened to reveal Stacey. As soon as she saw them, Stacey grinned and hugged Harry and Draco.

"Harry! Draco!" She said happily. "What are you doing back here?"

"It's a long story, Stacey," Harry said. "Basically, this man here is my godfather Sirius Black," Stacey's eyes widened and she looked apprehensively at Sirius before looking back to Harry and Draco.

"Didn't you say that your godfather was in prison, Harry?" Stacey asked. Harry nodded.

"He was until earlier today. It turns out that Sirius was framed. The man who really did it was found and is now in prison," Harry replied. Stacey then looked to Draco.

"Isn't your last name 'Black'?" She asked. Draco nodded while Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"My father was Sirius' cousin," it wasn't the full truth, but it would be good enough.

"Oh. Okay," Stacey said. "Please, come in. I'll run and get Chris. He'll be ecstatic!" With that she moved upstairs while Harry and Draco led Sirius to the sitting room.

"Draco Black?" Sirius asked.

"It would have been too much to say I was his brother because Chris knew Harry when they were young," Draco explained. "Also, they know nothing about our world."

"Right. So steer clear of anything related to that," Sirius said, looking strangely at the television.

"Harry! Draco!" Chris yelled from the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Harry and Draco smiled.

"My godfather brought us," Harry told him, pointing to Sirius who smiled at Chris. "This is Sirius Black."

"Harry, didn't you tell us he was in prison?" Chris pointed out. Harry sighed and explained things to Chris who took it all in his stride.

"So, Harry," Stacey said. "Are you going to live with Sirius?" Harry had been waiting for ages for either Stacey or Chris to say those words.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied with a huge grin. "Sirius bought a house today."

"Really?" Stacey asked, taking a sip of her drink. "Where's the house at?"

"Next door," Harry replied. He laughed when Stacey nearly choked on her drink.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Next door," Harry repeated.

"Are you serious, Harry?" Chris asked excitedly.

"No," Harry said, pointing to Sirius. "But he is though," Sirius, Draco, Stacey and Chris all groaned while Harry just grinned.

"So you're seriously moving into Number Three?" Chris asked. Harry nodded.

"I asked Harry where he'd like to live, and he said close to you guys," Sirius said with a smile. "So I just agreed."

"We're gonna be neighbours!" Chris said excitedly. Sirius and Stacey laughed at the boys' enthusiasm.

"We'll move in when we get some stuff," Sirius told Stacey.

"Hey Stacey," Harry said. "Sirius has been in prison for eleven years so do you think you could come shopping with us tomorrow and help us pick out some things?"

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow," Stacey said thoughtfully. "It would get Chris out of the house for a while. Yeah. Why not?"

"That's great," Sirius said. "I would have no idea where to even start."

"I'm glad to help," Stacey replied.

"Anyways," Sirius said. "I'm sorry to cut this short but we need to get to Andy's. She doesn't even know I've been released. Should be fun!"

"You expect to stay there and she thinks you're still in prison?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Nah! Andy loves me!" Sirius said, grinning. "Might try to kill me first, but I'll be fine."

"If she does kick you out, just come back here," Stacey replied with a laugh. "We have an extra bed."

"Will do," Sirius replied and turned to Harry and Draco. "Come on then. We've got a cousin of mine to shock!"

"All right. All right," Draco said as he stood and looked to Chris. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya Chris," Harry said. "Bye Stacey."

"Bye you two," Stacey replied, hugging each of them. "Get heaps of sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

"It was nice to meet you two," Sirius said. "We'll be by around ten."

"See you then," Stacey said. Harry, Draco and Sirius left the house and quickly entered theirs. Sirius pulled out the portkey and all three touched it. Sirius spoke what he needed to and they were whisked away in an instant. Harry and Draco both slammed into the grass while Sirius was able to remain standing.

When Harry and Draco stood up, Sirius turned to them. "It may be a good idea for you to actually tell Andy that I got let off before I run in," He said seriously. Harry and Draco nodded. "I'll change into Padfoot just in case," He told them.

Harry and Draco eagerly awaited seeing Sirius change. They had seen Professor McGonagall transform to and from a cat and Peter Pettigrew forcibly transform back to a man. They both watched as Sirius quickly changed into a big, black dog that Harry instantly felt like he knew. The dog jumped up and licked their faces before sitting, looking at the house. Harry and Draco got the hint and walked to the house.

As they entered the house they were immediately swamped by Andromeda. "Where have you two been?" She asked quickly.

"Here and there," Draco said evasively.

"But we need to tell you something immediately," Harry said.

"Alright then," Andromeda said with a sigh. "What is it?"

"Sirius got out of Azkaban today," Harry replied. Andromeda looked shocked.

"He broke out?" She asked. "No one's ever done that before."

"No. He got let out," Draco said. "Peter Pettigrew was found to be the Weasleys' rat. He was given Truth Serum and it turns out he was the Potter's Secret Keeper and he killed those Muggles. Sirius was innocent."

"You...you're serious aren't you?" Andromeda asked incredulously. Harry and Draco both nodded.

"We were with Sirius at Privet Drive at our new house," Harry informed Andromeda who looked surprised.

"Why there?" She asked.

"A combination of the blood wards and the fact that Chris and Stacey are there," Harry replied. He had told Andromeda about the blood wards when they got to the Tonks'.

"I see. And where's Sirius now?" Andromeda asked with an unreadable expression.

"He's outside. He was hoping that he could stay the night," Harry said.

"I can't see why not. He'll have to take the couch though. We're out of rooms," Andromeda said. "Just bring him in here. I'll go and get Ted and Nymphadora. They're in the living room," Harry and Draco left and went to the yard and told Sirius he was safe so he transformed back into a man and soon they were all inside and having a large discussion over dinner.

"So, Dora," Sirius said. "What are you doing now that you're finished with Hogwarts?"

"I'm training to become an Auror," Tonks informed him, not even recognising the use of 'Dora'.

"Who's training you?" Sirius asked sounding interested.

"A few people. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye mainly," Tonks informed him as Sirius winced.

"That must be painful," Sirius commented. "Mad-Eye _and _Shacklebolt. Ouch. I only got trained by Mad-Eye," Harry hadn't been told that Sirius had been an Auror so was a little surprised to hear that he was.

"What do you plan to do now?" Ted asked. Sirius frowned.

"I already told Fudge that I'm not going back to the Aurors after everything," Harry, Draco, Andromeda, Ted and Tonks all nodded. "I reckon I'll just do nothing for a while. I might think about getting a job at Zonko's or something like that. Nothing too difficult or time consuming."

"That's fair enough," Andromeda commented. "I imagine you got all the Black money?"

"Apparently," Sirius said. "It's enough that I wouldn't have to ever work again, but I think I would go insane not doing anything. Well...that's a lie. I reckon I could get away with doing nothing for a few months. Speaking of the family, I'm going to nullify your being disowned, Andromeda and I plan on giving you some money for it. Don't say no, 'cause I'm going to do it anyway."

"Fine," Andromeda replied with a sigh. "Do it if you want."

"I was also considering disowning Bellatrix," Sirius continued. Andromeda's face clouded.

"She's my sister, and I did love her," Andromeda said emotionlessly. "But she deserves it."

"Unfortunately, I can't nullify her marriage," Sirius said. "Only the male's family can do that."

"Oh well," Andromeda sighed. "What about Cissy?"

"She hasn't really done anything yet," Sirius said after a moment. "If she does anything stupid I will. But for now, she will stay," Harry looked over to Draco who looked to be agreeing with Sirius. Tonks turned to Harry.

"Well, you certainly had an eventful birthday," She said. "I don't remember any of mine being this exciting. Did you enjoy the party?"

"For the most part I did," Harry replied. "Everyone was so nice."

"No more of that!" Tonks said happily. "What'd ya get?"

Harry listed off his presents to Tonks, occasionally reaching into his pouch to show her. When he finished he found that he was quite tired.

"I'm off to bed," Harry yawned. "Night everyone."

Harry went up to his room and placed his pouch on the table beside his bed and got changed. When he finally lay down, he realised just how much had happened in just one day. He had a godfather and a home all because of Remus and the Weasley Twins. He found that he really wanted to thank them a lot. But he would do that when he could. He just really wanted sleep.

The next thing he knew, he felt someone sit on the edge of his bed. "Come on, pup," Sirius said. "Get up. It's already past eight. You've got two hours to be ready."

Harry looked at Sirius for a second before realising that he was right and he got up. It didn't take him long to get ready and he was down for breakfast at eight-thirty. Ted and Tonks had already gone into work so Harry decided to make some toast. Draco followed him down about ten minutes later.

"That Sirius Black is a bloody menace," Draco growled.

"What did he do?" Harry asked. Draco scowled.

"I wouldn't get out of bed so he used his wand to shoot water at me," Draco said and Harry laughed at him. "It isn't funny."

"Not when it happened to you," Harry said. "But to everyone else it is."

When everyone was ready, Sirius decided that it would be best to just apparate to their house rather than try to make a portkey when he wasn't authorised to. Sirius took Harry to the house first and left him there while he left to get Draco. When they arrived, Sirius ushered them out of the house and over to Chris and Stacey's.

Chris seemed to be very eager because he was waiting at the front door. "Hey guys!" Chris said happily.

"Hey Chris," Harry and Draco replied together. "Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Stacey's inside. I'll just run in and get her," Chris said before disappearing into the house. A moment later he and Stacey exited.

"So how are we getting where we're going?" Stacey asked.

"Well," Harry said. "It's probably best to take the bus. We thought you would know where to go, so you can choose that."

"I do indeed," Stacey smiled. "There are a few good shops in town. We'll stop by a furniture shop and an electronic goods place," Sirius looked to Harry when Stacey mentioned 'electronic goods' but didn't say anything.

"Sounds good," Harry said.

The day was spent in many shops looking at many different items around the place. When Harry questioned Sirius how he was paying, he just said that he paid a visit to Gringott's while Harry and Draco were still asleep and that he had a way.

Sirius let Harry and Draco have a double bed each because there was plenty of room. They soon had lounges, reclining chairs, a coffee table, heaps of different closets and desks, a dining table and many other things. Sirius was very interested when he got to the electronics department. He basically let Stacey choose everything there. It was then that Stacey asked how Sirius could pay for everything.

"They gave me five million pounds for my wrongful time in prison," Sirius replied. Stacey looked at him, slack-jawed and just nodded. When they left the electronics shop, they had ordered a whole bunch of Muggle appliances. Sirius then decided that he needed a new wardrobe so Stacey took him clothes shopping, which the three twelve year olds found extremely boring. So did Sirius, Harry noted.

By the time everything was done, it was about three in the afternoon. Everything was being delivered in the next two days, Sirius had made sure of that. The only things being delivered that afternoon were the beds and a few other smaller things. Sirius announced that Andromeda would have to put up with them for another night.

They ended up just staying at the Tonks' for the next two nights, when everything was finally in the house. Both nights, and most of the day, Remus was there as well to spend time with Sirius. In fact, Sirius had offered for Remus to live with them, but Remus declined saying that it wouldn't be legal for him to do so, being a werewolf. He did say that he would visit as much as possible.

On the day that they were set to move into their house, Harry and Draco packed their things quite quickly and found themselves in the Tonks' living room with Sirius waiting for them and Andromeda with him.

"Thank you very much, Aunt Andromeda," Draco said. "I really had fun here with you."

"So did I," Harry put in. "I've never had a better holiday."

"Thank you, both of you," Andromeda said with a grin. "You are both welcome here any time."

"And you are welcome to our house any time, Andy," Sirius said. "Now we have the Floo ready so it's heaps easier. The address is 'Marauder Den'."

"I'll be sure to drop by from time to time," Andromeda said, before hugging Harry and Draco.

"Tell Tonks we expect to see her a few times before we go back to Hogwarts," Draco said. Andromeda laughed.

"You'll likely be seeing her more than 'a few times'. You've become like little brothers to her," She replied with a laugh.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Andy," Sirius said, hugging his cousin.

"It's been good to see you Siri," Andromeda said quietly. Sirius nodded and motioned for Harry to go into the fireplace. Harry through down the Floo powder.

"Marauder Den!" Harry shouted. Within seconds he fell out of the fireplace and into the house. He managed to stand, but only just. When he regained his composure, he looked around. He couldn't help but feel at peace. This was his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I have to credit the idea of Sirius living in Privet Drive with Harry and Draco to my brother who I tend to bounce ideas off. He came up with the idea and I ran with it. I don't think the wards extend that far in canon, but this isn't canon. I needed it to happen so it did. I liked writing this chapter a lot so I hope it's well recieved.**

**I've actually found that I really enjoy writing action scenes quite a bit. I can't wait to write some larger scale ones down the track.  
><strong>

**I told you Chris and Stacey would remain in the story! And now you see how. By the way, I deliberately left out them meeting Petunia in this chapter. I'm leaving that for the next one. Should be interesting, I think.**

**I know a lot of people have Remus live with Sirius and Harry in their stories, but I don't see the logic there. If a werewolf can't adopt a child then why would they be able to permanently live with one? I would have liked him to, but it isn't to be in my story.**

**I would now like to thank _Jayciiiii_, _Lily Ariel Black_, _Luiz4200_, _Son __Of Whitebeard_, _Shinigami_, _Charm__Stone127_ and _Lady__Claire87_ for reviewing my last few chapters.**

**_Jayciiiii_ - I'm not sure how I'll go overall with Sirius. He's such a tough character to write because we know he can be fun and mischievous but we also know he just got out of jail. I'm not sure how I'm going with that. As to Fudge, I know a fair bit about politics, so it makes sense to write Fudge as terribly self-important. I also feel that that is all he really can be. I'm happy you liked the Azkaban scene. I enjoyed writing it.**

**_Lily Ariel Black_ - I truly have nothing to do but write. Plus it's fun, so I'll keep doing it. I don't see Vernon as stupid. I never really have. I think he's a very proud man. And when something happens that undermines him, he can't handle it. Maybe I'm wrong. Dudley, in canon, is stupid. No doubt about it. But I always see Vernon as proud. I don't think it will really be a shock to hear that we haven't heard the last of Peter Pettigrew. True, he won't be able to escape for a while, but he will eventually. Thank you very much with those words on Fudge. I think a lot of potential was wasted with the Ministers of Magic in canon.I hope to rectify that somewhat in my series. It will be a while, but the answer will come about Stacey eventually.**

**_Son of Whitebeard_ - I couldn't see Sirius returning to the Ministry for work after Azkaban. It just seems hypocritical. As for him being the Defence Professor...you'll have to wait and see. I already have set who gets the diary. I don't think it would make sense to have Draco get it. The only reason it worked with Ginny was because she wasn't paid much attention so it got missed that she was being possessed. Harry wouldn't be able to conveniently miss Draco being possessed.**

**_Shinigami_ - I won't say that he's fully healed. He has yet to encounter Lucius again, but he at least trusts others again. I think Dumbledore's problem is that he tries to trust people at face value. As bad as that can be, I feel that I will have to make him do the same in this series. We'll see. Well, Ron didn't really understand what was going on because it happened so fast. Percy I see as a character who is very good at concealing his feelings. Or maybe I'm just trying to come up with a reason because I screwed up. I don't really know.**

**_CharmStone127_ - I can't promise anything, but I will say that I have a few plans for him in the future. I've debated a bit whether to kill Sirius, and Dumbledore for that matter, off in my series. I think that their deaths actually made quite a lot of sense in canon. Dumbledore's perhaps more so that Sirius' but it still made sense nonetheless. Anyways, you'll have to wait and see. He's safe for the next few books at the very least.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - I'm a bit of a freak aren't I? An update a day! My God I have no life! Lol. I don't really mind because I do love writing. With Fred and George, I feel that they were tempted to get the Map out because Remus was a Marauder. If it were just Harry, maybe not. As it was, they saw it as a risk worth taking. The results were good though. Cornelius was surprisingly fun to write for some reason. I hope to write a bit more of him in the future.**

**Well that's it for today. I'm not even going to attempt to proofread what I've got so I apologise for any problems found. I'm too damn tired! It's midnight where I am! Anyways, thanks for reading. Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 6: Wands

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Wands<strong>_

Harry moved out of the way of the fireplace just in time to avoid Draco slamming into him. He noticed that Draco was looking around the house in much the same way as he had just a few moments prior. Sirius took slightly longer to come through the fireplace; it was likely that he was saying goodbye to Andromeda. When he did come through, he made sure to clean off his own robes along with Harry and Draco's using magic.

"Well then," Sirius said. "You two should go and unpack your stuff. I know you'll want to get Stacey and Chris over to show them the house, so you may just want to hurry yourself up."

Harry and Draco took the hint and moved upstairs with their lightened trunks. They each made their way to their own bedrooms and took a little while unpacking. Harry was surprised at how good it felt to unpack his things and put them away into things that he actually owned. He had never felt that way at Number Four and he had never unpacked at the Tonks' place.

Sirius had told them the day before that, since they are good friends with Muggles, they would have to hide a lot of their Hogwarts things well. The only exception was their wands. Sirius had informed them that, while they weren't allowed to perform magic away from Hogwarts legally, they could still do so if it was an emergency. He said that they should keep their wands in a drawer in their bedside table just in case. He knew the wards were solid, but anything can be gotten around.

So, Harry found the secret compartment in his closet that opened up to reveal a magically expanded part for him to hide his Hogwarts things. Thanks to the pouch, which Sirius immediately announced that he wanted, they could just keep a lot of things in it. But Sirius insisted that it still be hidden away. If Chris or Stacey were to look into them and find the enchantments, it would be terrible. So Harry and Draco reluctantly agreed.

After unpacking, Harry and Draco walked over to Number Five to invite the two to their house. They both readily agreed and went back to Number Three. Harry and Draco had a great time showing Chris around the house. They all decided to have lunch at Number Three. Luckily, Stacey helped Sirius out because he wasn't accustomed to using Muggle appliances, though he said it was because of his time in prison.

After lunch there was a knock at the front door. "Can you get that Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and got up to open the door. When he did, he found that it was actually Aunt Petunia. It was strange because he had actually forgotten that she even lived nearby.

"Uh...hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said as Aunt Petunia looked at him unemotionally. She looked absolutely terrible. Her hair seemed to lack a certain care and she just looked tired.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia replied. "I need to talk to your godfather."

"Come in," Harry replied. "Stacey and Chris are here in the living room so please don't mention magic around them," Aunt Petunia curtly nodded and entered the house. Harry noticed that she wasn't even really looking around as he would have expected her to; given the fact that she was such a huge gossip. It was as he led her into the room that he noticed that she was carrying a folder. "Sirius. Aunt Petunia needs to see you."

"I see," Sirius replied. It sounded like he had been expecting her.

"Petunia," Stacey said darkly.

"Stacey," Aunt Petunia said.

"We should probably go," Stacey suddenly said. "Chris needs to clean his room anyway," Harry smirked as Chris groaned loudly.

"Come back later if you like," Sirius said. "It was nice having you," Stacey and Chris then left the house and Sirius told Aunt Petunia to sit down which she did. Harry and Draco sat on a couch together while Sirius and Aunt Petunia sat in two reclining chairs.

"I'm sure you understand why I'm here," Aunt Petunia said and Sirius nodded. Harry looked to Draco who looked slightly confused.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?" Sirius asked. Aunt Petunia looked on without changing her facial expression.

"He told me that you got out of prison and that you are Harry's godfather," Aunt Petunia replied. "He also told me that you moved here so that you could take advantage of the blood wards. He told me that Dudley and I need to stay here until Harry turns seventeen in order for the wards to keep working. I wasn't very happy with that at first because I planned on moving. I was also informed that you are taking guardianship of Harry."

"I am indeed," Sirius replied. "I would like to thank you for consenting to stay in Privet Drive. I cannot express how much safer this will make Harry. I believe you have some forms that I need to sign?" Aunt Petunia nodded and handed the folder she had to Sirius who immediately opened it. Aunt Petunia gave him a pen which he stared at for a few seconds before realising what it must do and signing his name in the places where necessary. He then handed the documents and the pen back to Aunt Petunia who nodded curtly.

"I will get these to the necessary people," She said formally before turning to Harry. "I would like to apologise to you for the many years of neglect that Vernon, Dudley and I all put you through. I don't expect you to accept it, but I felt the need to say it."

"Thank you," Was all Harry said. Aunt Petunia nodded and stood.

"I'll be going," She said shortly.

"Thank you Petunia," Sirius said before showing her out of the house. When he returned Harry and Draco were both looking at him. "What?"

"We've never heard you so..." Harry struggled to find the right word.

"Formal," Draco gave him and Harry nodded. Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"I was only formal so that I could get through it all without yelling at her," Sirius said causing Harry and Draco to grin. "Part of my pureblood training, you see. Good for something at last!"

Later that day two owls came from Hogwarts containing the book list for the year.

SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_, by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>The Greatest Wizarding Battles of the Last Century<em> by Glenn Firenan  
><em>Standard Defensive Practices<em> by Eliot Baldric Paternoster

ALL TEXTBOOKS FOR OTHER SUBJECTS ARE TO BE USED FROM FIRST YEAR

"Wizarding duels?" Draco asked, confused. Sirius looked slightly confused as well.

"That was never on any of my lists before," Sirius said, reading the letter. "Not that it isn't interesting, but it is a little strange. Maybe they're doing a mandatory duelling club or something?"

"I dunno," Harry said, placing his list on the table. "It should be interesting though."

"That it should," Sirius nodded. "No doubt there will be a lot on the Dumbledore and Grindelwald duel. So when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"We have to wait until at least the eleventh," Harry said and Sirius looked at him strangely. "That's Ginny's eleventh birthday. She'll be going to get her first wand. So will Luna and Neville. The three of them said that they wanted me to be there with them."

"Alright then," Sirius said. "How about you go to the fireplace and make sure that the Weasleys, Lovegoods and Longbottoms are okay to go on the eleventh?" Harry nodded and went to confirm with everyone. They all agreed that they would meet at the Leaky Cauldron at ten o'clock on the eleventh. Harry also sent an owl to Hermione asking if she was able to be there on that day because she had yet to get the Floo connected to her home.

The next few days were some of the best of Harry's life. He had a proper home that he enjoyed living at, his friends could all come over at their own leisure and he had an adult who he actually liked that was like a father to him. Two days after Harry sent his letter, Hermione told him that her house got connected to the Floo Network so she came over nearly once a day, as did Neville, Luna, Ron and Ginny.

It was soon the eleventh and Harry was actually rather excited to be there when three of his friends got their first real wands. Harry just hoped that they wouldn't be too creeped out by Ollivander. So on that day, they got dressed in robes and left, via Floo, to the Leaky Cauldron at nine fifty-five. When they got there they were greeted by the entire Weasley clan, Neville, Mrs Longbottom, Luna and, the first time for Harry and Draco, Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Hello Mr Lovegood," Harry said politely. The man had shoulder-length hair the same colour as Luna's and his eyes looked almost cross-eyed. Harry thought that he was quite strange but in a good way.

"Harry Potter," Mr Lovegood said reverently as he looked at Harry. Immediately Harry noticed that the man's eyes actually didn't do the quick look up at his scar, which Harry was grateful for. "Luna speaks of you quite a bit. I am very glad that she has a friend."

"I'm proud to be Luna's friend, Mr Lovegood," Harry said with a smile.

"And who is this with you?" Mr Lovegood asked, looking to Draco.

"Draco Potter, sir," Draco replied. Mr Lovegood nodded.

"Of course. Luna has told me of your story," Mr Lovegood replied. "I believe Lucius is under the influence of the Falgreks. They make him make terrible decisions," Draco looked at Harry who shrugged.

"Could be," Draco agreed. At that point they were joined by the Grangers who greeted everyone present and talked for a short while with Mr Lovegood. Not long after, they all made their way into Diagon Alley. They all decided that the wands could wait until last. They agreed to meet up again at Ollivander's at eleven thirty, giving them just over an hour to gather the equipment that was needed.

Harry, Draco and Sirius went to the Apothecary first, simply to get it out of the way. They didn't stay any longer than they had to when they were there. They moved on to the Flourish and Blotts where they got the three books they needed. Just as they were leaving, they were greeted by someone they really didn't want to see. Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well," Lucius drawled. "Isn't this a coincidence?" Harry felt something that he hadn't in a while. Draco moved closer to him.

"Lucy," Sirius growled. "Leave my family alone and get out of the way so we can leave."

"You know, I don't think that I will," Lucius said angrily. "It's not like you could do anything, Black. Not with a lot of witnesses," Lucius pointed to the people in the bookstore.

"Same goes to you, Lucy," Sirius replied. "Can't torture anyone here can you?" Harry felt Draco flinch slightly.

"You believe the delusional tales of those two?" Lucius asked with a sneer. "Perhaps you don't know, but I _was_ at the Ministry of Magic with Minister Fudge at the time that I was _supposedly_ torturing my ex-son and his, ahem, brother."

"I'll only ask one more time, Lucy," Sirius said darkly, drawing his wand. "Move out of the way."

"If you wouldn't mind moving," Came a voice from behind Lucius. "I need to get in to the shop," Lucius didn't even turn around to answer.

"I am a Malfoy," he said sneering at Draco. "I can do what I like."

"Fine," the voice said irritably. Lucius' left knee then buckled and he fell to the ground with a groan. Behind him stood a man who looked to be about as tall as Sirius. The man's hair was brown and rather messy, though it wasn't very long. He had stubble growing on his face and wore a plain white t-shirt which was underneath a blue, button-up shirt that wasn't fully buttoned and a black jacket with dark blue jeans and Muggle sneakers. He was also brandishing a cane.

"Being a cripple does have its upsides," He said sarcastically as he walked into the shop, pushing his cane into the hand of Lucius who was leaning on it to get up. "Thanks for getting out of the way, by the way," he told Lucius who groaned. Sirius looked to the man.

"Thank you," Sirius said, stretching out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black," The man looked at the hand and just looked up.

"Greg Laurie," The man said, leaning on his cane. He then looked to Harry and Draco. "I'm guessing, based on how old you look, that you'll be going to Hogwarts? Second year maybe?"

"That's right," Harry and Draco replied. Mr Laurie seemed not to acknowledge what they said before speaking.

"Interesting," He replied, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out an orange bottle, putting some pills in his hand and downing them. "I'll see you there then. Oh, and Lucius...that's his name right?" Harry, Draco and Sirius all nodded. "You're an idiot. You disown your son and then try to ruin his life? That doesn't make sense because by disowning him, you thought that his life would be destroyed. Maybe you should use that time to create a new heir perhaps? Or are you having troubles in that department since your master left you or something?" Mr Laurie then turned and limped away, the thud of his cane following him.

When Harry, Draco and Sirius looked back, Lucius angrily glared at them, before leaving. They then exited the shop without more of a fuss. "I guess he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," Harry commented.

"But he really seemed like a Muggle," Draco replied thoughtfully. "If he is the Defence Teacher, I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does," Sirius said. "Dumbledore wouldn't hire an incompetent. Oh! I just realised, I missed both of your birthdays this year!"

"You don't have to get me anything," Both boys said at the same time, but something was going through Sirius' mind.

"I'll get you both top of the line brooms!" He announced and Harry and Draco's mouths fell open.

"No!" Harry said. "That's way too much."

"I agree," Draco said fervently.

"Oh come on!" Sirius whined. "I missed all of your birthdays while I was in Azkaban!"

"You wouldn't have gotten me anything anyway," Draco pointed out. Sirius pouted.

"Can we forget that part?" He asked. Harry and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"You aren't going to not get us good brooms are you?" Harry asked and Sirius shook his head. Harry sighed deeply. "Fine. Get us the damn brooms!" Sirius smiled broadly as he took Harry and Draco into Quality Quidditch Supplies where the Weasleys were looking around.

"Alrighty then," Sirius said happily. "Which one's the best?"

"Nimbus 2001," Draco and Harry intoned. Sirius nodded and went to the shopkeeper.

"Two Nimbus 2001's please," He said in the happy tone. The shopkeeper looked him up and down.

"Are you sure you can afford that Mr..." The shopkeeper trailed off.

"Black. Sirius Black," Sirius replied and the shopkeeper's eyes went wide.

"Of course, Mr Black sir. Right away," He said before scurrying off. A few minutes later he returned with the two brooms. "Here you go sir. Would you like me to shrink them and place them in boxes?"

"That would be fantastic," Sirius replied, giving the shopkeeper some kind of card which the shopkeeper pressed against a card of his own. He then handed the card back and shrunk the two brooms and put them into boxes. Sirius took the boxes and handed them to Harry and Draco. "Happy Birthday you two!" He said loudly.

Harry and Draco both looked at the boxes, in awe of what was inside, before placing each one into their respective pouches. They couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of their friends when they saw that they had Nimbus 2001's.

They then visited Madam Malkins and a few other places before finally going to Ollivanders. They found Mrs Longbottom and Neville waiting for them. Mrs Longbottom didn't seem too happy, but she said nothing to indicate that. The Grangers soon showed up and Neville decided that having Harry, Draco and Hermione there would be enough, so the four and Mrs Longbottom entered the small shop. As they entered, Ollivander popped his head around the corner.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom. I had expected you last year," he said in a low voice.

"He _was_ using Frank's wand," Mrs Longbottom said irritably. "But now he is convinced that he needs a wand of his own. Balderdash if you ask me."

"Augusta," Ollivander chided. "You should know that every person is different. The wand chooses the wizard after all."

"Fine, Garrick," Mrs Longbottom said.

"Harry Potter. Holly. Phoenix Feather. Eleven inches. Draco Potter. Hawthorn. Unicorn Hair. Ten inches. Hermione Granger. Vine. Dragon Heartstring. Ten and three quarter inches," Ollivander rattled off as a magical tape began to measure Neville. "I assume you are all here in support of Neville?"

"We are, sir," Hermione replied for the three of them.

"Excellent. I always like a crowd," Ollivander said distractedly as he pulled boxes from the shelves and the tape finished measuring Neville. He handed a wand to Neville. "Dogwood. Unicorn Hair. Ten inches."

Neville took the wand, but Ollivander snatched it back. "Apparently not," He murmured as he went back to the shelves of wands. He soon handed Neville another. "Holly. Dragon Heartstring. Fifteen inches," but it was almost immediately snatched away.

This went on for another good fifteen minutes before Ollivander pulled the twenty-first wand out of a box and handed it to Neville. The room suddenly lit up very brightly. So brightly, in fact, that Harry had to cover his eyes. When the light dimmed, Harry watched as the wand sprouted flowers.

"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Cherry. Unicorn Hair. Thirteen inches. A very rare wood," Ollivander commented. "It is known to have a strange power. Use it carefully."

"Thank you, sir," Neville said excitedly as he paid Ollivander, all the time looking at his new wand. Harry turned around and saw that Luna and her father were now waiting. The Weasleys weren't there at that point. Harry waved for them to come in just as Neville and Mrs Longbottom were leaving.

"Er, Luna?" Hermione asked. "Do you mind if I stay. I find this all very interesting."

"Of course you can, Hermione," Luna said happily as she looked around the room at the large piles of wand boxes.

"Xenophilius!" Ollivander said. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, and I apologise Garrick. Since Francis died I should have visited more," Mr Lovegood said and Ollivander waved it away.

"It's alright Xeno," Ollivander said before turning to Luna. "How are you Luna?"

"I'm pretty excited Grandpa!" Luna replied happily.

"Grandpa?" Harry asked, sounding very surprised.

"My mummy was originally an Ollivander," Luna said.

"Why did you leave getting your wand so late, Luna?" Ollivander asked kindly and a lot less creepily than normal. Luna smiled.

"I wanted Harry to be here when I got my first wand," Luna replied. "He's a good friend," Just then there were footsteps behind them.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said quickly. "The boys spent forever at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"That's alright, Ginevra," Luna replied with a smile.

"Let's get started shall we?" Ollivander asked and the tape started to measure Luna while Ollivander began looking through the wands. After a while he found one and gave it to Luna. It didn't work so he kept trying. Luna's wand took far less time than it did for either Harry or Neville.

"Ebony. Phoenix Feather. Nine inches," Ollivander said as he handed his granddaughter the wand. As she touched it, a rainbow emitted from the tip and moved about the room, filling it with many colours. When it finally died down, Harry couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it all. "Brilliant!" Ollivander exclaimed, giving Luna a hug. "This wand was one I crafted many years ago and not one person has been able to claim it."

"I'm glad to have the honour grandpa," Luna replied, kissing Ollivander on the cheek and then turning to show her father the wand.

"Ginevra Weasley," Ollivander then said, back to being a little creepy. "The first female Weasley in many years. I've gotten wands for almost all of your brothers. May I ask, why not Ronald?"

"We...Gave him Charlie's old wand," Ginny replied and Ollivander frowned.

"Two in one day," He muttered. Just then, Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the shop. "Molly. Arthur."

"How are you Garrick?" Mr Weasley asked. Ollivander frowned.

"I'm fine, Arthur. But I would like to ask you a favour," Ollivander said. Mr Weasley looked confused.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"When I have a wand for Ginevra, I want you to bring Ronald in and I will get him a wand of his own," Ollivander said seriously.

"Oh...No. It's fine," Mrs Weasley said quickly. "We...uh...don't have enough money to pay for two."

"I'll pay for it," Harry suddenly said. Mr and Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Harry, we can't let you do that," Mr Weasley said.

"Look, Ron was there in the Third Floor. I want to pay him back for that. This isn't charity," harry clarified. Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a look before Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Okay. We will allow it," Mrs Weasley replied. "But don't make a habit of this."

"I won't," Harry said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Now that that is settled," Ollivander said. The tape flew up and began to measure Ginny as it had Neville and Luna. Ollivander searched the shop and soon found a box, though it didn't work.

Ginny didn't take quite as long as Harry and Neville, but she did take a while. "Cedar. Dragon Heartstring. Ten and a quarter inches."

When Ginny took the wand there was a very loud crack and a flash of red light that made everyone in the room, except Ollivander, jump. Then, after the crack, a yellow beam came from the wand and intertwined with a red one. When it finally died down, Ginny was smiling at her parents.

"Outstanding!" Ollivander cried. "That wand will do you well. Now, if you would, could you get Ronald in here please?" Ginny nodded and ran out of the shop and told Ron to enter. He came in wearing a confused look.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I have requested that you get a wand of your own," Ollivander said simply as the measuring tape began to measure Ron. He suddenly turned red.

"But we can't afford it," He said quietly.

"No worries, mate," Harry said. "I've got this one," Ron was about to protest but Harry stopped him. "I'm just paying you back for being in the Third Floor Corridor with us," Ron still didn't look happy, but he nodded. Ollivander gave him the first wand and, as Harry had guessed, it wasn't the right one.

It didn't take very long for Ron to find a wand that worked. "Cypress. Unicorn Hair. Fourteen inches," Ollivander said as he handed Ron the wand. When Ron took the wand, red and gold sparks emitted from the end and flew around the room, buzzing past everyone's faces. They then actually went back into the wand itself. "Interesting," Ollivander said.

"What's interesting?" Ron asked.

"The way that the sparks went back into the wand," Ollivander replied a little too quickly for Harry's liking.

"Cool," Ron said, looking at the wand. "I like it."

"I'm glad," Ollivander said with a strange smile. "Is there anyone else?"

"I don't think so," Draco said while Harry and Hermione shook theirs. Harry then handed over the money for Ron's wand.

"Excellent! Thank you all. Today was most interesting," Ollivander said.

"I'll try to see you more," Luna said before reaching up and kissing her grandfather.

"That would be nice, Luna," Ollivander said happily. "Now go on ahead with your friends. I have a wand I want to make."

"Alright. Thank you Grandpa!" Luna said as she left the shop.

When they were all outside Ollivanders, all of the new wands were shown off. Ron seemed particularly proud of his. Apparently he didn't like having Charlie's wand. In fact, Neville was much the same. Both of them couldn't wait to try their wands out. Luna immediately placed hers behind her ear and covered it with her hair. When Harry asked why she did that, she just smiled.

Since they were pretty much done in Diagon Alley, the large group all decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch together before heading back home. Luckily for them, Tom had a table big enough for seventeen people and they were all soon sitting down to lunch. Sirius was talking to Steve and Cheryl Granger about his time at Hogwarts and it seemed that he was telling them a lot of the pranks because they laughed quite a bit.

Harry decided to talk with Luna and Mr Lovegood. He found that Mr Lovegood was a very interesting man. When he spoke of his magazine, _The Quibbler_, Harry could sense the fierceness and the pride the man had. Luna had also taken to telling Harry all about the creatures that Mr Lovegood writes about. Harry was sure that some of these creaturs didn't exist, but what did it really matter? Who were they hurting by believing?

When Sirius announced, and loudly Harry thought, that he had purchased Harry and Draco two Nimbus 2001's, Harry thought that the Weasley children might actually pass out. After some badgering, Harry told them that they could visit the next day to have a look at them. But Mr and Mrs Weasley countered by saying that Harry, Draco and Sirius could visit them so that Harry and Draco could try out the brooms. Sirius gleefully accepted that.

When they finished their lunch, they all said their goodbyes and made for home. But before they did, Harry and Draco stopped Ginny and gave her their present for her, which was a magically expanded pouch. When she found out what it was she couldn't have been happier. Harry and Draco planned on giving one to Ron at some point, possibly on the Hogwarts Express, and one to Luna for her birthday.

When they got home, Harry, Draco and Sirius all flopped on either a couch or a reclining chair and groaned. None of them really liked to shop. They all liked what they could buy, but they didn't much like how they were supposed to go about it. Harry and Draco then remembered the brooms and took out the boxes and had Sirius resize them. For the next hour, the three boys just looked at the brooms while they discussed the last ten years of innovation with Sirius, who was very interested.

The following day, they all went to the Burrow and tried out the brooms. Harry couldn't believe how much easier it was to fly a Nimbus 2001 then it was to fly one of the school brooms or one of the Weasleys' brooms. Naturally, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Sirius all had to have a go.

Over the next few weeks, they fell into a routine of having people come and go. By the end of the holidays, Chris and Stacey had been introduced to Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Harry had to kick Ron a few times when he nearly spoke about magic, but otherwise it was pretty easy to not talk about it all around Chris. Harry was happy to find that Chris got along with all of Harry and Draco's magical friends.

He was also very happy that he had not had the misfortune to run into Dudley at all. In fact, if he hadn't seen Aunt Petunia working on the garden from time to time, he would have thought that they had left.

Chris kept telling Harry that he kept believing that the holidays were actually a dream. Whenever he said that, Harry would just look at him and tell him that he thought the same thing. Harry began to feel kind of upset when he realised that the holidays were coming to an end because it meant that he wouldn't see Chris until, at least, Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Okay, so this chapter isn't very long. I do wish it was longer, but I can't really end it anywhere else. I'm very mixed about this chapter. There are parts that I feel are good and others that I feel that aren't. Oh well. It does what it has to.**

**As you can clearly see now, Lockhart is not the Defence Professor. Instead, I'm using a Gregory House ripoff. This is because I'm a massive fan of House and I think that the personality could work in this world. But, keep in mind, this is _not_ Gregory House. It is someone else. So there will be an altered story for him.**

**I hope you liked my choices for wands for the four characters. I had it planned ages ago that we would get to see them get there wands, so there you have it. Also, I feel that it nearly makes sense for Luna to be related to Ollivander in some way. May as well be grandfather and granddaughter.**

**I _had_ to give them broomsticks. I just had to. And I had to get the obvious choice. I felt that this was the best way.**

**I will soon be getting to the chapters that I've wanted to write since starting this story, so that should be good.  
><strong>

**My thanks go out to _LadyClaire87_, _Shinigami_ and _E__mcR_ for reviewing this story.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - I feel that I've kind of let you down on the Sirius-Petunia meeting. I felt that it would just be a bit mean for Sirius to just yell at her. I think it would be pretty formal just because it really couldn't be any way. Despite how she was, she's still grieving and it is a bit mean to pick on someone in that time. And I felt that too with the last chapter. Actually, fast-forward is a good way to put it. This chapter felt like that in a way as well, but maybe I'm wrong.**

**_Shinigami_ - Let me start by saying that there will be little to no more use of the Sirius pun in this series. It's good to use once, but then it's done. And, no, the magic will not stay a secret from them forever. I won't say how they'll find out, but they will eventually. Yep. It certainly will be a problem when the Basilisk starts its attacks. I'm considering my options in relation to Bellatrix, in that I'm considering introducing her earlier than the fifth book. Considering mind you. But, yes, I do think that Sirius will tell Harry, Draco and Neville that Bellatrix looks very like Andromeda. And I've updated _Universal Shift: Reading Harry Potter_ and I will try to update _Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel_soon.**

**_EmcR_ - Yeah. A loophole I created. Lol. I won't comment on that next statement. I do think Stacey is a little too trusting, but I feel that, if she weren't, I would be spending a lot of time with them trying to make her trust Sirius. Time that I don't really want to waste I guess. I may expand on it later.  
><strong>

**Okay, I think I'm done. So thanks for reading and leave me a review telling me what you think. I look forward to it.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 7: Trains, Friends and Thestrals

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Trains, Friends and Thestrals<strong>_

The days rolled by quickly and Harry soon found himself facing the last day of August, and the last day of living with Sirius and next door to Chris and Stacey. And it was painfully obvious that everyone was aware of that fact.

Remus had decided to stay at Number Five for the day. Chris and Stacey had been introduced to Remus a few weeks prior. Chris thought he was really cool because of all the scars, though Harry and Draco both knew the real reason for them they thought so as well. He really did look pretty cool. Stacey was very wary of Remus early on, but she soon found that he was one of the nicest people on the face of the Earth and warmed to him.

Harry, Draco and Chris all decided that they should spend the whole day together because they wouldn't see each other again for three and a half months. Harry told the rest of his magical friends that and they all agreed to just leave it to Harry, Draco and Chris, understanding completely that they would see each other the next day on the train.

The three boys decided to walk to the nearby park. This was a mistake, however, as they ran into Dudley who seemed to be picking on a young boy who Harry noticed was the boy, Mark, that nearly bowled Draco and him over a few weeks back. Piers was holding back the boy and Dudley looked ready to strike.

"Oi Dudley!" Harry yelled. Dudley looked away and Piers obviously slackened his grip as the boy got loose. He ran away but stopped in front of Harry. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Mark said nothing but nodded. "You should probably go home," Mark nodded and ran off in another direction as Dudley and Piers advanced on Harry, Draco and Chris.

"What do you want?" Dudley asked. Harry wasn't sure whether Dudley was angry or not, though he suspected that he was.

"Why were you doing that?" Harry asked. Dudley averted his eyes for a second but they flicked back up.

"Teach him a lesson," Piers grunted. Harry looked at Piers who seemed as stupid as he looked, ready to take on three boys at once.

"Just leave him alone, right?" Harry said. Piers looked angry but Dudley nodded.

"Why should we do that?" Dudley asked. "What are you going to do to us if we don't? Kill us like you killed Dad?" Draco and Chris angrily stepped forward but Harry stopped them.

"Believe what you like, Dudley," Harry said coldly. He didn't feel any guilt at all. "I won't stand here and listen to you say that. Good bye," Harry turned and motioned for Chris and Draco to do the same. They both obliged and they walked together away from Dudley and Piers. Harry could hear Piers talking to Dudley.

"Come on Dud," Piers said. "Let's get 'em now."

"No Piers," Dudley replied. "I won't touch Harry. Despite what I think, I told him I wouldn't and I'll keep my word."

Harry couldn't hear anymore because they became too far away to easily do so. As they walked, Chris turned to Harry. "Why does he blame you?" Chris asked. Harry sighed.

"Despite my thoughts on the man, Dudley loved his father," Harry replied, remembering what Tonks had once said to him. "He would rather blame someone else then face the idea that his father was anything less than perfect."

"That makes sense," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Tonks tell you that?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"I never got to meet this Tonks person you two keep mentioning," Chris said. "Who are they?"

"Tonks is the daughter of the woman who we stayed with when we weren't at Privet Drive," Harry explained.

"She's my cousin," Draco said. "I can't believe we never introduced the two of you. She's really fun."

"How old is she?" Chris asked.

"Nineteen," Harry answered. "She has quite the taste in hair styles."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"When you do meet her you'll know," Draco said with a laugh.

The rest of the day was actually very fun. But by the end of the day, Harry found that he was actually dreading it ending because it signified the end of the holidays. When it finally came time to say goodbye to Chris and Stacey for a few months, Harry found that he was quite upset.

"Well," Stacey announced at nine o'clock. "It's about time we headed home."

"Of course," Sirius said with a smile. "As always, it was good to have you both here."

"It was very nice meeting you," Remus said with a smile.

"You too, Remus," Stacey replied and Chris nodded his agreement before turning to Harry and Draco.

"I guess I'll see you two at Christmas?" He asked. Harry and Draco both nodded.

"We'll definitely come home then," Draco said as he hugged Chris.

"I look forward to it," Chris said as he hugged Harry.

"If Dudley gives you any grief, let Sirius know," Harry said with a smirk. "He'll know what to do."

"Sirius?" Chris questioned. Harry nodded.

"He knows what he's doing," Harry replied.

"Alright then," Chris said. "I'll keep in touch."

"So will we," Harry and Draco said together. With that, Chris and Stacey left, leaving the house strangely silent before Harry turned to Remus.

"Are you coming to Platform Nine and Three Quarters to see us off Moony?" He asked.

"If you want me to," Remus replied.

"Of course I do!" Harry said happily. Remus smiled but then looked at his watch.

"Looks like I'll be off now," He said. Sirius nodded.

"We'll see you at the platform at about ten thirty?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"I'll be there," He replied, turning to Harry and Draco. "I'll see you two tomorrow then," Remus then stood up and apparated away with a crack.

"You two should head up to bed now anyway," Sirius said. "I'll get you up about eight. If you two are anything like I was, you'll be packing until the very last minute."

"Alright," Harry replied before giving his godfather a hug. They all said good night and Harry and Draco disappeared into their rooms. Harry took at least two hours to get to sleep simply because he was considering his holidays and having to go back to Hogwarts. He was certain that, had things not changed, he would have been immensely glad to be back at Hogwarts. But now he had a home. He didn't particularly want to leave his new home so soon after getting it. But, just before he drifted off, Harry realised that it really didn't matter whether he wanted to stay at home with Sirius. All that mattered was that he was heading to Hogwarts again and nothing could change that. Not that he really wanted it to.

The next morning actually went fairly smoothly, with the exception of Sirius deciding that he was going to help them pack. His way of packing was a lot less organised, though it was a lot more fun. When they were ready, Sirius charmed their trunks to be nearly weightless and then called for the Knight Bus. As they got on, Harry looked over to Number Four where he saw Aunt Petunia peering out of the front window with a strange look on her face.

He then looked over to Stacey and Chris' house and saw no one. He sighed at that, as he thought it would be nice to see his friend one more time. Sirius then sat next to him making Harry the middle with Draco on the other side. Harry wasn't too happy about the idea that the seats weren't actually attached to the bus itself, but kept it to himself.

As he looked around the bus, he could see a few familiar faces from Hogwarts, none of whom were actually in his year though. At the front of the bus stood a man who looked to be not far out of his teenage years who had introduced himself as Stan Shunpike. The driver sat at the front of the bus and looked positively ancient. Harry remembered the man's name to be Ernie Prang, a name which he wasn't too comfortable with to be perfectly honest.

Naturally, the people who knew who he was stared and those that didn't know he was Harry Potter stared at Sirius. Sirius being released from Azkaban was big news in the magical world, and not much had happened during the holidays. Harry remembered that, other than Sirius, the papers mainly focused on that new Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic being given the job after having left the Ministry a few years prior. _What was her name again?_ Harry wondered. _Ah! Dolores Umbridge._

"So how long will this take?" Harry asked. Sirius actually chuckled.

"Not very long providing we don't have to stop somewhere in Wales," He said with a laugh. Harry wondered whether Sirius was making a joke. But the notion was dropped when the Knight Bus lurched forward and started to move quicker than Harry had ever felt before. As the bus moved forward it seemed like things were actually moving out of its way, including houses. Harry had never seen anything like it and it was made worse by the fact that the seats were moving around with their luggage close by.

They made a few stops before they finally came to King's Cross when Harry gladly exited the bus with his luggage and a very angry looking Hedwig in tow. Harry then realised how quickly he had left the bus when Draco and Sirius took another minute or two to actually get off. As they did, Harry had to hit Draco for laughing at him. They were about to head for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters when Harry saw Remus approaching.

"Hey Moony," Harry said. Remus smiled.

"How'd you sleep cub?" Remus asked nicely. Harry groaned.

"It was alright when I actually got to sleep," Harry commented. Remus gave him a smile.

"Well, let's get to the Platform," Sirius said, looking at a family who were pointing at both Hedwig and Aquila and muttering. "We're attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Alright then," Draco said as he loaded his luggage onto a trolley. Harry did the same. It was really only for show because both of the trunks could have been easily carried. They soon made their way to Platform Ten. When they did, they found the Grangers who were prepared to go through.

"Hermione!" Harry said happily. At that moment, Hermione looked behind her.

"Harry! I was expecting to see you on the train!" She said excitedly. Harry noticed that Regan was right next to Hermione.

"Yeah, well we got here quicker than we thought," Draco said.

"Hello Regan," Harry said with a smile. He didn't get a response though as the girl simply huffed and turned away. Harry looked to Hermione. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," Hermione said slightly angrily. "It's just Regan."

"Be nice," Steve said.

"She didn't even say hello to Harry!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Regan..." Cheryl said. Regan sighed.

"Hello," She said quietly and without looking at Harry or anyone else.

"Thank you honey," Steve said happily. Hermione groaned before turning to Remus.

"Hello Remus," She said happily. "How has the last month been for you?"

"Fantastic, thank you Hermione," Remus replied with a grin. "Sirius being released from Azkaban has made my life just that much better."

"Alright then," Sirius interrupted, eying a few Muggles. "We really should get going through."

"Can Muggles go through, Sirius?" Cheryl asked suddenly. "We didn't try last year because Hermione wasn't sure."

"Yes, they can," Sirius replied. "Harry's mum, Lily, was a Muggle-born and her parents went through to see her off."

"Oh. We weren't sure," Cheryl said, looking at the wall. "I would feel awfully silly if I walked into it and it didn't let me through."

"Well why don't you two go through first with Regan and Remus and I will follow," Sirius said with a smile. Steve and Cheryl looked at the barrier anxiously but nodded. "All you have to do is walk to the barrier."

"Alright," Steve said. "I guess I'll go first," And with that Steve walked briskly to the barrier and walked right through.

"That makes me feel better," Cheryl said with a nervous chuckle. She then took Regan's hand and walked through the barrier. Remus and Sirius didn't miss a beat and walked swiftly through. Harry then grasped his trolley and decided to walk through the barrier instead of running, given that he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

But when he got to the wall he found that his trolley didn't go through and that the wall was actually solid. He was very glad that he decided not to go through at a run.

"Harry?" Hermione piped up. "What's wrong?"

"I think the barrier's sealed itself shut," Harry replied, running his hand across the barrier.

"Sealed itself?" Draco asked. "Why would it seal itself this early? It's only a quarter to eleven."

"Oh god," Hermione said. "What if my parents can't get out?"

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said softly. "Moony and Sirius are with them. They'll get them out. Hopefully the barrier will reopen," Hermione and Draco nodded. They waited for a minute and nothing happened. No other people showed up to go through, which Harry found strange. When he voiced this to Hermione, she had the answer.

"A lot of people apparate right onto the platform," She said. Harry frowned.

"Well why didn't Sirius just take us there?" Harry questioned.

"I asked him that, actually," Draco said. "He told me that he thought it was better to get there the traditional way."

"That worked well didn't it?" Harry said dryly. Just as he did he watched as Sirius walked back through the barrier, looking slightly worried.

"Why didn't you come through?" He asked worriedly.

"It didn't let us through," Harry told him. Sirius frowned.

"When did you last try?" He asked.

"About half a minute ago," Harry replied. Sirius nodded.

"Can you try again for me?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and walked towards the barrier and couldn't get through. Sirius tried and found that he could.

"Someone's blocking you," Sirius said before looking to Hermione. "Did you try?"

"I was about to," Hermione replied. "I figured if it didn't work for Harry and Draco then it wouldn't work for me," She then walked over to the barrier and found that she could get through.

"That's weird," Sirius said with a frown. "I've never heard of this happening before."

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "Dobby said he would stop Draco and I from getting to Hogwarts. I bet he stopped us going through."

"I reckon you're right," Draco said with a nod.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to apparate you two in," Sirius said. "Hermione, you go through and find your parents. They were worried," Hermione nodded and pushed her trolley through the barrier. "Draco, I'll take you first."

Draco then picked up his trunk, which was still light and grabbed Sirius' arm. They soon disappeared with a slight crack. Harry looked around, expecting muggles to hear and be alarmed but he found that no one even seemed to notice. Within ten seconds Sirius was back so Harry picked up his trunk and grabbed Sirius' arm. They then apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters leaving the trolleys behind.

The platform was just as packed as it was the year before, but Harry found it calming in a way. Despite him living with Sirius and Draco, he felt isolated from the magical world and it really felt good to be back. Sirius had apparently apparated Harry and Draco to near where the Grangers were because Harry saw them saying their goodbyes. Harry then turned to Sirius.

"This summer was great," Harry said. "I can't believe I'm actually living with someone who actually likes me."

"_Likes_?" Sirius said suddenly. "Harry, I don't just like you. I love you, Harry. Don't forget that," Harry blushed having never heard anyone say they loved him before. It was a strange feeling, hearing the words that he had never heard before. He found his eyes watering and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Sirius," Harry said tearily. Sirius hugged him tighter. As Sirius let go and turned to say goodbye to Draco, Harry wiped away the tears and found that Remus was hugging him soon after.

"You make sure you treasure that moment, Harry," Remus whispered in Harry's ear. "The old dog doesn't say those words very often. I think you may be the first person he ever said it to."

"Oh," Harry said as he broke away from Remus. "I will then," Remus smiled.

"Have a good year okay," Remus said and Harry nodded. "And please remember to write."

"I will," Harry said with a laugh. Now that Dudley seemed to hate him he had no one else to write to other than Sirius, Remus and Chris.

"Come on then," Hermione said. "We should get on the train now so we can get an empty apartment. There'll be hardly enough room for all seven of us. Plus I'll need you and Draco to help with my trunk."

"I can fix that," Sirius said before pointing his wand at the trunk and saying the right words. "There you go. Light as a feather," Hermione picked up the trunk and smiled.

"Thank you Sirius," She said with a smile.

"Alright," Harry said and turned to Sirius. "See ya Sirius."

"Bye pup," Sirius said with a smile. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye Regan," Harry said. The girl looked at Harry quickly and murmured 'good-bye' which Harry thought was good enough. Harry, Draco and Hermione boarded the train and quickly found a compartment close to the front.

"Hopefully everyone else will find us," Harry said.

"I'm sure they will," Draco said as he looked out the window. "I can see the Weasleys and the Lovegoods now. Oh, look. There's Neville and his Gran."

"Good," Harry replied. Within a few minutes the compartment was full. Harry sat between Hermione and Luna who was also next to Ginny while Draco, Ron and Neville all sat on the opposite side. There was absolutely no room left for anyone else. The only reason Harry sat with the girls was because Ron absolutely refused, Neville was too shy and Draco was content to remain where he was.

Just before the train started up their compartment door slid open to reveal a boy who was shorter than Harry and had mousy hair and blue eyes.

"Oh," He said dejectedly. "No room here either."

"Sorry," Ginny said. The boy just nodded quickly.

"I wish it was easier for me to find a compartment. I've never even been on a train before, let alone one that's going to a Magical School. Can you believe it? Magic!" He said all of this very quickly. Harry laughed.

"Yes, we can," Harry said with a smile. "I take it you're a Muggle-born first year?" The boy nodded his head very quickly. "Don't worry too much, Hogwarts is great."

"I've heard!" The boy said excitedly. "I think I'm really gonna like it!"

"That's good," Harry said. "What's your name?"

"Colin Creevey," The boy said, strangely timidly. Harry held out a hand.

"Harry Potter," He said and instantly regretted it as Colin looked to have drank a whole barrel of red soft drink.

"Are you really?" He said quickly, shaking Harry's hand fiercely. Harry noticed that Draco, Neville and Ron were all laughing quietly. "I've read heaps about you! You're really well known! I bet you're really strong! Can I have your picture?"

"Not right now," Harry said, still holding onto the smile despite being slightly annoyed. "Maybe another time. You should probably go and find another apartment."

"Oh! Yes, of course," Colin said in the same fast-paced manner. "See you around Harry!" And then he disappeared up the hallway just in time to miss Draco, Neville and Ron burst into laughter. Harry only hit Draco on the arm though because the other two stopped when he did.

"Well someone's obsessed," Draco commented. Harry hit him again in the same spot. "Cut that out," He said irritably.

"Leave Colin alone," Ginny said quietly. "I know what it's like to meet an idol. I was like that about Harry too."

"No Ginny," Harry corrected. "You hid behind your mother. He acted like a madman. You all know I don't like my fame."

"We know," Hermione said.

"Anyway, we probably won't see him much when we get to Hogwarts," Neville pointed out. "He seems a bit like a Hufflepuff."

"Looks are deceiving," Luna said as she pulled a copy of the Quibbler from her jacket and began to quietly read it upside down.

"So where do you think you'll be put?" Neville asked Ginny and Luna. Ron snorted.

"Ginny'll be in Gryffindor without a doubt," He said and Ginny glared at him.

"I don't believe Neville was talking to you, Ronald," Ginny said coldly. She then smiled and looked to Neville. "But he's probably right. I don't know if I would fit anywhere else."

"What about you Luna?" Neville asked, looking to the blonde who still had the magazine upside down.

"Oh, I don't know," Luna replied. "Mummy and Daddy were both in Ravenclaw so I would like to be put there because of that. I like to think I'm brave enough for Gryffindor but I don't know."

"Ravenclaw?" Ron asked with slight disgust. "Bunch of book obsessed –"

"Ron," Harry warned. Luna put a hand on his arm.

"No, Harry," Luna said with a slight edge as she put down the magazine. "Let Ronald finish."

"Oh...um...uh..." Ron stammered, looking for a way out.

"Oh! Have the Wrackspurts got you?" Luna asked in a more pleasant voice. "Pity. I was so looking forward to you finishing that sentence."

"Uh...yeah...Wrackspurts," Ron said lamely and let out a sigh of relief when Luna once more picked up her magazine.

A little later the lady with the sweet cart turned up and Harry and Draco treated their friends as Sirius had told them to. In fact, Sirius gave them extra money just _because_ there were sweets. Hermione was reluctant to try some of the sweets given that her parents were dentists, but she did and found herself enjoying them.

It wasn't long after the sweets lady passed that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott payed the group a visit. Harry was rather surprised that it was just the two of them.

"What a group," Nott sneered after he opened the door. "We've got Loony, five blood traitors, a squib and a mudblood."

"What a group indeed," Zabini said with a sneer equal to Nott's. Harry noticed that Ron and Neville were on their feet with their wands raised.

"Take that back," they both snarled. Harry was slightly confused at their anger. Neville wouldn't be this angry about being called a squib.

"Just leave it," Hermione said quietly. Harry looked to her in confusion.

"Perhaps you should listen to the mudblood," Nott said with a laugh.

"Take. It. Back," Neville said with more conviction then Harry had ever heard him speak. Ron seemed to have backed down.

"No," Zabini said with a smirk. "I can't help it that she's got dirty parenting," Draco snorted. "What's that Malfoy?"

"It's Potter," Draco said coldly. "And you're hardly one to talk about 'dirty parenting' Blaise. What number husband is your mother up to now? Six? Seven maybe? I haven't heard anything for a year so for all I know it could be higher."

"How dare you insult my mother," Zabini said darkly as he drew his wand.

"How dare _you_ insult Hermione," Neville growled. As he spoke, Harry got his wand. Harry also saw Hermione and Draco get theirs as well.

"I dare because I am a Pureblood," Zabini said, pointing his wand at Neville. But before he could say anything, Harry, Draco and Hermion all had their wands trained on him.

"Try it," Draco said. Both Nott and Zabini looked between Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ron before putting their wands away, slamming the door shut and walking away. As they did, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco all stashed away their wands in their respective pouches as Ron looked on slightly sadly. And then Harry remembered and reached into his pouch and pulled out two others.

"Here you go Ron," He said, handing over the charmed pouch. Ron stared at it for a minute but then took it from Harry.

"Thank you," He said. "But what's it for?"

"Nothing really," Harry said. Ron looked a little annoyed but said nothing. "Everyone else has one so you might as well."

"Luna doesn't," Ron pointed out. Harry nodded.

"You're right," He then gave the second pouch to Luna. "Here you go Luna," Harry said. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but you can have it now."

"Thank you Harry," Luna said dreamily. "This will help things greatly. I can store my Nargle food in here."

"Exactly," Harry said while everyone else looked at Luna strangely. "You two should put some of your stuff in there now. Save you time."

Just before they reached Hogwarts, Hermione told them all that they should put on their robes, which they all quickly did. As the train slowed down, the group stood up and left the compartment so that they could get out as quick as possible. Harry noticed that Ginny was quite nervous so he stayed back in the compartment with her.

"Don't be nervous Ginny," Harry said. "It's great fun."

"I know it is," Ginny said. "But it means so much. I mean, I'll be away from Mum and Dad heaps over the next seven years. I just...I'll miss them."

"I feel your pain, Ginny," Harry said sadly. "For the first time in my life I actually want to be at home. I never felt that way with the Dursleys but now, with Sirius, it's different. But I'll get through it. And so will you. You're tough."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said as she hugged him. After a second, Harry hugged her back and soon they joined the others waiting at the doors to exit the train. When the train finally stopped, the doors opened and the seven of them exited.

"Firs' years! This way! Come with me! Firs' years!" Harry was extremely happy to hear Hagrid's voice even though he couldn't actually see him anywhere. Harry turned to Ginny and Luna. Ginny still looked nervous but Luna looked as calm as Harry had seen her.

"You just need to go with Hagrid," Hermione told them.

"Yeah," Ron said with a smirk. "But don't fall in the lake."

"Lake?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Hermione replied, glaring at Ron who shrunk away.

"Good luck," Harry said. The two girls nodded and walked away. As they did, Harry saw Colin Creevey exit the train and excitedly run up to Hagrid who Harry had just then spotted. "So what do we do?" Harry asked. As he looked around he saw that the older students were headed off in the same direction.

"Follow them, I guess," Neville said. So they followed the older students to where Harry saw a bunch of carriages attached to some large, winged horses that looked almost like rotting corpses. Harry was quite taken aback at them and stopped walking. Ron, Draco and Neville did the same thing. Hermione then turned around to look at them strangely.

"What?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Those horses," Draco said, pointing to the beasts. "They're terrible," Hermione turned around to look but frowned as she turned back.

"What horses?" She asked.

"The ones pulling the carriages," Neville said shakily. "Can't you see them?"

"No," Hermione said slowly.

"Don't be worried," Came a voice from nearby. Harry looked over to see Cedric Diggory. "They can see the Thestrals, which is quite sad really."

"Thestrals?" Harry asked and Cedric nodded.

"Winged horses that can only be seen by those who have seen and dealt with death," Cedric said and Harry's eyes widened.

"So, when I saw Professor Quirrell die..." Harry trailed off while Cedric nodded.

"Precisely," He said.

"And I was there when my Grandfather died," Neville said sadly.

"And I can't see them because I've never seen death," Hermione breathed. "Wow."

"Indeed," Cedric said. "I count myself lucky that I can't see them, personally. Anyway, you lot might want to get a carriage before they're all gone."

Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron all got into one of the carriages together. They had a seat free but apparently there was no one else so the carriage started to move forward. Harry watched as the Thestrals trotted up the track, thinking about how amazing it is that something like that could exist.

Harry looked over to see Hermione looking at the same spot, obviously not able to see anything.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I think you should be happy that you can't see them."

"I am," Hermione said quickly. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Don't be," Draco said with a shudder. "They look terrible."

"Yeah," Neville said. "Like rotting horse corpses with wings," Hermione made a face and didn't mention the Thestrals again for the duration of the entire trip. When they came closer to the castle, Harry marvelled, as he did the same time the year before, at the beauty of it. Hogwarts was amazingly beautiful and Harry was happy to call it a second home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Sorry this took so long. I can't believe I said that. It's been like three or four days and I say that. I think that makes me cool. Anywho, I got distracted a lot while writing this, but here it is. It isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I couldn't add anything else without delving into the sorting which I am going to write in the next chapter. **

**I realised as I was writing the barrier being sealed bit that Sirius could have just apparated them there. So I fixeed that. Also, some might be wondering why they didn't break down. That's simple. Ron wasn't there. In _Chamber of Secrets_, Ron was the one who panicked, not Harry. So I don't think they would be overly worried. Plus, Sirius and Remus would know that they didn't go through.  
><strong>

**I find it strange that I'm relying quite a bit on Cedric in my story so far. I believe this is the fourth time he's popped up and not one of those times did I have it planned. Oh well. Personally, I find the Thestrals more disturbing than anything in the Harry Potter World. The idea that you have to have actually seen someone die is just depressing. Some would say dementors are worse, but I disagree. It's what the Thestrals represent that get me. They simply represent the idea that someone has to lose their innocence to actually see them. And that is absolutely terrible.**

**My sincere thanks go out to _Son of Whitebeard_, _Luiz4200_, _LadyClaire87_ (I presume), _Shinigami_, _blackdragon2010_ and _WyldePhoenix_ for reviewing.**

**_Son of Whitebeard_ - I'm not really sure. Don't know all that much about Stephen Fry. I mainly brought Laurie into it because I'm obsessed with House. I might in the future.**

**_Luiz4200_ - It is a bit unfair, but it depends on how Charlie got his wand. There could be circumstances. But if they just got him one, then yes it is a bit unfair. Also, it doesn't seem like Charlie took care of his wand does it? He only had it for seven years. Surely it wouldn't be bad enough to have the Unicorn Hair poking out.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - I'm trying to make Petunia something of a more bearable character. Add to that the fact that Vernon died after abusing Harry, she has to feel at least a little bad. Sirius did take pity on her. She did lose her husband after all, despite the fact that the man was despicable. I feel that Azkaban would have something to do with the brooms slipping his mind. Plus it slipped mine. There! I admit it!**

**_Shinigami_ - We'll see how Professor Laurie reacts. I have some good lessons planned with him. Well, Colin appeared here. So there you go. I had to make him like he was in canon for now. And they didn't take the car or brooms or any such thing. I did have a plan where they took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade, but I wrote this. I have a hard time believing that Dobby would shut the barrier to everyone given how many people would need to use it, so I fixed that here.**

**Oh, I thought I would let you know that I've written out a list of everyone I'm going to kill off in my series, both good and bad guys. It is subject to change, but I will tell you that it currently has forty-one names on it. That's counting James, Lily and Voldemort from the Prologue of _Unfortunate Son_ though. It's kind of depressing that the deaths are really the only things I've got written down.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think by reviewing!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Diaries and Defence

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Diaries and Defence<strong>_

The large group of students from second year to seventh year made their way through the castle and found themselves seated in the Great Hall fairly quickly. Most of the Professors were sitting at the table at the very front of the Hall with the exception of Professor McGonagall. Harry looked from end to end and saw Hagrid, who he waved to, Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector, Professor Burbage, Professor Vector and Professor Trelawney as well as one or two that he didn't know. Strangely, Harry noticed that Professor Slughorn was there as well. There was a vacant seat on Dumbledore's right that must have been for Professor McGonagall.

On Dumbledore's left was Professor Laurie. He seemed to be scanning the room slightly, looking from table to table. His eyes stopped slightly when he looked at Harry but they moved on very quickly. One thing that Harry noticed about Professor Laurie was that he was wearing Muggle clothes not unlike those that he had been wearing in Diagon Alley. Harry found this odd because every other teacher, and student for that matter, was wearing robes.

"Who's the Professor not wearing robes?" Hermione asked with a slightly disapproving tone. Harry then realised that he hadn't told her, Neville or Ron about the new Defence Teacher.

"That's Professor Laurie," Harry explained. "He's the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher."

"How do you know that?" Neville asked.

"We met him in Diagon Alley," Draco explained. "Lucius was trying to get at us and Laurie attacked him."

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Hermione demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Must have slipped our minds," Harry replied. "A lot did happen after we met him. I wonder why Slughorn's here?" Hermione opened her mouth to comment but said nothing as the Great Hall's massive doors opened and Professor McGonagall led a large group of first year students in. Harry looked around the group and saw that they were all extremely nervous. He soon found where Ginny and Luna were and waved to them.

McGonagall turned and motioned for the frightened looking first years to stop walking as she walked to the front and sat the wooden stool on a raised part of the Hall and sat the Sorting Hat atop it. Harry waited, wanting to hear the Hat sing again.

_My great expertise,  
>Is required once again,<em>Harry looked_  
>As the new first years,<br>Need Sorting to their den._

_Hogwarts has always,  
>Been a place in many a heart.<br>This school is a place,  
>Where dreams begin to start.<em>

_Bask in the majesty and the glory,  
>That is Hogwarts School.<br>A thousand years it's been here,  
>An educational tool.<em>

_This year is different,  
>As was the last.<br>Four will become seven,  
>Not the same as the past.<em>

_Four will become seven,  
>Seven will become eight.<br>Eight becomes nine,  
>Then the loss of a mate.<em>

_Alas, think on it no longer!  
>For the time is at the fore.<br>To sort the new students,  
>So that they learn magical lore!<em>

_You may be in wise Ravenclaw,  
>With knowledge of magical arts.<br>Like the brilliant Ignatia Wildsmith,  
>Aspire to be known for smarts.<em>

_Hufflepuff is another great House,  
>In which loyalty is prided.<br>Be true and helpful to all,  
>As Hengist of Woodcroft had provided.<em>

_Gryffindor, the house of the brave,  
>You belong if you have courage to spare.<br>Albus Dumbledore comes from Gryffindor,  
>Have little fear and beware!<em>

_The house of the cunning,  
>Dear old Slytherin,<br>So misunderstood are they,  
>The House that housed Merlin.<em>

_So step up, dear children!  
>Slip me on your head!<br>I'll see in your mind,  
>And see where you should bed!<em>

The applause in the Great Hall was nowhere near as loud as it was the year before. Harry and his friends applauded but all had confused looks on their faces. The fourth and fifth stanzas of the Sorting Hat's song were confusing. Harry looked to Hermione who looked just as confused as he felt, which made Harry feel a little better. There was a niggling in the back of Harry's mind that made him feel like he should know what the song meant by that. _And Merlin was a Slytherin?_ Harry thought incredulously.

"When I call your name, will you please come up, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," McGonagall announced as she looked away from the Sorting Hat that was now unmoving. Harry looked up and found that Dumbledore looked quite unphased. He couldn't say the same for the other Professors except Snape and Laurie.

"Benson, Ashley," McGonagall announced and a young, blonde girl sat on the stool, looking terrified. She was there for about half a minute before the mouth of the Sorting Hat opened.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted and the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. The girl walked over uncertainly and sat down, being greeted by the Fifth Year Hufflepuff Prefect, who Harry saw was Cedric Diggory. There were two more names before it came to a name that Harry recognised.

"Creevey, Colin," McGonagall announced and the excitable boy almost ran up to the stool and slammed the Hat on his head. He wasn't really sure why, but the Hat took quite some time to sort Colin into a house. Close to three minutes actually. But, eventually, the Hat opened its mouth.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and the Gryffindor Table cheered loudly. Colin took the Sorting Hat off and sat it on the stool with a huge grin plastered on his face. Inwardly, Harry groaned. He could only hope that Colin wasn't going to worship the ground he walked on. Colin quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Table and sat next to the new Fifth Year Prefect, who Harry didn't actually recognise.

Harry didn't really pay all that much attention to the next ten or so names because he simply didn't know any of them. But then his interest came back. "Lovegood, Luna," McGonagall announced. Luna then skipped up to the Hat and sat down and put it on her head. Harry laughed a bit under his breath at her being herself even at a time like that.

Like Colin, the Hat seemed to take its time with Luna. She was sitting there for about two and a half minutes, in which time her facial expression never changed from the strange smile she had on her face, before the Hat decided on where to place her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and the Gryffindors all cheered and applauded for Luna, Harry perhaps the most. Luna looked like she didn't even notice as she took off the Hat and skipped down to the table to sit opposite Colin who was next to a boy named David Etwine. Luna was greeted by the female Gryffindor Prefect. She looked over to Harry who gave her the thumbs up.

Harry noted throughout the rest of the Sorting that Gryffindor wasn't getting as many first years as they had the year prior, which was strange because there had to be at least the same amount of first years as there was last year.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall announced. Ginny, being the second to last first year, slowly and worriedly made her way up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. She wasn't under the Hat quite as long as either Luna or Colin, but it was over a minute and a half before the Hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and Ginny immediately perked up as she took the Hat off and sat it on the stool. She walked to the table and sat next to another of the Gryffindor first years, Carmen Radrike. It was as she sat that Harry realised that there were only three boys sorted into Gryffindor and four girls. The last student was sorted into Hufflepuff, giving them the most students out of all of the Houses, with fifteen. Ravenclaw got twelve, Slytherin got eight and Gryffindor got seven. Dumbledore then stood up amongst the chatter.

"A new year has begun!" He said loudly and cheerfully. "I know that many of you are eager to get to the feast," Harry saw Ron nod his head. "But I have a few notices before we begin. As always, our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that the list of banned items at Hogwarts is extremely long. Any of you wishing to view that particular list need only visit Mr Filch's office. Also, he would like me to remind you all that you are not to use magic in the hallways," Harry noticed that the Headmaster's eyes flickered to the Slytherin table. "The Forbidden Forest is, as it always has been, off limits to those without proper supervision from a Hogwarts Professor. Anyone caught in the Forest without the proper supervision will be punished.

"On another note, I am now pleased to announce that, after last year's tragic events, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in Professor Greg Laurie," Dumbledore motioned to Laurie who grasped his cane as he stood up. He did nothing but stand and sit back down as there was applause from the Great Hall. Harry noticed that a lot of people who he knew where Purebloods weren't applauding very much. "But I also will announce that this is not the only change in staffing this year. Due to Professor Laurie's ongoing leg injury, he will not be able to teach some of the things taught to sixth and seventh years. As a result, those two years will be taken by Professor Snape."

The Slytherin table applauded that announcement while Professor Snape looked on unemotionally. Harry looked to Draco who shrugged. "We won't have him for that," He said simply and that made Harry feel at least a little better.

"I have conferred with Professor Snape and he has informed me that, if given the choice, he would teach sixth and seventh year Potions as well as Defence Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore continued. "As such, Professor Horace Slughorn will be resuming his old post and will be teaching Potions to all students from first through fifth years for this year at the very least," Harry couldn't help but applaud this. In fact, most of the Great Hall were applauding it except for the sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor who seemed unhappy that they would still have Potions with Snape. "Now that all the announcements are over and done with, I believe it is time that we ate!" As it did last year, the food appeared on the table in front of Harry and he was just as astonished as he had been a year earlier.

"I don't like that new Professor," Hermione announced as she looked at the man who was eating and not paying attention to anyone.

"Why not?" Neville asked, looking at Laurie. "You haven't even had him yet."

"He's not wearing robes," Hermione said indignantly.

"So?" Harry asked as he took another bite of chicken.

"So?" Hermione said loudly before quieting down. "All the other Professors wear robes. We all wear robes. Even Filch wears a robe. Why isn't he?"

"I dunno," Harry said with a shrug.

"What does it matter?" Ron asked.

"He should be setting an example," Hermione explained. "He's a teacher."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Hermione," Draco said. "Maybe you can just ask him."

The conversation progressed and eventually came to Snape and Slughorn. "I'm glad we don't have Snape anymore," Harry commented. He was surprised when, not only did Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron all nod, so did the rest of the Gryffindor second years who were close by.

"My dad had Slughorn," Ron said, taking a bite of a potato. "Says he wasn't too bad as a teacher but he has favourites."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking a little disgusted that Ron didn't swallow before talking.

"Dad says that Slughorn had this club that was made up of all his favourite students," Ron explained. "He was Head of Slytherin when Dad was at school and Dad tells me he is possibly the most Slytherin of anyone he's ever met."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered instead of Ron. "I haven't heard much about the man but apparently he is _extremely_ well connected in the magical world."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Apparently he's really good at choosing people who will be successful after Hogwarts and he makes sure they like him so that he can use them if he likes."

"That does sound like something a Slytherin would do," Neville said, looking to the large Professor who was talking to Flitwick.

"I'd watch out, Harry," Ron commented.

"Why's that?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Well, despite what you say, you are the most well known person in the school," Ron explained. "Slughorn'll probably try to get close to you."

"And he already has," Hermione pointed. "He was always talking to you a lot during the Obstacle Courses last year."

"But would it be a bad thing to get on Slughorn's good side?" Draco asked suddenly and Harry looked at him with a strange look. "Well, we already know that he's well connected, so wouldn't it be good if he was on our side? He may even be able to help with...things later on," Harry was aware that Draco was talking about Voldemort and nodded so that Draco knew that he understood.

"That's very Slytherin of you Draco," Hermione commented. Draco looked strange.

"Chalk it up to my family," He said.

"But can we actually trust him?" Harry asked. Draco, Hermione and, surprisingly, Neville nodded.

"He wants the connections you bring just as much as you would want the ones that he brings," Hermione said. "It may not exactly be perfect, but you should be able to trust him not to turn on you," Harry put on a thoughtful look as he ate the rest of his dinner. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing to get on the man's good side if the opportunity arose for him to do so. Harry looked up at the table and saw Slughorn happily talking to Professor Sprout. _And he's obviously not an 'evil' Slytherin_, Harry thought to himself. He decided that he would just see what happens.

After they finished dessert, Dumbledore stood once more and opened his mouth to say something but as he did, something strange happened. A large amount of owls flew into the Great Hall all carrying something that looked like a black, leather-bound book. The owls all converged on the tables and dropped their books to people around the hall.

When one of the books landed in front of Harry, he picked it up and looked through it. It seemed to be a diary of some sort, but it was completely empty. There were no lines or writing on any of the pages at all. Harry turned the book over and saw that there was a small, metal plate on the back. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione and Neville had gotten one as well. Harry just put his back on the table. _I don't need a diary_, Harry scoffed to himself.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dumbledore asked loudly and the chatter in the Great Hall stopped. "I do not know what is happening with these diaries, but I feel it would be best for everyone who received one to take it to a Professor and we will check each one for any curses and such. If they turn out to be free of such things we will return them to you if you so desire. So, if you received a diary right now please step forward and give it to a Professor."

At that moment about half of the students in the Great Hall stood and moved towards the Teacher's Table where the teachers began to take the diaries one by one until no one had one. Harry had informed Professor McGonagall that he didn't want it back and that a first year could have it if they like. She nodded and Harry looked to Professor Laurie who had no diaries in front of him.

"Now then," Dumbledore said as the students sat down again. "I'm sorry to those of you who have just sat back down, but it is time for bed. First years, follow your prefects to your Dormitories and the rest of you may go."

Harry and his friends waited until the two Prefects escorted the first years off to Gryffindor Tower before leaving. Harry was still wondering exactly why all the diaries showed up, but he knew he wasn't the only one.

"What was with that?" Neville asked. "That didn't happen last year."

"I don't know," Hermione said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I've never heard Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred or George talk about anything like that happening before," Ron commented.

"And Dumbledore was surprised so it isn't a school thing," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Professor Laurie didn't seem too worried about it," Harry said and the others all looked at him. "Well he didn't look surprised when they came into the Great Hall and he didn't bother to take any of the diaries for himself. Maybe he sent all of them?"

"He doesn't seem like the type," Hermione said with a huff.

"Come on, Hermione!" Draco said exasperatedly. "You don't even know the man."

"Neither do you," Hermione pointed out.

"No, but he stood up for us against Lucius," Harry replied. "But maybe you should wait until you actually have a class with him before judging him."

"I suppose," Hermione said slowly. "But he should still look like a Professor."

"I like that he doesn't," Neville said suddenly. "Makes him more human."

"But how does he expect –" Hermione said but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, we might have Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow," Harry interjected. "Just see what he's like okay?"

"Fine," Hermione said irritably.

They soon made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady which they had to say the password to. Luckily there seemed to be a sixth year prefect stationed outside to let them in. When they entered they found the Common Room full of people and chatter. Harry quickly found Seamus Finnigan and began to talk to him a bit. Truth be told, Harry felt a little bad for Seamus. Harry was close friends with Draco, Neville and Ron while Seamus had no male in Gryffindor in their year that he was really close to. However, Harry was aware that Seamus did spend a lot of time with Dean Thomas from Hufflepuff. Harry and Neville chatted with Seamus for a while before heading off to talk with Alexandria Rafe and Sally-Anne Perks.

"Hey Harry," Sally-Anne said happily. "How were your holidays?"

"Fantastic," Harry replied. "I'm sure you heard about Sirius Black getting out of prison," Sally-Anne and Alexandria nodded. "Well Draco and I stayed with him. He's my godfather you see."

"That's great Harry," Sally-Anne said. "I know you weren't fond of your other family," When she said that Harry let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Understatement if there ever was one," Harry murmured.

"What about you, Neville?" Sally-Anne asked. Neville looked a little surprised to be included.

"It wasn't bad," He replied after a moment. "Harry got me to convince Gran to get me a proper wand. I can't wait to try it out in class."

"You didn't have your own wand?" Alexandria asked, speaking for the first time during the conversation.

"No," Neville said sadly. "Gran thought I should use Dad's wand."

"Well it's good that you got one," Sally-Anne said with a smile. "If you two don't mind, we're going to say hello to Lavender and Parvati."

"That's fine," Harry said with a smile. "It's good to see you two."

"Same to you, Harry," Sally-Anne replied before grabbing Alexandria's arm and pulling her away. It was a lucky time that they did because Harry turned around to see Luna and Ginny descending the stairs. He waved to them and they both made their way over to him with massive grins on their faces.

"Good work," Harry said with a grin. "Both in Gryffindor! I couldn't have hoped for more."

"I know," Ginny said with a nod. "Don't tell Ron this, but the Hat actually wanted to put me in Slytherin at one stage but it changed its mind. It also told me I wasn't the only Weasley child to have this said to them. I wonder who else?"

"Fred and George," Harry and Neville said at once causing both Luna and Ginny to giggle.

"You're probably right," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "Probably Percy as well."

"The Hat wanted me in Ravenclaw," Luna said suddenly.

"That's what you wanted isn't it Luna?" Neville asked. Luna smiled slightly.

"I suppose I did at one point but I convinced the Hat to change its mind," Luna explained. "I wanted to be with friends."

"I've told you before that I would have been your friend anyway," Harry said. Luna suddenly reached out and hugged him.

"I know but I think it would be better to be closer to your friends," Luna said. "Can't have the Wrackspurts affecting them too much," Harry laughed.

"I guess not," Harry said before remembering something. "Draco and I were talking over the holidays and we were considering continuing the study group we had last year this year as well. You're both welcome to join us."

"That would be great!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"I agree," Luna said with a nod. "It should make classes a lot easier," Just then Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevey said excitedly.

"Hi Colin," Harry said, repressing a sigh. "Good work getting into Gryffindor."

"I know! The Hat said I would do best in Gryffindor," Colin said quickly. "Said it saw some potential in me to be brave and courageous. I really hope so, Harry."

"I'm sure you'll be great Colin," Harry said, looking to Neville.

"Harry," Neville said quickly. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to bed early?"

"Oh! That's right, Nev. I did," Harry said before turning to Colin. "Sorry Colin, but I'm really quite tired. Mind if I go?"

"Of course not!" Colin said quickly. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Thank you," Harry said before looking to Ginny and Luna. "G'night you two."

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny replied.

"Night Harry," Luna said dreamily. "I hope the bedbugs don't bite."

"I'm sure they won't," Harry told her before heading upstairs with Neville in tow. "You don't have to come," Harry told him.

"Nah," Neville said. "I'm tired anyway."

"Thanks for that by the way," Harry said sincerely.

"No worries," Neville said as they entered the now second year's boys dormitory. "I know that you don't much like that."

"I'm sure his heart's in the right place," Harry said with a sigh. "But I can't like someone who sees me as the 'Boy Who Lived'. I only have that title because my parents died. If they didn't, I'd just be 'the Boy' which is ironic because the Dursleys did call me that."

The two got changed and got into bed. Harry found that he actually was tired so he left writing letters to Sirius and Remus until the next day. He hoped that Chris would reply soon.

"Good night Harry," Neville said with a yawn.

"Night Nev," Harry replied as he started to fall asleep. He didn't know when he did, but he didn't hear or see anyone else enter the dorm.

The next morning Harry found himself being woken by Neville. Apparently Harry had gotten used to being able to sleep in at home while Neville had not had that luxury as he had to wake up early in the morning because his Gran told him to. Harry fumbled for his glasses before getting ready for the day. In that time, Neville woke Draco, Ron and Seamus up as well.

Harry and Neville left the others to get ready and walked downstairs to find Hermione waiting for them. Harry wondered how Hermione _always_ seemed to be awake before them. It was very unnerving. She was also with Ginny and Luna. Harry remembered something and pulled Luna aside.

"How'd you sleep?" Harry asked quietly. Luna sighed but smiled.

"Strangely well," She replied. "It was strange sleeping in a different bed, but I realised that I would have to and when I realised that I got to sleep quicker," Luna had told Harry before that she had trouble sleeping in beds that weren't her own.

"That's good," Harry said, giving the small blonde girl a slight hug. "You tell me if you need anything alright?"

"I will," Luna said with a smile as she took Harry's hand. "Thank you Harry. I think we should go and get some breakfast don't you think?" Harry looked at his hand for a few seconds before shrugging it off and just accepting it. When they walked over to Hermione, Ginny and Neville they looked at the two questioningly but Luna just shrugged. "Friends hold hands," Was all she said. The others seemed to accept that well enough.

The five quickly made their way to the Great Hall, Luna not taking her hand out of Harry's, and had breakfast. They were soon joined by Draco and Ron who looked quite unhappy about having been awoken so early in the morning. Apparently they were not morning people at all.

After they all had breakfast, Professor McGonagall made the rounds and handed out their timetables. Harry was right the night before as they had Defence Against the Dark Arts straight up just as they did the year before, which Harry thought was a little strange. Though one thing he noticed was that the class was now split up. Gryffindor was with Ravenclaw for that class. Harry was quite pleased with that result. They were also with Ravenclaw for History of Magic while they were with Hufflepuff in Herbology and Charms. Slytherin were with them for Transfiguration and Potions. Harry noted that he didn't have Potions until that following Thursday.

Hermione was very sceptical going into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom that day. Harry noticed that the classroom was nearly exactly the same as it was the year prior but the television-like things were gone and there was a whiteboard at the front of the room. As they were last year, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Ron were the first in the room, but they soon found that they were followed closely by Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

The nine chatted together as the room filled. They all turned as they heard the door open to the room. Professor Laurie came in, his cane in one hand and a Muggle bag hoisted over a shoulder. When he got to his desk he swiftly swung his bag over and had it land on the floor with a thud. He then put his cane on the table and sat roughly in his Muggle swivel chair. That nearly made Harry laugh. Laurie pointed his wand at himself and whispered something.

"CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME?" He asked, his voice amplified so loud it actually hurt to hear. He shook his head and crossed his eyes before muttering something else. "Whoops. A bit loud I think," Harry smiled at the look on his face while he noticed that Hermione had an expression on her face that looked like McGonagall disapproving of something.

"As I'm sure you all know, I'm Professor Laurie," He said, swinging back and forth on his chair. "I really couldn't care less what you call me. 'Professor'. 'Sir'. 'Laurie'. 'Greg'. 'Git'. Doesn't really matter to me, just as I hope it won't matter to you when I don't call you by your names, which I won't.

"I'm here to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts. And interesting subject, I must say," Laurie said this as he picked up his cane and began to pace the room. "Of course, it makes it more difficult for me because you are adept at using a lot of spells from first through fourth or fifth year. Quirrell's work. It's also difficult because I don't see how learning how to defend against magical creatures will really help against the 'Dark Arts'. Wouldn't you learn that in 'Defence Against Magical Creatures'? Surely that would be better than learning to care for them.

"So, as you can see, I have a problem. I can't really teach you too much practical stuff this year because Quirrell stole that away from me. So what do I teach you?" He suddenly stopped pacing, leaning on his cane for support. "Well, to learn how to defend against the Dark Arts, is it not the best idea to study the Dark Arts themselves?" Hermione worriedly placed her hand in the air. "Yes?"

"You're going to teach us the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked incredulously. Professor Laurie looked strangely shocked.

"Oh. My God! However did you figure me out? Oh no!" He said mockingly before looking serious again. "Of course not. I don't know what made you think I would teach you those things. Of course, I could if I wanted to."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "You've used the Dark Arts?"

"Of course!" Laurie exclaimed. "I don't really see the problem."

"But...they're dark," Hermione protested.

"This is off topic really, but I'll continue with it," Laurie said as he drew his wand. "Tell me..."

"Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione supplied.

"Tell me Granger," Laurie said. "What do you classify as 'Dark' magic."

"Anything that could cause terrible harm to someone," Hermione replied. "Severe injuries or death for example."

"Right then," Laurie said. "Tell me, is the wand-lighting charm a Dark spell?" The class laughed.

"Of course not, sir," Hermione replied. Laurie nodded.

"_Lumos_!" Laurie said loudly and there was a flash of light that momentarily blinded Harry for about twenty seconds. When he could finally see again, Laurie was leaning back in his swivel chair with a smug look on his face. "As I've shown, the wand-lighting charm could easily harm someone. Much brighter and I reckon I would have blinded you all. I would say serious injury, wouldn't you Granger?" Hermione opened her mouth but said nothing. "Thought so.

"As I was saying," Laurie continued. "I intend to show you old battles from the past two major wars. That's why I had you get _that_ particular book. I have sources that will provide me with what I need," This time Anthony Goldstein had his hand in the air. "Mmm?"

"But sir, how do you intend to show us these? It's not like you have Muggle technology," He queried. Laurie looked at Anthony as his eyes widened.

"Damn!" He shouted as he banged his cane on the desk in front of him. "I didn't think that through. I guess that means I have nothing I can teach you," And then he shook his head as he reached into a jacket pocket, took out the orange bottle a downed a handful of pills. "I have what is called a pensieve whoever you are."

"Anthony Goldstein," Anthony replied.

"Uh-huh," Laurie said uninterestedly. "Anyway, I will be able to gather memories from various sources so that we can watch some of the battles from that book," Hermione had her hand in the air once more and Laurie sighed deeply, rubbing his leg. "Yes, Granger?"

"But what about practical defence?" Hermione asked.

"As you can no doubt tell, I really can't move that great," Laurie said, still rubbing his leg. "That's why I can't teach the older years. I'll teach a bit of practical, but I can't promise too much because of this," Hermione's mouth made an 'o' shape as she realised she had touched a nerve. "For this lesson I would like you all to show me exactly what Quirrell taught you last year so I know what to teach you."

For the rest of the lesson, the class demonstrated the various spells that Quirrell had taught them the year prior which Harry found slightly painful. They also told Laurie what other things Quirrell had taught them. When the class ended, they moved on to the other classes for the day. When they entered their classroom from the year before, Harry turned to Hermione.

"What did you think?" He asked, truly wanting to know her opinion.

"I think he's very rude," Hermione said. Harry nodded as he had picked up a little on that.

"What about what he's going to teach us?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"I have to admit it should be pretty fun," Hermione said.

"'Pretty fun'?" Draco asked incredulously. "We get to see some of the biggest battles of the last one hundred years. That's better than 'pretty fun'."

"Yeah," Neville said quickly. "We'll probably get to see Dumbledore beat Grindelwald," Hermione's eyes widened and she began to look very excited.

"You're right!" Hermione said, extremely excited. "I think I should read that book again."

"'Again'?" Ron questioned with a pained look. "I haven't even read it once!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Let me start by saying that I like this chapter, which probably means that it's terrible, but I don't really mind. I was going to have this uploaded yesterday but I didn't really have the time to do it, so here it is.**

**I wrote the Sorting Hat Song myself, which is quite an achievement because I'm usually pretty terrible at writing poems. It says what I wanted it to say and then some.**

**I hope that you aren't too angry with me for putting Luna in Gryffindor, though I think the reasons are pretty sound.**

**The diaries was an interesting thing I thought of doing when I wrote the Prologue of this story to make Lucius look a little smarter about it all. Also, I love the image it creates. It's rather funny.**

**The discussion they have about Slughorn I know is a little too 'old' for twelve year olds to talk about, but I feel that it was needed. On Slughorn, I decided during writing the last book that I would have Snape teach both Potions and Defence. But don't think that this means Snape won't be in the story. He certainly will be, but they just won't have him as a teacher.**

**I hope you all like the premise of Professor Laurie's classes. One of the reasons that I chose this was because I wanted to write the Dumbledore and Grindelwald duel. Next chapter won't include one, but I think the chapter after it will.**

**My thanks go out to _Son of Whitebeard_, _LadyClaire87_, _Shinigami_, _Vampanezegirl97_ and _SirLordLonKirk_ (Who I am assuming is the anonymous review as well. If it wasn't, let me now) for reviewing this story.**

**_LadyClaire87_ - I think Jo did a good job with the barrier in canon. They overreacted which was what should have happened given what they know. Plus she acknowledged that they overreacted as well which was good. There was no reason in my story for an overreaction really. And yes, I do think Harry panicked soley because he would have had to go back to the Dursleys. Regan will be interesting to write. For right now, I really don't have a large part for her to play, but I'm sure it'll come to me in time.**

**_Shinigami_ - Ron was always tactless in canon and I don't really plan for that to change much here. Of course it will tone down when he actually gets to know Luna, and some of the others, better but he will make mistakes. Luna was mainly upset at the fact that, by saying things against Ravenclaw, Ron was saying mean things about her mother. I agree that she was angry, but I don't see Luna as a 'hexing' person. She's too...pure I guess would be the best word. To the Thestrals, yes Ron saw Quirrell die. Draco did as well, though he was still in a state of shock. He did see it but didn't really comprehend it until later, hence why he saw the Thestrals.**

**_Vampanesegirl97_ - Thank you! I wouldn't say Sirius is one of my favourite characters, but he is in the top ten at least. Maybe eight or nine. My original plan for this book, as I've said before, was to have Harry shake Draco's hand when it was offerred and it's grown to this. Oh how things change. I actually had plans for Neville to be in Hufflepuff. Ugh.**

**_SirLordLonKirk_ - Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. My third book is going to be interesting, for me at least, because I have the least plans for it compared to the others. I think that's because I'm cramming things into these first two books and when it gets to the fourth, while some things will be the same, I have plans for it to be very different. The same can be said for the last three books as well. I think that the third one will be the most difficult to write creatively. I'll consider Stephen Fry. Hmm. Maybe I should get some DVDs. We'll see. And, yes, real life does get in the way, though I wish it wouldn't. But I should be able to write a lot for the next three months which is good.**

**By the way, there will be an Interlude chapter put up after this one. So, thanks for reading and be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	11. Interludes 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interludes: Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Unidentified Student<strong>_

**Interlude: Luna Lovegood**

Luna watched on as the students were all Sorted into their houses. She had a lock of her hair in her fingers and was twirling it around. Despite her calm exterior, Luna was as worried as all of the other students who had to be Sorted. She glanced over towards Harry and his friends and sighed quietly.

Luna was in something of a conundrum. On one hand she wanted to make her parents proud and be in Ravenclaw, especially her mother whom she missed more than anything in the world. On the other hand she knew that being Sorted into Ravenclaw would make her friendships with Harry and the others a lot more difficult. Also, she wasn't sure how some of the other Ravenclaws would accept her.

It was really a tough choice but, just as she was about to have her name called, she realised something. Her mother would have wanted her to be happy and with friends. Even as a young girl, Luna had difficulty making friends. Ginevra was the only true friend Luna had until she was eleven. Now Luna had friends and she knew she wanted to be somewhere that she would be accepted.

"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonagall called and Luna happily skipped up to the stool, pleased that she knew exactly where she wanted to go. Knowing this, she felt a lot more confident. She put the Sorting Hat on her head and she immediately felt a presence in her mind.

"What an intriguing mind," The Sorting Hat said in Luna's head to which Luna simply smiled. "I haven't seen one quite like it since I sorted your father. You are both very unique individuals."

_Thank you_, Luna thought politely. _Daddy and I do pride ourselves on that_.

"I see you witnessed your poor mother's untimely death," The Sorting Hat said sadly. "I see how it has hurt you."

_Yes_, Luna thought sadly. _I miss Mummy a lot. It did hurt to see what I did._

"I can see that," The Sorting Hat replied. "I must say, I can't believe that your father _still_ hasn't found the Crumple Horned Snorcack yet. I thought he would have."

_It is most elusive_, Luna agreed. _But we both keep looking. We'll find it one day_.

"I'm sure that you will," The Sorting Hat said happily. "But now we have to move on to actually Sorting you into your house. As I'm sure you already know, you are very suited to Ravenclaw House. You are quick witted and you have a very open mind. And you appear to be quite studious."

_I must get all that from Mummy and Daddy_, Luna replied.

"I thoroughly agree. But my problem lies in the fact that you seem to also be very suited to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as well," The Sorting Hat said fairly. "I can see that you are good friends with Harry Potter, Draco Potter and Ginevra Weasley. I can also see that you would do anything for them. Very Hufflepuff and, at the same time, very Gryffindor."

_I think_, Luna started slowly. _That I would like to go to Gryffindor House_.

"Indeed? Why would that be?" The Sorting Hat asked.

_I know that I am suited for Ravenclaw, but what's the point of going there if I can't be with my friends_, Luna explained. _I can do just as well academically in Gryffindor but I can also have my friends_.

"I think that is a beautiful sentiment, Luna," The Sorting Hat said. "Everyone deserves friendship. You more than others."

_Before I go, I would just like to say that I am happy you don't have a lot of Wrackspurts_, Luna thought quickly and she heard the Sorting Hat chuckle in her head.

"I have charms so I don't get Wrackspurts," The Sorting Hat replied. "But thank you nonetheless, Luna. GRYFFINDOR!"

**Interlude: Ginny Weasley**

Ginny was very nervous waiting to be Sorted. It was only made worse that she was so low on the list because of her last name being 'Weasley'. Because of that, she had to wait until near to the very end. She had to watch as every other first year got that nervousness and anxiety lifted off their shoulder. It was quite annoying actually.

She saw that Colin Creevey boy get sorted into Gryffindor and she actually felt a little bad for Harry when that happened. She also watched as Luna got sorted into Gryffindor. That had surprised her because she was so certain that Luna would be in Ravenclaw. But when she thought about it, it kind of made sense. Luna was friends with Harry so it made sense that she would want to be with her friends.

And so Ginny waited and watched as McGonagall called all of the names from her list, the nervousness and anxiety growing. It was about to become too much when she was finally called up to the Sorting Hat herself.

"Weasley, Ginevra," McGonagall said. Ginny was so nervous that she barely recognised the use of her full name. Ginny didn't realise it at the time, but she slowly made her way up to the Sorting Hat and sat it on her head. She wasn't expecting what she heard.

"YES!" The Hat said loudly in her head. "The last one! Oh how I wish I had legs so I could dance!"

_What do you mean_? Ginny asked, confused and the Hat laughed.

"The last Weasley of course, Ginevra," The Hat replied happily. "Oh, the red hair of the Weasleys has tired me over the years. But...oh. You are not quite the same."

_I would hope not_, Ginny thought indignantly. _I'm a girl after all_.

"Precisely," The Hat said. "You are the first female Weasley I have sorted in a long time. And your mind is very different from all of your brothers. It's almost like a mixture of each of them with a lot of differences as well."

_I _did_ have to grow up with them_, Ginny pointed out.

"That you did," The Hat agreed. "Did you know that I could put you in Slytherin with no problems. I felt the same with some of your brothers."

_Really? _Ginny asked sounding surprised.

"Indeed," The Hat said jovially. "But I do know that Slytherin is most definitely not for you. No, you are far more brave than you are cunning. But you are also smart and loyal as well. Quite a decision I have."

_I wouldn't mind any of those three Houses, but I think I would like Gryffindor,_ Ginny told the Hat.

"I thought you would say that," The Hat replied. "That was going to be my choice as well. GRYFFINDOR!"

**Interlude: Unidentified Student**

The student sat at their House Table, finishing up some dessert. It was quite a good feast. They had enjoyed the dinner more so than many they had had before. They watched as Dumbledore stood and opened his mouth to speak. But then they watched as a bunch of owls flew into the Hall.

One of the owls dropped a black book in front of the student. They were quite surprised at how similar it looked to the diary they had picked up in Diagon Alley not long ago. They had become quite attached to the diary that they had found. It was rather intriguing that it wrote back and they found themselves telling this diary a lot about themselves. Their fears, their hopes, their dreams. Nothing was off limits when talking to Tom.

So with that in mind, they picked up the diary and looked at it for a minute before deciding that they would just give it to someone else. They didn't need a second diary, especially if it couldn't do the same things that their current one could do.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dumbledore asked loudly and the chatter in the Great Hall stopped. "I do not know what is happening with these diaries, but I feel it would be best for everyone who received one to take it to a Professor and we will check each one for any curses and such. If they turn out to be free of such things we will return them to you if you so desire. So, if you received a diary right now please step forward and give it to a Professor."

The student picked up the diary and left the table, going towards the Teacher's Table. They walked up to Professor Snape and the man looked at them with disgust.

"I don't need this diary," The student informed Snape. "I already have one."

Snape gave a curt nod and snatched the diary from the hand of the student. They walked back to their table and sat down, waiting for Dumbledore's final announcement. They put their hand in the pocket of their robes and felt the diary. It was comforting knowing that it was there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Sorry I'm so vague in the last one. Had to be really, got to keep up the suspense. I really liked writing the other Sorting Hat sequences in my last story so I decided to do it again here with Luna and Ginny. I thought these were pretty good.**

**I can't really think of much else to say here, so thanks for reading and let me know what you think about this!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 9: Quidditch Trials

_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Quidditch Tryouts<strong>_

After their first day of lessons as second years, Harry and Draco decided that they should sign up for Quidditch trials and put their name on the sign-up sheet. Well, Harry was actually reminded because Oliver Wood was waiting for him in the Common Room when Harry got there and looked quite irritated when he saw Harry walk past the sign-up sheet. Harry immediately signed his name to try out. Harry was going for Seeker while Draco was trying for Chaser although he didn't think he would actually get on the team because Alicia, Angelina and Katie were all too good to be replaced. The tryouts were to be held the following Saturday.

The next morning the group went down to the Great Hall where they were greeted by Professor Sprout who had a very large stack of the diaries. She informed them all that the diaries had been checked and that there were no problems found with them. Harry already knew that he didn't want one, but Hermione, Ginny and Luna took one each. Harry assumed it was a girl thing, but as he looked around the Great Hall he saw many boys had the diaries too. He saw Nikolas Riander, Ernie Macmillan, Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley all with the diaries in their hands or in front of them, and those were only the ones that he recognised.

The first class that Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron had after breakfast was, unfortunately, History of Magic which the boys all attempted to sleep through. Hermione made it hard by jabbing each of them in the side when they had almost fallen asleep. Harry was surprised to see an amused look on her face the third time she did it to him. He had expected anger.

The next lesson was one that the group was excited for. Potions with Slughorn. They all agreed that it would be immensely interesting to see exactly how Slughorn would teach a class, especially after having someone like Snape. Given that Slughorn had taught for so many years, they all knew he would have to be good.

The first thing that made them happy was that the classroom that Slughorn was using was a lot easier to get to. It was still in the dungeons, but not so deep. Even the Slytherins were thankful of that. Harry and Neville paired together while Hermione and Draco sat close by. Ron paired with Seamus.

Harry glanced over and saw that Zabini and Nott were not exactly happy. He assumed that it was because Snape was no longer there to favour them. He could only hope that Slughorn didn't favour his own house like Snape did. He, at least, knew that Slughorn didn't hate him, so that was a good thought.

They had only been in the room for a little over a minute when the door creaked open and Slughorn made his way in, carrying a roll of parchment. He sat the parchment on his front desk, paused to take a breath and then faced the room.

"As I understand it, you are not extremely well versed in the art that is Potion-making," He began. Harry could only agree. "I have looked over the notes from your lessons from last year with Professor Snape and I can see the problem. It must have slipped Professor Snape's mind to go over the basics of Potions before you started brewing. This is what I will be teaching you to begin with.

"The only way in which you can successfully brew any potion all of the time is by knowing the ways in which the ingredients themselves react," Slughorn explained, slowly pacing the room. "Without that knowledge, any potion that you make will be, ultimately, worse in quality. It also helps to know this because it will show you why some ingredients should never be used together under any circumstances.

"I firmly believe that you can never brew a potion with one hundred percent accuracy until you know the precise natures of the ingredients," Harry was slightly amazed by this. He also wondered why Snape had never taught them this to begin with. "So from now until the Christmas Holidays, I will be teaching you all about the ingredients. Only when we have done that will I allow you to do your own brewing."

The lesson continued with Harry taking down notes on quite a lot of ingredients. He had to write out the name, usefulness and what the ingredient should never be used with, so as to avoid injury. They did this alphabetically and went through the letters 'A' and 'B' with a few from the letter 'C' that lesson. Their homework for the week was to research the rest of 'C' and also 'D'. Harry and his friends were about to leave when Slughorn said one last thing.

"Could the Potters, Granger and Longbottom please stay behind for a moment?" He asked, standing from his seat. Harry looked at his friends who looked slightly confused. Ron looked a little annoyed.

"I'll just wait for you outside then," He said, leaving the room. Slughorn approached the four remaining in the room.

"What did you think of the lesson?" He asked.

"It was better than all of our lessons before," Harry replied truthfully.

"If I may ask, sir," Hermione said. "Why didn't Professor Snape teach us this in class?" Slughorn looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Professor Snape is one of the best Potions Masters in Europe, and I daresay the world," He replied somewhat evasively. "I don't like to speak ill of my colleagues, but I feel that Professor Snape is not exactly suited to teaching, as such. At least not Potions. I am hoping that he will be better once I finish here."

"I'm sure you didn't keep us back to discuss the class," Draco said in a tone that, to Harry, sounded slightly rude, but Slughorn smiled.

"Straight to the point, I see," Slughorn said with a chuckle. "Well, I am holding a dinner not this coming Saturday, but the following Saturday. I would be honoured if you four would join me," Harry looked to his friends with surprise on his face. Draco nodded nearly immediately and Neville was not far behind. Hermione looked slightly apprehensive but nodded.

"We would love to, sir," Draco said for the group. "Who else will be attending?" Slughorn grinned.

"I have a few people lined up, but you four are the first," he replied. "Just be at my office at six-thirty. I'm sure it will be a spectacular night."

"We'd best be going," Neville said. "We don't want to miss lunch."

"Ah, yes. Go ahead," Slughorn said happily as Harry and his friends made their way to the door. When they exited, they found Ron waiting for them.

"What was that about?" Ron asked quickly.

"He's invited us to have some dinner," Harry replied and Ron wrinkled his nose. "Next Saturday."

"Glad it's you and not me, let me tell you," Ron said.

"Well, we could get some good contacts," Draco said. Ron gave him a strange look. "What? I may be a Gryffindor, but I was brought up to be a Slytherin."

The next few days went by quickly and Harry soon found himself headed out to the Quidditch pitch with Draco, both carrying their Nimbus 2001 brooms. Harry was beginning to feel quite nervous about the prospect of actually trying out for the team. He had been told that he was an absolute natural, but that didn't make things any easier.

They reached the Quidditch pitch where there were about twenty others already there. Wood had a massive grin when he saw Harry and Draco approaching.

"I see you've made it, Harry," Wood said excitedly. "There's only two other people trying out for the Seeker position since Madeline finished last year. Draco, you're trying for Chaser right?" Draco nodded.

"I doubt I'll get on the team though," He replied honestly. "Katie, Angelina and Alicia are all extremely good. I don't know that I'll match up."

"They are pretty darn good, but I'm sure you'll do fine," Wood said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. He then turned back to Harry. "We're going to do the Seekers first. Let me just go and announce it," Harry gave a single, silent nod and Wood turned to face the group. "Alright! Seekers first!" Two other people stepped forward. One was a girl who looked to be Harry's height, though Harry knew that she was in fourth year, called Ilana and the other a much larger, and not very seeker-like, sixth year boy that Harry didn't know the name of.

"Right then," Wood said seriously. "I'm going to release just one Snitch and you three are going to fly up and attempt to retrieve it. Whilst this is going on, I will have the current Beaters, Fred and George Weasley, try to knock you off your brooms with the Bludgers. If you successfully catch the Snitch, you get the position. Right?" He received three nods. "Excellent. Now, mount your brooms. Good. Now I will release the Snitch and then blow my whistle. On that whistle, you may begin looking," Wood reached into the large wooden crate at his feet and undid a latch. The Golden Snitch flew upwards into the air and Harry followed it closely with his eyes. There was a ten second wait before Wood blew the whistle.

Harry started by racing off in the direction that he had seen the Snitch go originally. Apparently the sixth year had no idea where it was because he flew straight up and tried to scan the grounds from above. Ilana seemed to have lost it at some point because she did go in a direction that Harry had seen the Snitch headed.

Harry stopped at about the midpoint of the field in order to simply look around for a flash of gold when, out of nowhere, he heard a crack to his left. Seemingly on instinct, Harry dived with the broom and felt something brush his hair. Harry whirled the broom around and saw one of the twins grinning like a madman and immediately decided to fly in the other direction.

After that near miss, Harry was much more alert as to where everyone on the pitch was. Ilana seemed to be scouring the bottom of the pitch, hoping that the Snitch was down there, while the sixth year was much too high up to even consider seeing it very well and Fred and George were racing after the Bludgers and hitting them with their baseball-like bats.

Harry also noticed that Wood had gathered about eleven other people, including Draco, to the bottom of the rings. Apparently he was going to make the most of the time by having the Chaser tryouts at the same time.

Harry found that it was quite difficult trying to keep his eye on everyone and still be on the lookout for the flash of gold that may only be seen for a millisecond before it disappears again. Harry decided to circle the pitch in the hope that he would spot the Snitch and be able to catch it. During the next ten minutes, Harry had no sign of the Snitch and had dodged four bludgers sent right at him.

As Harry looked over at the now smaller group of potential Chasers, he saw something flicker next to Alicia's head. He couldn't be sure what it was because it was too far away, but he decided that it could easily be the Snitch. Before he even thought, Harry forced the broom to race towards the group. As the broom hurtled towards its target, Harry made sure to keep an eye out for the Snitch again. And he did see it.

The Snitch had moved quite a bit. In fact, he saw it very close to where Wood was floating in the air, attempting to block the potential Chasers' shots. Harry quickly jerked the broom upwards and raced towards Wood. Luckily for him, the Snitch seemed content where it was. Harry reached out an arm as he got closer.

Wood hadn't even realised that Harry was racing towards him as he didn't flinch. At least not until Harry's arm narrowly missed his nose. Harry urged himself forward just a bit more and felt something round clasped in his hand. He stopped the broom slowly before opening his right hand to see that he had, indeed, caught the Snitch. He turned the broom around to see Wood with a bewildered look on his face.

"Here you are Oliver," Harry said, showing Oliver the Snitch. "Guess I'm the new Seeker then."

"Uh...yes. You are," Oliver said before turning to the potential Chasers. "Just a minute," He turned back to Harry. "I knew it!" He said excitedly.

"It is pretty exciting," Harry said, his words not really mimicking what he was feeling.

"Without a doubt!" Oliver said happily. "The next thing I need you to do is pick out of Ilana and Parker to be a substitute in case you can't play."

"Ilana," Harry said immediately. "No offence to Parker, but he wouldn't see the Snitch from up there," Harry motioned to the air above them where Parker had actually gone higher.

"Alright then," Wood said. "Could you go and inform Parker that he can go, and tell Ilana that she's the sub?" Harry nodded. "Excellent! I have Chasers to pick!"

Harry decided to go and talk to Parker first. Harry flew upwards quite a distance. "Hey! Parker!" Harry said loudly and the bigger boy looked over at him. "I got the Snitch. You can go," Parker gave Harry a dirty look before flying downwards. Harry turned to go and look for Ilana but found that she was right next to him.

"I saw you get the Snitch," She said with a slight Russian accent. "Good work. I was much too far away to have a chance."

"Don't worry too much," Harry said. "I chose you as the replacement Seeker if I can't play."

"Really?" Ilana asked excitedly. "That's better than I was expecting. Thank you!"

"No problem," Harry said, glancing at the Chasers to see Draco taking off. "If you don't mind, Ilana, I'm just going to watch my friend."

"Of course," Ilana replied with a smile. "Thank you Harry."

Harry quickly flew to one of the stands that he saw had a few people watching. He carefully landed and got off his broom, setting it aside. As he did, he saw a large flash and some smoke.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevey said grasping a camera, racing up some stairs to sit down next to Harry who groaned, though Colin didn't notice. "You were really good!"

"Thanks Colin," Harry said, watching Draco.

"Is that your friend out there? What's he trying out for? Is he good?" Colin asked quickly and without a breath.

"Yes, that's my friend Draco. He's trying out for a Chaser," Harry replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "He's not bad."

"This is so exciting!" Colin suddenly said. "I've read a bit on Quidditch, but I haven't even tried a broom yet. We get to do that soon. I hope I'm as good as you. I might even try out for the Quidditch team next year."

"You do that, Colin," Harry said absently, tuning out Colin for the most part as he watched Draco performing quite well. He was out on the pitch with Angelina and a third year boy that Harry had seen around. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but Draco and Angelina were fairly even in terms of goals. The other boy wasn't faring so well.

They each took close to twenty-five shots at goal. In the end, Harry thought that Angelina had at least two more than Draco, but Draco had done fairly well. Harry watched as the three flew to the ground and joined the rest of the Chasers. Wood took the last two Chasers up into the air and they began to shoot.

"I'm not sure I like Professor Snape, though," Colin said. Harry was lost as he hadn't heard anything Colin had said in a while. "I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't really like anyone outside of Slytherin," Harry told Colin, while focusing on the two chasers. "But you don't have him do you?"

"No," Colin said quickly. "But I've seen him around. He always looks at me funny. A lot of kids at my old school used to look at me that way and they all didn't like me. That's why I think he doesn't like me."

"Uh-huh," Harry said as one of the potential Chasers scored on Wood. "Be glad you don't have him this year. He's terrible."

"Is he really?" Colin asked, edging slightly closer to Harry. "Then why is he here teaching? I can't imagine Dumbledore would have him here if he was a terrible teacher. There must be something."

"Probably," Harry said, trying to get Colin to take the hint. And apparently he did because he stopped talking. Harry watched the rest of the shots at Wood before the final two hit the ground. "Sorry Colin, but I have to go see how Draco went. See you around," Harry flung himself on his broomstick and flew away before Colin could even reply. Harry quickly made it to the ground just as Wood was making the announcement.

"Right then," Wood said. "We've got three. I'm happy to announce that Alicia, Angelina and Katie all retain their places. We also have three replacements just in case. They are Joanna Cameron, Arnold Hyland and Draco Malfoy. Alright then! We move onto Beaters. I want the Chasers and the replacement Chasers in the air. We only have six Beaters to try out, so this shouldn't take too long."

Harry decided that he would go back up into the stands to watch seeing as how Draco was going to be back out on the field. Harry only hoped that Draco wouldn't be hit by a Bludger. _Not a good way to start the year_, Harry thought wryly as he mounted his broom and flew up. He decided to try a different stand to avoid Colin. When he found one, he was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron there.

"When'd you guys get here?" Harry asked as he got off his broom.

"We followed you down," Hermione replied. "We would have walked with you but Luna said that you needed space."

"I could see the Wrackspurts from quite far away," Luna said as Harry sat down next to Neville. "You needed time to work them out of your head."

"Thank you Luna," Harry said.

"Congratulations, by the way, Harry," Neville said happily. "You got the place!"

"That's really good, Harry," Ginny said excitedly. "Charlie got Seeker at your age too. I was a little worried for you with Ilana out there actually."

"Ilana? Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Her father is a famous Seeker," Ron replied. "Well, he was. He retired last year. Vern Warren. He was really good. I bet he trained her."

"Why didn't Ilana try out last year?" Harry asked.

"She was very sick the day of the tryouts," Ron replied. "She was rather upset about that," As she said that, Harry watched Arnold Hyland get hit in the arm by a Bludger when one of the potential Beaters missed a hit.

"That must have hurt," Neville said with a wince as Arnold struggled to hold onto his broom.

"This is really a barbaric game," Hermione commented. "I guess they are lucky that magic can easily mend broken bones."

Not long after Arnold was taken to the Hospital Wing, all of the players were back on the field awaiting the results. Harry decided to stay in the stands. Even from where he was he could tell that Wood chose Fred and George. Harry knew they would be picked because the other choices were quite bad. Along with Arnold being hit, Alicia, Katie and Draco had _very_ near misses. As the field was clearing, Harry turned to his friends.

"I can probably take one of you on the broom with me," Harry said, shifting his Nimbus 2001. "Who wants to come?" Hermione and Neville, as expected, looked apprehensive and Luna looked serene. Ginny, however, looked excited.

"I'll go," She said excitedly. Harry nodded and mounted the broom.

"Hop on then," Harry said and Ginny actually squealed as she got on and put her arms around Harry's waist. Harry felt a little strange at first but he got over it once he took off. He decided to take Ginny for a quick lap of the Quidditch pitch. Harry then found a patch of grass near where Draco was standing and landed. Draco smirked at him.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend!_" Draco drawled, still smirking.

"Whatever you think, Draco," Harry replied with a shrug. He noticed that Ginny's face was rather red. "Good work by the way."

"I was just one off," Draco said, picking up his broom. "Alicia got one more than I did."

"I thought you did really well," Ginny said, her face still red.

"Thanks," Draco said. "When did you get here by the way?"

"They followed us apparently," Harry said.

"Stalkers," Draco said with a large grin. Harry, Draco and Ginny were just leaving the pitch when the others caught up to them. There were congratulations everywhere until they got up to the castle when they were met with a most unpleasant sight.

"You two actually think you're Quidditch material?" Zabini sneered, holding an exact replica of the brooms in Harry and Draco's hands. "I'm surprised you're walking off," His entourage consisting of Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle and Crabbe laughed. Harry saw that Nott, Crabbe and Goyle each had a Nimbus 2001.

"Yeah, that's right," Nott said. "My parents bought us all Nimbus 2001's so we can join the Slytherin team. I'm going to be Seeker."

"Going to be?" Harry asked. "That would mean that you're good enough to be."

"I am!" Nott shouted.

"I wasn't even aware that Crabbe and Goyle could fly," Draco drawled. "You sure the brooms don't snap?" Crabbe and Goyle seemed not to understand the joke, but Zabini and Nott did, though they didn't say anything.

"What?" Neville asked. "You're not going to attack us this time?"

"Why would we?" Nott asked. "We'd just win. _Again_."

"Perhaps you should learn to count," Hermione interjected. "There are seven of us and only six of you."

"What do you know Granger?" Zabini exclaimed. "You're right. But you have two firsties and a weasel, so I can't see how that would be a match."

"That's it!" Ron shouted angrily as he drew his wand. He was about to say a spell but, just on time, Snape walked around the corner.

"Weasley!" He yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He was going to attack us Professor!" Pansy said, with tears in her eyes.

"Well then, fifty points from Gryffindor, Weasley," Snape said with a smirk. "And ten points each from the rest of you. Now if you would get out of my students' way," Harry was fuming, but stood aside and let the snickering Slytherin's past. "Detention all next week, Weasley. My classroom. Seven o'clock."

"But what about dinner?" Ron complained.

"Not my problem," Snape replied. "Seven o'clock," Ron was about to say something but Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Don't," Harry said simply.

"Potter," Snape drawled. "I see you have _some_ sense. Unlike your father."

"What do you know about my father?" Harry asked angrily. Snape made a 'tut tut' sound.

"Ten points for your tone, Potter," Snape replied. "Now get out of my sight."

Harry and his friends spent the rest of their day in the Common Room doing homework or just sitting around. That was until Professor McGonagall came through the portrait and walked towards them.

"Mr Potter, the Headmaster sent me to get you," McGonagall said and Harry got slightly nervous. "He also said that you should bring Miss Lovegood as well as Mr and Miss Weasley. I trust you know where to find him. Perhaps you should take a Chocolate Frog with you," McGonagall stressed the Chocolate Frog and Harry nodded while Ron, Ginny and Luna all looked confused.

"Do you know why the Headmaster wanted to see us?" Harry asked. McGonagall shook her head.

"I do not," She replied. "I was only informed to send the four of you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he stood up. "We will head there now."

"Oh, Mr Potter," McGonagall said as if she had forgotten something. "Congratulations on making the team. You too, Mr Potter. Oh, this is difficult."

"You could just call us Draco and Harry," Draco suggested, earning him a glare from McGonagall.

"I'm sure I won't have to resort to that," She said sternly. Draco just smiled.

"Of course, Professor," He said.

"Come on then," Harry said quickly in order to stop Draco before it got too bad. "We'll head up to Dumbledore now. I think I know what this might be about."

When they exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron stopped Harry.

"What do you think this is about?" He asked quickly. Harry shook his head.

"I think it would be best to let Dumbledore explain," Harry said as he started to walk again. "Besides, I might be wrong."

The four walked down the corridor in silence after that. Harry was wondering whether Dumbledore was right about Ron, Ginny and Luna possibly joining the group. He looked over and saw that Ron and Ginny looked equally nervous while Luna seemed unphased. Harry stopped the three at the gargoyles.

"We're here," Harry said to them before looking at the gargoyles. "Chocolate Frog," As always, the gargoyles moved out of the way, revealing a spiral staircase that led up to the Headmaster's Office.

"Cool," Ginny breathed. Ron, having seen the office before, was less enthusiastic while Luna, as always, seemed to be off in her own world.

"Let's go then," Harry said, stepping onto the staircase. Soon they were at the doors to the Headmaster's Office which swung open to greet them.

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said, standing from his desk. "Ronald, Ginevra, Luna I trust you are all well?" The three nodded.

"I am quite well Headmaster Dumbledore," Luna replied serenely.

"I am very glad to hear that, Luna," Dumbledore said before conjuring four chairs. "Please sit."

"Is this about what I think it is, sir?" Harry asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"I believe so," He replied with a twinkle. "How much do these three know about what happened with you, Draco, Hermione and Neville last year?"

"I haven't told any of them," Harry admitted. "I wasn't sure if I should."

"That is most probably the correct decision, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I think you should go one at a time this year. It may be slightly easier on you, even if it does take a longer time."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny interjected, though not rudely.

"I have a feeling that the three of you may well be involved in a 'ritual' of sorts involving Harry," Dumbledore said, causing Ginny to look confused. "I cannot tell you much on this, as I believe that we should wait until everyone involved is found. This 'ritual' is centred around Harry and it is very important that we find everyone involved."

"But why do we need to be here?" Ron asked.

"There is only one test to see if you are, in fact, a part of the ritual," Dumbledore replied. "Last year, Harry, Draco and Hermione stumbled across it."

"What's the test?" Ron asked.

"You must share a spell with Harry," Dumbledore replied. "We have found that the Levitation Charm works well."

"We haven't learnt the levitation charm yet," Luna pointed out and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I admit that I hadn't thought of that," He said with a shake of his head. "No matter. That means that Ronald must be the first this year."

"What will happen when we share the spell?" Ron asked worriedly and Harry turned to him.

"First you will experience a dream, but it won't be one of your own," He replied. "It will be one of mine involving your family. Secondly, we will share emotions," When Ron looked confused, Harry elaborated. "If you feel happy, I will feel it and if I feel happy, you will. I think this lasts for about two months."

"_Two months_?" Ron asked incredulously and Harry simply nodded.

"And after that, about one and a half months later, we will share power," Harry explained. "That lasts for about a fortnight and then it's done."

"Oh," was all Ron said.

"And you did that with three people last year?" Luna asked.

"Well, Hermione and Draco were at the same time, but yeah," Harry replied and Luna nodded.

"So what do I do?" Ron asked and Dumbledore smiled, reaching for a book in a draw and placing it on a desk. Harry and Ron drew their wands.

"On three," Harry said. "One...Two...Three."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," They both intoned together, causing the book to lift off the table. Harry immediately felt a rush of emotions. He could feel something like pride and envy there. They both stopped their spells and Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"It worked," He said simply.

"Whoa," Ron breathed before looking to Harry. "So how long until the dream?"

"Not sure," Harry replied. "It was different for everyone."

"When will we do that?" Ginny asked.

"I think after Ronald goes through the emotion sharing, we should be able to overlap," Dumbledore replied. "This will shorten the completion time by close to two months."

"Is that all sir?" Harry asked.

"Actually, no Harry," Dumbledore said as he turned to the others. "You three may go."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Ginny asked Harry as she stood up.

"Nah. It's alright," Harry said. "I'll meet up with you in the Common Room."

"Alright then," Ginny said. "Goodbye Headmaster."

"Goodbye," Dumbledore responded with a smile. When the three exited the room, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I think that I can tell you something more about the 'ritual', Harry."

"What's that, sir?" Harry asked, feeling genuinely intrigued.

"I know for certain that the ritual will involve nine people, including yourself," Dumbledore said and Harry's eyes widened. "I can also tell you that I am certain that all involved will be from Gryffindor House."

"So that means that we already have five for certain and seven if you're right about Luna and Ginny?" Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this last year?"

"Too much knowledge can be a bad thing, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I decided to tell you this because I feel that you should know how close we may be."

"Do you have any ideas who the others might be?" Harry asked before having a thought. "Sirius was in Gryffindor. You were too weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Dumbledore said with a twinkle. "But I think Sirius and I may not be candidates. Perhaps you and I should try the spell?" Harry thought for a second before nodding and drawing his wand again. "On three, Harry," Dumbledore said. "One...Two...Three."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry and Dumbledore said together. As the book rose, Harry realised that he didn't feel the emotions that he had with Ron. He and Dumbledore let the book fall.

"Okay, so that rules out you," Harry said with a smile. "So _do _you have any ideas?"

"I may have one," Dumbledore said. "Though it is a long shot. There is still one that eludes me."

"Is there anything else that you could tell me?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment," Dumbledore replied. "There is still more, but I fear that the knowledge may be too much for you to handle at the moment, Harry."

"That's alright, sir," Harry said. "I understand."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Unless there is anything else, you may leave."

"Thank you sir," Harry said before exiting the doors of the office and descending the stairs. When he got to t bottom, Harry stopped and thought about what Dumbledore had said. _There will be nine in total_, Harry thought. _That means that there are still two more. The four that have worked so far are people that are my friends, so it is possible that they all will be_. No matter what Harry thought, he couldn't work out who else the other two may be. He eventually gave up and started to walk to Gryffindor Tower.

He was passing a portrait of a man in armour who seemed to want to fight him when he stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice. The voice sounded terrible and sent chills down Harry's spine.

"_Come...come to me...Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you..._"

Harry looked around the corridor and saw that he was alone. He quickly turned to the portrait.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked accusingly and the man looked offended.

"I called you a coward for not accepting my challenge!" He said loudly.

"Well did you hear anyone say anything about ripping and tearing and killing?" Harry asked. The portrait looked at Harry quizzically.

"Are you mad?" He asked. "There was no other voice!"

"S-so you didn't hear it?" Harry asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I can't hear the voices that are in your head," The portrait said condescendingly.

"It wasn't in my head!" Harry said loudly, causing the person in the portrait to jump, his armour clanging. "I heard it and...never mind."

"Don't walk away from Sir Cadogan!" The portrait yelled as Harry continued to walk, straining his ears in the hope that he would hear the voice again. But he didn't. At least not that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**I am so sorry. Nearly a month and a half between updates for this story. There is really no excuse for this kind of thing. But, here it is. Finally. I feel quite terrible.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it nonetheless. I figured that I should include a few things here. I'm actually not sure where I'm going with the Slughorn parties, but I'm sure I'll work it out. When I write actual Quidditch matches, I hope to have quite good writing. I plan on writing it from a third person perspective, but not based around Harry. I will write what may be considered play-by-play for it. Should be interesting.**

**As you can see, the Diary is working its magic. The only question is who has it? I love knowing things.**

**I know that I probably haven't responded to all the reviews I would like to, but I will from now on. I would, however, like to thank SirLordLonKirk, UntalentedArtist, Son of Whitebeard, Vampanezegirl97, LadyClaire87, Shinigami, Last Constellation, Redwolf11, sir-midget99, GrygrFlzr and silver-writer for reviewing.**

**Once again, I apologise for the lack of updates to this story. I've decided not to make any promises that I may not be able to keep, but I will try to update far more frequently.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 10: Hogwarts' Finest

_**_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Hogwarts' Finest<strong>_

"What do you mean you heard a voice?" Hermione asked, worriedly as the others listened as well.

"It might have just been a portrait," Harry said but Hermione frowned.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"It sounded really creepy," Harry said, remembering the chills he felt when he heard it. "It seemed to almost be a whisper. It said something about ripping, tearing and killing."

"That's not good," Neville said nervously.

"And the portrait didn't hear it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No," Harry replied. "Or at least he says he didn't. He was being quite loud and annoying at the time."

"Could it have been in your head?" Draco asked and Harry frowned slightly.

"No," Harry said. "I'm sure it wasn't in my head."

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore," Ginny said. "If it wasn't in your head, then that means that someone is going to kill."

"Look, for all I know, it was a practical joke by some older kids," Harry said quickly and defiantly. "If I hear it again, I'll go to Dumbledore."

"Alright," Ginny said. "We'll do it that way." Harry couldn't help but notice a slightly worried look in Luna's eyes as they all spoke.

The weekend finished and Harry found himself settling back into Hogwarts very easily. Everything was pretty much the same as last year with the exception of Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry did find that he had to help Ginny and Luna around the castle, with Colin occasionally tagging along much to the chagrin of Harry and Ginny. Luna didn't seem to mind.

Their first full week was actually fairly boring because most of the professors were just going over what they had done the year prior. Professor McGonagall was perhaps the worst offender of this, forcing the Second Years to show her every single spell that they had mastered the year before. Of course, Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione managed all of these spells successfully but Ron found things difficult.

Harry soon found that Ron was in dire need of help when it came to spells and classes. As it turned out, he wasn't very good. He had nearly failed every First Year class and had trouble with a lot of the content. Hermione found this revelation both annoying and exciting. She wasn't happy that he had done so badly, but she relished helping him out. Ron was good about it too. Harry, at first, was waiting for Ron to say or do something to make Hermione, or anyone else, upset, but it never happened.

During their second Defence Against The Dark Arts class of the year, Professor Laurie decided to do something different.

"Why do Dark Wizards became that way?" he asked almost as soon as he entered the classroom door. As he moved to the front of the room, the sound of his cane hitting the floor was all that could be heard. When he got to his desk, he turned around swiftly. "Anyone?" Mandy Brocklehurst raised her hand and Professor Laurie pointed to her.

"Because they're evil?" Mandy said unsurely and Laurie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an answer or a question, Captain Indecisive?" he asked. Harry heard Hermione huff next to him.

"An answer, sir," Mandy said with slight indignation.

"You're wrong," Laurie said quickly and turned back to the room. "Anyone else?"

"Why is she wrong?" Hermione asked loudly, without raising her hand.

"People are not evil. At least not in the true sense of the word," Laurie said simply. "An evil person is said to be completely immoral. The problem is that morals are subjective, meaning they rely on a person's feelings. The most 'evil' people in the world always thought that they were doing the right thing, so their morals were different to yours. People being branded 'evil' only happens because the people who ultimately win have opposing morals to the loser. If Grindelwald had won, he would have branded the people who opposed him as 'evil'. Voldemort would have as well." The class was so astounded at what Laurie had just said, most held back the groans, squeals or flinches that normally accompanied Voldemort's name.

Harry looked over to see Hermione with a slack-jawed look on her face that did not look at all natural. Truth be told, Harry had a similar look. As did everyone else in the room.

"But if they aren't evil, why did we fight them?" Seamus asked and Laurie looked at him with a surprised look.

"Just because they aren't evil doesn't mean they should be in power," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Seamus said simply.

"Alright," Laurie said irritably as he walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a black marker. "I blurred the line between good and evil. Let's move on. Why do Dark Wizards become that way?" For about twenty seconds there was no movement other than the twirling of the whiteboard marker. "We haven't got all day!" Draco slowly raised his arm.

"Good! Blondie, what do you think?" Laurie asked, taking the lid off the marker and sticking it between his teeth.

"Power," Draco replied and Laurie immediately wrote it on the board. He put the lid back on and turned around.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's what Lucius was after," Draco replied, causing murmurs through the room.

"Makes sense," Laurie replied. "Blondie's right! Power is one of the largest influences on a Dark Wizard. But Cornelius Fudge is Minister For Magic right now and he isn't dark. Stupid, yes. But not dark. So, the question is, why else would a wizard, or witch, go dark."

"Influence," Kevin Entwhistle said and Laurie wrote it on his board.

"Dumbledore has influence and he isn't dark," Laurie said. "What else?"

"Money," Lavender said quietly and Laurie wrote it up.

"I actually don't know how much money has to do with it," Laurie said thoughtfully. "While many of the richest families in the wizarding world are notoriously dark families," Draco lowered his head slightly, "the goals of the last two big dark wizards didn't have much to do with money. Anything else?" There was silence for about half a minute before Laurie wrote two more things on the board.

'To inflict pain and suffering' and 'To "improve" the world'.

"As I said earlier, nobody is truly evil," Laurie explained. "In the opinion of Dark Wizards, they are trying to 'improve the world' they are living in. I think that is the biggest reason they become Dark Wizards."

"But if they aren't evil, why would they become Dark Wizards to inflict pain and suffering?" Hermione asked indignantly and Laurie looked at her unblinkingly.

"Do you think people are born 'evil'?" Laurie asked.

"No. Of course not," Hermione replied.

"Well then, how do they reach the point that they are considered 'evil'?" Laurie asked, walking forward. "They would have reasons. They could be born into a bad family," his eyes flickered to Draco for a small moment. "They could have been abused by their family. Shunned by their peers. Hated by everyone. That bitterness can build. So they want to inflict pain and suffering on those that have inflicted pain and suffering on them."

"You mean like karma?" Morag MacDougal asked quickly. Laurie scoffed.

"No. Karma doesn't exist," he said with a shake of his head. "If it did, Voldemort," there were shudders throughout the room, "would have died hundreds of times. As it is, he only died once. How is that karma?" Morag didn't have an answer. "Exactly.

"The point of all this is to help you get into the mindset of a Dark Wizard before we move on to the Pensieve memories next week," Laurie explained. "What you really need to know is that, even if they are classified as 'evil' doesn't mean that you can't learn from them. Grindelwald, in particular, was a spectacular strategist and duellist. Even though he has been branded evil, we can still learn from him." Laurie smirked. "I mean, you did have Snape last year, right?"

"I still don't like him," Hermione stated with a scoff as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw First Years left the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "How could he say such things?"

"I think he might be right," Draco responded, prompting Hermione to glare slightly at him. "I know that Lucius doesn't think that he's evil. He believes that he's doing the right thing."

"You mean like torturing and trying to kill you?" Hermione asked and Draco paled and lowered his head. "How can that ever be the right thing?"

"It isn't," Harry said quickly. "To us at least. But to him, it is the right thing to do. To him, not us."

"How can it ever be the right thing?" Hermione asked angrily, stopping in her tracks.

"How about we use my relatives as an example," Harry said, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. "For years they allowed Dudley to beat me up. They abused me. Why? Because they hated magic. To them, I was something unnatural. To them, I deserved it. They don't think they're evil even if we do."

Hermione opened her mouth for a second, looking at Harry with unshed tears standing in her eyes. She then closed her mouth and walked to Harry, standing close to him.

"Why is everything so complicated?" she said, more than asked.

"I have no idea," Harry replied.

The next day was quiet in comparison to the day prior. Harry and his friends sat through their classes and found that they weren't harassed once and nothing was as shocking as what Laurie had told them. They were, however, stopped by Slughorn after the Potions lesson.

"No, that's alright Weasley. You can go," Ron scowled slightly, but left the classroom. "You haven't forgotten the dinner this Saturday I hope?"

"Not at all, sir," Hermione replied for the group.

"Excellent. Excellent," Slughorn said happily. "I did forget to mention to you last week that you can just wear what you like. It isn't going to be terribly formal."

"Are there going to be many others there?" Neville asked and Harry looked to Slughorn, interested to find out the answer.

"A few," the larger man replied, putting away a rat's tail. "I've asked Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Oliver Wood and Cormac McLaggen who are from your own house, Marcus Belby and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw as well as Phillip Worple, Ashley Herron and Helen Quitrick from Slytherin." Harry was quite happy to note that none of Zabini and Nott's group were going to be there.

"There are going to be a lot of Gryffindors there, sir," Draco said and Slughorn smiled at him.

"Yes, there are," he agreed. "But if you take yourselves out of the equation, there aren't quite so many."

"Why did you choose us?" Harry asked.

"I believe that you four are going to be exceptional in the future," Slughorn replied. "In fact, last year shows how truly exceptional you really are."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said with a blush.

"Last year's batch of First Years were all strangely good," Slughorn said. "And you four came out above the rest. I daresay you could be put into third year right now and still do brilliantly."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "But we really must be going."

"Of course. I will see you all in my office on Saturday at six-thirty," Slughorn said and the four Gryffindors nodded before exiting the room and headed for the Great Hall. Before they got there, while Harry was talking to Hermione, someone ran into him, causing Harry to fall backwards. When he stood up he found that it was Colin.

"Oh. Sorry Harry," Colin said, brushing himself off. He looked like he had been crying.

"No problem," Harry replied. "Everything alright?"

"Uh...yeah," Colin said, smiling. "Everything's fine. See ya Harry!" With that, Colin walked off quickly in the opposite direction to the Great Hall. When they got to the Hall, they quickly found Luna and Ginny and sat down.

"You don't know what happened to Colin Creevey do you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly. "I was with him and we ran into Zabini and Nott. They said some nasty things about both of us. It was nothing I couldn't handle, but I don't think Colin handled it well. Then they said some things about you five and Colin tried to defend you. They were about to attack him, but Professor Sprout found them and took points off."

"He didn't handle it very well," Luna said.

"Were you there Luna?" Harry asked and the blonde shook her head.

"I was talking to Professor Flitwick. We just had Charms you see," she began. "He says that he would have been delighted to have me in Ravenclaw."

"By the way, what did your dad say about you being in Gryffindor?" Harry asked Luna who smiled a small smile.

"He was happy for me," she replied. "Of course, he wanted me to be in Gryffindor, but he says that he doesn't mind. I told him that I chose to be put here, and he told me that he supports me completely."

"You chose?" Ron asked, sounding shocked. "I didn't even get to talk to the Hat!"

"I chose Gryffindor," Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry all said together before looking at each other.

The rest of the day went quickly and Harry soon found himself writing his first letter to Chris since coming to Hogwarts while Hermione, Draco and Neville were helping the others out. He felt quite bad about not having done so already given that a week had already passed. He found that it was quite difficult to write to Chris because he couldn't mention magic. Actually, it was a good thing that Hermione had packed so many pens because it would have seemed suspicious if he had written with a quill.

_Dear Chris,_

_Sorry I haven't written sooner. I've been really busy. I hope you are settling back into school well. I am, I guess. I've got a few new teachers that are taking a bit of getting used to, but it'll be alright I think. Draco and all the rest of my friends say 'hi' and they all hope you're doing well._

_One of my new teachers is having a dinner party this Saturday night and Draco, Neville, Hermione and I have all been invited as well as a few other students. I don't really know that I will enjoy it, but I will give it a go._

_I got on to the school basketball team! I tried out on the weekend and I got in. Draco is one of the reserves. Our first game isn't until next month, but I'm really looking forward to it._

Harry had told Chris that he was going to try out for a basketball team to avoid saying anything about Quidditch. He figured that it would be easy enough because Quidditch was at least a little bit similar to basketball. Not really, but it was the first thing that popped into his head.

_I hope Dudley isn't being a prat to you. Remember, if he is, go and see Sirius. He'll set him straight._

_Anyway, I have to go now. I hope I'll hear from you soon._

_Harry_

Harry looked the letter over before nodding his head and putting it in an envelope. He would have moved on to writing Sirius and Remus letters, but he was waiting for replies from them. Harry checked the time and found that it was still early enough to go to the owlery. Harry looked up at his friends.

"Anyone need to go to the owlery? I'm going there now," he said and Ginny looked at him.

"I'll come," she said happily. "I've got to send a letter to Mum."

As they were walking, they bumped into Cedric and talked to him for a while. Cedric told Harry that he was apprehensive about Slughorn's party, but he said that he would go anyway.

"How do you know Cedric?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I talked to him a few times last year," Harry replied with a shrug. "How do you know him?"

"I don't really," Ginny said. "My dad and his dad work at the Ministry and they live near us, but I've never met Cedric personally. He seems nice."

"He is," Harry said. "He's in Hufflepuff after all."

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, "what do you think about Professor Laurie?"

"I think he's alright," Harry replied. "Quirrell was better, but his lessons could be more interesting. What do you think?"

"I think he can be a bit mean and rude, but I think he knows what he's doing," Ginny replied.

"What's he going to be teaching you?" Harry asked curiously. "I know you've learnt a few spells, but is he going to do the battles thing with you?"

"No," Ginny said sadly. "I was really hoping he would, but he says that we'll only be doing the normal first year things. He told us that he thought Quirrell did too much with the First through Fourth years last year and he thinks we should learn things at a slower pace."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said thoughtfully.

"But I don't want to learn things that slowly," Ginny said. "I want to learn what you guys did last year."

"Don't worry, Ginny," Harry said calmly. "We'll teach you what we learnt. I was just saying that there are some people that need that slower pace. I think you and Luna should be fine with the pace we had last year."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Okay then."

The next two days went by quickly. On Saturday afternoon, an owl came to Harry and delivered a reply from Chris.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm doing okay. I don't really have any friends because people are afraid of Dudley and Piers and they've basically stopped people being friends with me. I don't mind, though. I know I've already got you and Draco as my friends so I don't really need any others. Say 'hi' to your friends from me!_

_Good work getting on the team! I know you really wanted that. I can tell you'll do well, even if you are short. But seriously, let me know how it goes._

_That dinner sounds interesting. Do you know why he does that? It seems a bit strange to me. All the teachers I know mostly keep to themselves. Perhaps you should be a bit alert._

_Dudley hasn't actually done anything to me directly, which is good. He has given me a few dirty looks, but I don't see why. Speaking of Sirius, Aunt Stacey says that he's been coming over a bit. Apparently he's lonely without you and Draco there with him. She doesn't mind, though, because she doesn't really have that many adult friends. You don't think they fancy each other do you?_

_It's nearly bed time, so I have to go. Thanks for writing to me. It means a lot._

_Chris_

Harry smiled as he put the letter away, reminding himself to write back the next day. He would have done it then, but he was helping Luna with the disarming charm.

Harry noticed that Ron looked put out when Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione left for Slughorn's dinner party. Harry figured that it was because he wasn't invited, but also thought that it was because he was left alone with Luna and Ginny. Harry may have been close to the two First Year girls, but Ron still saw Ginny as only his little sister and still hadn't really warmed to Luna.

The four walked to Slughorn's room in near silence. When they got there, they knocked on the door which Slughorn answered. He was wearing very dressy robes and his usual hat was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome!" he said cheerfully as he motioned to the large, round table in his office. Harry looked around the office and saw any manner of things. There were a lot of drawers, Harry noticed, that were probably full of potions ingredients. There was also a shelf at the far end of the room that had a number of photographs upon it. But there was one thing in particular that caught Harry's eye.

The object was quite clearly an hourglass made of two glass vessels connected with a narrow passage through which sand and a green fluid flowed. Green snake-like features adorned the outside, giving it a very Slytherin-like quality. The sand inside seemed to be flowing at a slower rate than it should have been.

"Ah, Harry," Slughorn said from behind Harry, causing him to jump, "I see you are admiring my hourglass."

"It is very nice, sir," Harry said and Slughorn beamed.

"It was a gift from my parents," he explained. "They got it for me when I first got this job many, many years ago. The sand in it runs accordingly with the conversation in the room. The more stimulating the conversation, the slower the sand runs and vice versa. It is really one of my most treasured artifacts."

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk to me then sir," Harry said, joking slightly.

"Nonsense, dear boy!" Slughorn said jovially. "You've nothing to fear. Come, I will introduce you to who is already here."

Slughorn led Harry over to the table. Harry saw that Draco, Hermione and Neville were all seated. He saw Cedric there as well as Oliver. There were four others. Next to Cedric sat a thin and nervous-looking boy who seemed to be in either third or fourth year. Next to him sat a tall girl with long, curly, blonde hair. She looked slightly nervous. There was a seat between her and Draco. On the other side of Neville sat Oliver and there was a seat empty next to him. Then there was a smaller, brown haired girl who Harry remembered being Sorted earlier that year. Next to this girl sat a much older, brown haired girl with pointed features. There were two more seats left after her.

"Harry, this is Cedric Diggory, a Fourth Year Hufflepuff student," Slughorn said and Cedric smiled.

"Alright Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Absolutely, you?" Harry responded.

"Not bad at all," Cedric said.

"Oh! You know each other! Excellent! Well then, this is Marcus Belby, Third Year Ravenclaw," Slughorn said, pointing to Belby, who looked at Harry and nodded. "And this is Penelope Clearwater, Sixth Year Ravenclaw," Penelope stood and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harry," she said ad Harry took her hand lightly.

"You too," Harry replied.

"Of course you know your friends," Slughorn joked. "And Oliver Wood, of course. It appears Cormac is late. Oh! This delightful young girl is Helen Quitrick, a First Year Slytherin." The girl in question looked at Harry and looked away quickly. Slughorn seemed to move on. "And this is Ashley Herron, a seventh year Slytherin."

"Potter," she said curtly before looking to Slughorn. "Phillip will be along shortly. He had to speak to Professor Snape about something."

"Excellent," Slughorn said. "Now we only need to find out where young Cormac is."

"I'm right here, sir," a voice came from the door. The boy who had entered was handsome and looked quite athletic. He had wavy blonde hair and had a toothy smile on his face. _He has to be a fifth or sixth year_, Harry thought as he heard two simultaneous sighs from either side. He found that they were from Hermione and Penelope.

"Cormac!" Slughorn said happily before turning to the table. "For those of you who don't know, this is Cormac McLaggen, a third year Gryffindor."

"Good evening all," Cormac said happily. As he looked around the table he seemed to look at Cedric with some disdain. His eyes stopped as he looked at Harry. They then flickered to his scar before he moved on, stopping on Hermione for a moment.

"You'll be next to Oliver here," Slughorn said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder as Oliver let out a low groan. Cormac seemed not to notice as he took a seat. Harry did the same as he sat between Draco and Penelope. "I suppose we will just wait for Phillip before we begin dinner."

Harry talked with Draco and Penelope for a few minutes while they waited for the last person to enter.

"You have Professor Snape for Defence Against the Dark Arts, don't you?" Harry asked Penelope and she nodded. Harry saw Draco lean forward slightly. "What's he like?"

"He is most certainly better at teaching Defence than he is at teaching Potions," Penelope replied. "I have him for both and there is a large difference. It's almost like he doesn't want to teach Potions. The problem is that Potions is probably the class that more people will need."

Harry was about to respond, but there was a knock at Slughorn's door to which the large man leapt up to get. When he did so, he obscured the person.

"Ah! Phillip! How nice to see you here," Slughorn said happily. He then moved out of the way and Harry saw Phillip. He was quite tall and had a very muscular build. He had black hair that was cropped close to his scalp and had an gaunt and pale face, though he was very intimidating. That being said, he did look nice enough at that time. "For those of you who don't know, this is Phillip Worple, another seventh year Slytherin."

Phillip nodded at the table and looked them over, just as Cormac had done previously. When he spotted Harry, his eyes didn't flicker upwards. His face simply turned into a curious look for a moment before he hid it and turned to Ashley who was standing. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her and turning to Slughorn.

"I am very sorry I'm late," Phillip said. "Professor Snape needed to talk to me about my duties as Head Boy. I'm sure you understand Professor."

"Of course. Of course," Slughorn said amicably. "One must put their work ahead of their entertainment. Especially when that work involves Professor Snape, wouldn't you all say?" Slughorn laughed at his own joke, apparently not realising that no one else really found it funny. "What say we have dinner now?" Slughorn said before he clapped his hands.

All at once there were thirteen cracks and behind each seat, there came a House Elf. Each Elf was carrying a plate of food which looked to have been cooked only moments prior. The Elves then placed the plates in front of the person they had the plate for. Harry looked at his plate and saw all his favourite foods on one plate.

"I have taken the liberty of finding each of your favourite foods through use of the House Elves in the Hogwarts kitchens," Slughorn explained with a grin.

"Ingenious, Professor," Cormac said smiling at Slughorn who beamed. As the Elves disappeared, Harry saw that Hermione was looking at the plate in front of her with some disdain.

"Aren't House Elves basically slaves," she asked, directing the question at Slughorn. The room fell silent for a moment.

"No, Miss Granger, they are not," Slughorn said calmly. "I can see how it would seem that way, coming from a Muggle heritage, but these creatures absolutely _need_ to do this. They are bound to witches and wizards in order to keep them alive. Without being bound, they cannot die. Besides, most Elves, especially those at Hogwarts, are very happy to serve."

"Are they treated well?" Hermione asked and Slughorn's face fell slightly.

"Not by everyone," he said slowly. "There are some families that treat their House Elves badly, but the large majority of Elves are treated well," Hermione appeared to be happier after that. "But enough of this particular discussion! Let us eat and talk! Cormac, do you see much of your Uncle Tiberius these days? He has shown me a picture of the two of you hunting in, if I remember correctly, Sweden."

"Yes, that was early last holidays. You must have seen him recently," Cormac said with a smile as Harry began to eat. Harry kept quiet as each person was talked to by Slughorn. Harry found out that Cormac's Uncle was a very well connected man and that Marcus Belby's uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion to help werewolves, though he didn't get to see his uncle much.

"Cedric, my boy," Slughorn said a little later. "How are Amos and Cordelia?"

"They are very well, thank you Professor," Cedric said with a smile. "My mother speaks very highly of you."

"Yes, I taught her from 1963 until 1970. Brilliant at Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, both subjects that you are excelling in, aren't they?" Slughorn asked.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say 'excelling', but I am doing quite well," Cedric replied.

"As I understand it, you are quite the student," Slughorn said with a smile. "Top in nearly every class you take, are you not?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm dreadful at Herbology, though," Cedric said.

"Well perhaps Neville here could give you a few pointers," Slughorn then turned to Neville. "Professor Sprout tells me that you are quite the Herbology student. She has told me that you could easily take third or fourth year Herbology." Neville blushed slightly at the praise.

"I don't think I'm that good," Neville replied. "I do like plants though. I always have."

"Your mother was particularly good with plants as well, though her ambitions were elsewhere," Slughorn said, sadly. Neville looked down at the table and Harry suddenly felt very bad for him. "But Herbology can certainly take you places."

As Slughorn spoke, Harry saw Phillip spill his drink on his shirt. Within seconds, he had his wand out and cleaned himself up. His reflexes were impeccable.

"And what is it that your parents do in the Muggle world, Hermione?" Slughorn asked, taking a drink from his goblet.

"They both work as dentists," Hermione said. The only people in the room who seems to understand that were Harry, Draco, Neville, Penelope and Cedric so Hermione elaborated. "They tend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating," Slughorn said, leaning slightly forward. "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"Not really," Hermione said. "The biggest danger that they face is being bitten," Harry saw Phillip and Ashley simultaneously, and silently, choke on their drinks but he seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Generally, people are more afraid of them."

"Truly?" Slughorn asked, amazed. "And why is that?"

"Fixing teeth can be painful," Hermione replied.

"I can imagine," Slughorn said. "I remember one time I fell down a flight of stairs and lost three teeth. It was very painful. Luckily they were able to be regrown, though that did hurt a lot as well."

"I can vouch for Hermione's story," Penelope said. "My father is a Muggle and took me to get my teeth checked. They needed something done so I had it done then. And it was, indeed, painful and scary."

"Why didn't your mother fix them?" Slughorn asked.

"At the time, my father was a staunch believer in the 'proper way'," Penelope said. "Not that he hated magic, but he wanted me to have a 'normal' childhood."

"I see," Slughorn said. "I understand that your mother is rather high up in the Ministry."

"She is indeed," Penelope said. "She is the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. She does rather well for herself."

"Indeed," Slughorn said, turning to Helen, the little Slytherin. "Helen, my dear, how are your parents?"

"They're alright," Helen replied in a small and cautious voice.

"They own and run Quality Quidditch Supplies, do they not?" Slughorn asked.

"Well, Mum inherited it but Dad runs it," Helen replied. "Mum says that she doesn't have the brain for it, but Dad does."

"Do you meet many players?" Slughorn asked and Helen shook her head.

"Mum and Dad don't let me be involved in the shop," she said sadly. "So I don't really get to meet anyone."

"I see," Slughorn said, turning his attention to the Slytherin couple. Everyone had now finished eating. "Phillip, your cousin is an author isn't he?"

"He is indeed," Phillip said with a smile. "In fact, he has just embarked on a year-long visit to various Vampire clans. He plans to live among them for the year and write a book about the experience."

"That sounds quite dangerous," Slughorn said, with a slightly worried look on his face.

"According to him, vampires are very misunderstood," Phillip replied. "People tend to call them dark simply because of their condition. According to Eldred, they are not at all like that and are just like everyone else. He plans to show that."

"I see," Slughorn said. "Well I wish him the best of luck with that venture. Ashley, my dear, I taught both of your parents. What is it that they do now?"

"Well, mother is not working at the moment as she has my three year old brother to look after and father is a cursebreaker working for Gringotts," Ashley said.

"I was not aware," Slughorn said. Is your father quite successful?"

"He is known as one of the best cursebreakers in Europe," Ashley said. Slughorn was going to say more, but there were thirteen simultaneous cracks again and the House Elves appeared. The creatures vanished the plates from the table and then placed plates with dessert on them in front of everyone.

Harry found that he had treacle tart which was his favourite food. Draco had Neapolitan ice-cream. Hermione had what Harry knew to be sugar free fudge. Neville actually had treacle tart as well.

"I hope you all enjoy dessert!" Slughorn said cheerfully. They all began to eat and didn't talk for a minute. "Tell me, Harry and Draco, how is Sirius Black?" Harry was taken aback at the bluntness of the question.

"He's quite fine, sir," Harry replied and Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"What are his plans now? Will he continue to be an Auror as he once was?" Slughorn asked.

"No," Draco replied. "He told us both that he wants nothing to do with the Ministry professionally as they threw him in jail without a trial."

"I guess that does make sense," Slughorn said. "Are you both enjoying your classes?"

"I know I am," Harry replied. "If you don't mind me saying, sir, your potions classes are much better than Professor Snape's were."

"Thank you, Harry," Slughorn replied. Everyone then talked among themselves for a few minutes until everyone was finished eating. When everyone was done, Cormac stood up from his chair.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said pompously and self-importantly as he raised a glass. "To Hogwarts' finest!"

"Yes," Slughorn said, raising his glass as well, causing everyone else to raise theirs. "Hogwarts' finest." As they all drank from the goblets in front of them, Harry glanced over to the hourglass which was running a lot slower than it had been earlier.

Later, as they were leaving to Gryffindor Tower, Draco spoke up. "That wasn't so bad," he said.

"I don't know about that," Neville said. "It was strange that he asked so many questions."

"He was sizing us all up," Hermione said. "He wants to know who will be the best of the lot of us. And to find out our connections."

"Is it just me or did he not ask me and Draco anything big?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"I suspect that is because he didn't want to breach boundaries," Hermione said. "I believe that there were hundreds of other questions that he wanted to ask everyone there, but he had limited time and access."

"You think there'll be more?" Neville asked.

"Of course there will," Hermione said. "He wants to find out who is best for connections. I have a feeling that it may just be you, Harry."

"Why me?" Harry asked no one in particular. In truth, he knew exactly why it was him. And he didn't really like it one bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I feel terrible. All this time without an update. I won't even bother to explain myself! Instead, I plan to give you something much better than an explanation. But that will have to wait until a little later in the Author's Note.**

**Let me first say that this chapter took a long time to write for various reasons that I won't go into. I'm not so sure I like the Slug Club bit. It seems a bit rushed (ironic right?). But it does introduce a few characters of varying importance. I also want to say that I loved the hourglass from the sixth movie that I decided to use it here. It may be a bigger part of the series if I can think of anything. Speaking of the Slug Club, I hope you like the line-up. I figure that the possible influential people would be similar but there would be others that we know. All of the Slytherins are OCs that I made up on the spot.**

**I feel that the Defence Against the Dark Arts class was a bit advanced thinking for twelve year olds, but Laurie's character would certainly use it then. If Dumbledore allows Moody (Crouch) to show them the unforgivables at fourteen, then why not talk about this at twelve? The first pensieve memory will be in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Okay, since I waited five weeks to update, I will do a few things for you. First of all, I'm doing a contest of sorts. I will pick a reviewer, who reviews this story within a week, at random and they can choose one person to either save from being killed off or ask for someone specific to be killed off. There will be exceptions, but they will be told those when they are chosen. If you are an anonymous reviewer and you would like to be involved, leave me an email if you can.**

**The second thing I will do is put a poll up on my profile as to who will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the next story. That will start when this goes up and will go until the end of this story.**

**The third, and final, thing I will do for you is tell you something about the story itself. I don't want to ruin my plot, but I also want to give you something good as well. I was planning on the Mirror of Erised to be a large part of the next story, but I changed my mind when I thought of something better. I won't tell you what exactly I thought of, but I will tell you that Bellatrix Lestrange is heavily involved. I hope that's enough for you.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed for doing so. It really does mean a lot. Normally I would list you all, but I'm tired.**

**I won't make any promises, but I will hope to update a lot more frequently. I know that I've said it before, but I really do hope that I will.**

**Take care,**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 11: Grindelwald's Expulsion

_**_**_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!****_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Grindelwald's Expulsion<strong>_

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't really know what to think about Slughorn. When I was at __Hogwarts__, he was very selective with his students to join his Slug Club. That being said, he is a very fair man. I think that you should be wary of him, but still accept that he wants you there._

_I know that you don't like people liking you for your fame, but Slughorn might be the exception you have to make. If it comes to it, there could be a second war. If that comes to pass, Slughorn could be a fantastic ally to have simply because of how well connected he is._

_Besides, I think Slughorn may actually have other reasons for choosing you for his little club. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would choose someone because of what they did when they were a child. He must see something in you, or he wouldn't take an interest._

_Merlin, that made me sound too much like a bloody Slytherin. Sometimes I hate my family. No, scratch that. I always hate my family._

_I hope you're keeping up the Marauding spirit! Oh, on that note, you should probably talk to the Weasley Twins at some point about getting the Map off them. It could be extremely helpful to you. If you need help getting it from them, let me know._

_Sirius_

Ron seemed to accept the fact that he wasn't at Slughorn's dinner after those who did go explained exactly what it was. Ron did lament the fact that he didn't get his favourite foods. Harry privately thought that it may have been too much trouble for Slughorn to go to to give Ron those things.

It was a few days later when Ron pulled Harry aside during one of the sessions in the classroom with a sad look on his face.

"Harry, I was just wondering...uh...I have trouble with the disarming charm sometimes and I was hoping...would you help me with it?" he asked seeming to be nervous.

"Of course, Ron," Harry said happily and Ron looked relieved. "It's normally a Second Year spell anyway, so don't feel bad that you haven't mastered it yet."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said gratefully as Harry started to show Ron what he was doing wrong with the wrist movement. When they were finished and everyone was leaving the room, Ron held Harry back.

"I just wanted to apologise again," Ron said. "I was terrible to you all last year and I think I may have started to be a bit jealous again with the Slughorn thing. I don't want to be, I just am."

"It's tough to be left out of things, Ron," Harry said. "I knew that for ten years at the Dursleys. I hope you know that sometimes it isn't our choice to leave you out."

"I know," Ron said. "I'll keep that in mind. Hey, Harry, wanna play some chess when we get back to the common room?"

"I don't really know how to play," Harry said sheepishly.

"Don't worry!" Ron said happily. "I'll teach you. Plus the pieces can be downright useful."

The day after that conversation with Ron was the day of the first Pensieve duel in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and his friends excitedly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sat between Hermione and Luna. Harry looked up at the Teacher's Table after eating and saw something interesting. Professor Laurie was staring at an empty seat a few seats down.

Harry looked down the table and saw that the only teacher that was missing was Professor Snape who tended to be late for breakfasts anyway. About a minute after Harry noticed all this, Snape walked into the Hall through a door behind where the teachers sat. He glared at Laurie who swiftly turned away. Harry looked around the Hall quickly and noticed that there were a few people who had noticed the exchange and were watching the two Professors.

Snape then pulled his chair out and quickly sat down on it, whereupon there were loud sounds heard through the Great Hall. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was flatulence, but it sounded oddly like a trumpet. This went on for only a few seconds before Snape angrily stood up, among laughter through the Hall.

As he stood, words came floating out from behind him. They reached an area above his head and rearranged themselves.

_Sour Grapes Snape: The Eternal Butt Trumpet_

Snape had not seen these words above his head as he turned his gaze towards the Gryffindor Table where Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny were laughing along with almost everyone else. Hermione was noticeably absent in the laughter as she sat with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh no!" Laurie said loudly and with a sarcastic tone, leaning back in his chair. "That was terrible Professor Snape! Perhaps you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"It was _you_?" Snape snarled angrily. Laurie smirked and waved his wand. From behind Snape, a red object lifted off the seat. Harry noticed that it looked a lot like a Muggle Whoopie Cushion. Laurie then waved his wand again, making the object hit Snape, causing the flatulence noise again. When it was done, more words floated up.

_Compliments of Gregory Laurie_

"That is enough, Professor Laurie," McGonagall said sternly as the Whoopie Cushion made its way into Laurie's pocket. McGonagall waved her wand and the words above Snape's head disappeared just as the man had his wand in his hand and pointed at the Defence Professor. Laurie stood up and leaned on his cane.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall," he said as he picked a piece of toast off Flitwick's plate. "I'm done here anyway." With that, Laurie turned around and found an exit, his cane clashing with the stone floor of the Hall. Snape was absolutely livid.

"I want him fired Dumbledore!" He said loudly, causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows. "The man is a menace. I will not stand to be humiliated like that in front of the students!"

"It was a harmless prank, Severus," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle causing Snape to scoff loudly. "I hardly think I should fire the man because of that."

Snape glared at the Headmaster before pointing his wand at his chair and silently banishing it away, causing it to crash into a wall and splinter. He then turned swiftly and exited the Great Hall with his cloak billowing behind him. Dumbledore visibly sighed and waved his hand at the splintered remains of the chair which came together and sat back where it had before the events.

Not long after that, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Ron were entering the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom which was, as usual, empty except for the seats, the other furniture and the whiteboard with no writing on it. Hermione clicked her tongue and shook her head as she took a seat next to Harry.

"He's always late, he's rude, he treats people with no respect and he's immature," Hermione said irritably. "How is he even a teacher?"

"Because he's good?" Draco said and Hermione shot him a look. "You can't tell me that you aren't looking forward to todays lesson, Hermione."

"Yeah! We get to see an actual duel!" Ron said excitedly.

"I suppose, but I still don't like him," Hermione said. "But about that duel we're supposedly going to see if he actually turns up, I read through the book a few times and the early ones would have been too far back for him to get a memory from. I don't know where he expects to start."

A minute after the last of the Gryffindors entered the room, the door swung open revealing Professor Laurie with his cane in one hand and what appeared to be a round, stone basin with strange, silvery liquid in it that wasn't spilling despite the angle at which Laurie held it. He quickly moved to the table and sat the object on it and grabbed a whiteboard marker which he pointed his wand at and whispered a few words. The marker then took off and hovered near the whiteboard as if it were prepared to write.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Laurie said loudly, "has informed me that I must inform all of you that what I did today to Professor Severus Snape was wrong and I, in no way, endorse that kind of behaviour." As he spoke, the marker wrote on the board next to him. 'Don't listen to this loser. He doesn't know what he's saying. Ignore him.'

"And I should hope that you all understand what could happen if you happen to want to play a prank on a Hogwarts teacher," he finished before waving his wand, causing the whiteboard to go blank among giggles in the classroom and a huff from Hermione and a few Ravenclaws. "Now that that's over and done with, let's get started on the fun stuff, shall we?"

Professor Laurie reached into a pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled out a clear vial with a strange silvery thread in it.

"This is a memory," Laurie said, holding up the vial. "In it lies the memory of a man named Delmar Jadspoon, a former student of the Durmstrang Institute. He was a student there in 1898." Harry heard Hermione beside him gasp.

"We're going to see that one, sir?" Hermione asked with a nervous tint in her voice. Laurie looked directly at her.

"Assuming you're thinking about the one I'm talking about, talking bush, then yes," Laurie replied causing Hermione to huff. "We are all going to see the reason why Gellert Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang, a school well known for teaching the Dark Arts. This should be interesting."

"Wait..." Anthony said. "You haven't seen it yourself?"

"No. I just received this memory from Dumbledore before I came to the class," Laurie said. "He's had it since he was studying up on Grindelwald before the big duel."

This seemed to appease the worries of some of the students. Laurie waited for something else before nodding and tipping the vial into the Pensieve.

"Those of you who don't know how to use a Pensieve, all you have to do is stick a finger in the bowl and the Pensieve'll do the rest," Laurie said, turning back to the class. He waved his wand quickly and multiple Muggle clipboards flew out to the classroom and landed on each person's desk. Each one had a few pages on them as well as a pen.

"What's this?" Neville asked, sounding confused. Most of the purebloods in the room murmured their agreement.

"Sometimes I hate the lack of progress," Laurie lamented with a sigh. He then took a clipboard for himself and held it up. "This is a clipboard," he said slowly and deliberately, "the white things are called paper which you write on with the other implement known as a pen. I refuse to tell you all how to use a pen, so find someone who knows. I'll give you a minute."

Hermione quickly helped Neville and Ron learn how to use a pen. Both of them were amazed at how much easier they were to use when compared with quills. Draco had used pens while living on Privet Drive.

"Alright! Let's go!" Laurie said impatiently. "Everyone down here and into the Pensieve so we can get this done."

Harry walked to the front of the room where he found that he was the first person to enter. He nervously looked around and clutched the clipboard harder before putting one finger in. When he did so, he felt as if he had been sucked into the Pensieve itself and was falling until his feet felt as if they had hit solid ground.

When he landed, he looked around and found that he was surrounded by dark, motionless swirls that had no sense of place in the room. Harry felt someone land beside him and looked to see that Draco had followed him.

"Weird place," Draco commented. "I thought Durmstrang would have had more murky decor actually."

Within two minutes, every member of the class was standing in the strange area in the Pensieve. The last to enter was Laurie who landed much softer than everyone else had. He quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out his pills and downed a handful.

"Right then," he said, putting the orange container back in his pocket. "Make notes about what you see. When we get back we are going to analyse what happened here."

"What exactly is this?" Morag asked.

"A Pensieve memory that I haven't started yet," Laurie said offhandedly. "Right then. I'm going to start it now." Laurie waved his wand and the black swirls began to move around quickly before forming into shapes, including the shapes of various people. Laurie pointed to a boy about Harry's age with blonde hair. "That's him. Let's follow and see where he goes."

They did as they were told and followed the boy, who Harry assumed was Delmar Jadspoon. They followed him for about a minute before they came to what looked like a clearing in the students as they had parted. Delmar approached an older boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked in a strange accent that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Gellert Grindelwald has challenged Marcel Slirtbuckle, Raquel Codoll and Bertram Golkforth to a duel," the older boy said in an equally unplaceable accent.

"He challenged three people?" Delmar asked incredulously. "This I have to see!" Delmar pushed his way through the crowd and came to the very edge where he found two boys and a girl who looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years old standing side-by-side, facing a third boy who had his arms folded with his wand in his right hand. Gellert Grindelwald was a rather tall sixteen year old with well kept, medium length blonde hair. Harry could see his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the three others and he had a small smirk.

"We will give you one chance Gellert," the girl said, shaking her long, curly black hair once before fixing Grindelwald with a piercing gaze. "Three on one are pretty bad odds, don't you think?"

"Maybe for you, Raquel," Grindelwald responded haughtily. His voice held a trace of a German accent, though it was not overly pronounced. "But I am rather exceptional. Or so I've been told."

"Even the greatest wizards cannot face three people and succeed, Gellert," the boy on the right said, grasping his long wand tightly. "Your cockiness will get you killed one day." Grindelwald tilted his head to the right.

"If there is ever a point where I am killed, I would prefer that fate to living in a world where I can be defeated, Bertram," Grindelwald said with a chuckle. "What about you Marcel? Anything to say?" The third boy said nothing and only glared at Grindelwald. "Fine then. Shall we begin?"

As the last syllable left Grindelwald's mouth, Marcel shot a pink spell off at Grindelwald who simply waved his wand to conjure a shield which stopped the spell short of hitting him. Grindelwald then silently cast the same pink spell three times, moving his wand towards each of his opponents. Marcel and Raquel were able to shield early enough but Bertram had to jump out of the way, the pink spell barely missing him.

This didn't slow Grindelwald down, however as he decided to focus on Raquel as he shot what looked to be a stunner at her, followed by a purple and then blue spell at her. Raquel shielded and Marcel put one up in front of her as well.

Bertram was now on his feet and had his wand trained on Grindelwald, releasing a circle of flame which surrounded Grindelwald, closing in on him. Without even thinking about it, Grindelwald spun on the spot, his wand outstretched and sprouting water. The flames had been doused.

Grindelwald caught himself and was able to shoot off another pink spell at Marcel who blocked it once again. Grindelwald yelled curses at all three of them causing any number of beams and jets to head towards the group, all of which were blocked or dodged.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bertram finally cried as a scarlet jet headed to Grindelwald who silently blocked it. This, however, caused him to lose focus and he had to begin to shield from multiple angles as curse after curse was fired at him. Soon the other three became weary and the spells slowed.

"Come now," Grindelwald said, brushing a lock of blonde hair away from his face as he blocked a stunner. "This is easy stuff. How about we move onto more advanced spells, hmm? _S__ublato__L__apidem_!" he cried as the floor began to shake. Harry found that the movements didn't seem to affect anyone within the memory, though it did appear to affect the people there at the time.

As the shaking got more violent, large chunks of the stone floor dislodged themselves from the area around Grindelwald and started rising into the air around him. People all around began to realise that this was not a simple duel and began to flee. One of the only people to remain was Delmar. Marcel, Raquel and Bertram were watching the stone in terror.

"Nothing here can hurt you," Laurie assured the group of Second Years. Harry saw many of them visibly calm and felt himself feel a lot happier as well.

As if as one, the opposing three pointed their wands at the floating rocks.

"_Reducto_!" they yelled together as and bright blue, almost white, beams shot from their wands and hit the stone pieces surrounding Grindelwald, causing some of them to disintegrate. There were still a few pieces left and Grindelwald smirked as he motioned his wand forward, sending the pieces hurtling towards the three other combatants.

Luckily for the three others, Marcel seemed to see something that he could use to their advantage as he pointed his wand at the ground. "_Engorgio Maxima_!" He yelled, causing a dislodged piece of stone to increase in size, making a wall in front of them. The wall was very thick and remained standing after the stone pieces connected with it. Just barely.

Grindelwald angrily pointed his wand at the wall and silently cast a reductor curse at it, disintegrating it completely, leaving the other three to be very stunned. But not stunned enough it appeared as they all had enough wits to send stunners at Grindelwald who flicked his wand once, causing the stunners to rebound.

Bertram and Raquel were able to dodge, but Marcel was not so lucky, taking the hit and falling straight to the ground. At that, Grindelwald allowed himself a smirk as he turned to the other two and shouted, "_C__aro__I__ncineratio_!"

When he said this, a grey bolt of colour left his wand and hurtled towards the two who were close together. The bolt almost looked to be smoking. Bertram had his wits about him and pushed Raquel out of the way of the curse. This, however, gave him no time to move as the smoking grey curse hit him.

A blood-curdling scream filled the halls of Durmstrang as Bertram's body began to smoke. Harry began to feel quite a bit off but focused on the duel in front of him. Grindelwald seemed to ignore the screams and turned his wand to a very frightened looking Raquel.

"_Cru_-" he began but he stopped when he heard the sounds of many footsteps running down the halls. He lowered his wand and Raquel moved over to where Bertram was rolling on the floor. She used a spell to continually douse him in water as she spoke in her native tongue.

"Vat is goink on 'ere?" asked a very angry voice that belonged to a middle-aged man wearing very dressy robes. "Someone see to zat boy now! Gvindelvald! Come vith me zis instance!"

The people and surroundings quickly turned back into the black swirls that they had seen upon first entering the Pensieve. Moments later, Harry felt himself being forced out of the Pensieve.

When his feet hit the floor, Harry had a hard time standing upright after what he had just witnessed. He looked around the room and saw that a lot of people looked quite nauseous, including Hermione and Neville. Even Professor Laurie looked a slight bit put out.

"That was...a little worse than I had expected," he said, saying to first words of anyone. "It wasn't too bad until the end there. A bit short, really. Nevertheless, it is a good demonstration. Take your seats and we'll continue with the lesson."

Everyone moved back to their seats and sat down silently. Harry looked over at Draco and found that his brother had actually taken the experience quite well. Ron seemed to be alright, and Hermione looked okay. Neville looked the worst though. Harry heard the pop that meant a marker lid had been taken off.

"Right," Laurie said, his voice sounding slightly off. "Who can tell me a bit about what they noticed?" Terry raised his hand and Laurie nodded at him.

"Grindelwald was powerful enough to take on three at once and still win," he said quietly. Laurie nodded silently and wrote that on his board.

"What about technique?" Laurie asked. Harry heard Hermione draw a slightly shaky breath as she raised her hand. Laurie nodded to her.

"Grindelwald was ruthless," she said. "He seemed to be continually on offence unless it was absolutely necessary for him not to be."

"What about the other three?" Laurie asked.

"The girl was a lot more flexible than the others," Mandy said, without raising a hand. Laurie wrote as Mandy spoke. "Bertram, I think his name was, was less flexible but his spells seemed to be more powerful."

"What about Marcel?" Laurie asked, turning back to the class.

"He seemed more focused," Harry said suddenly.

"Very true," Laurie said, writing that down. "What about the spells used. How many did you recognise?"

"We were taught the stunner last year," Draco said.

"I've read about the reductor curse," Hermione said. "But I've never seen it used or used it myself."

"So out of all the spells used, you noticed the stunner?" Laurie asked. "What does that tell you then?"

"It's Durmstrang," Draco said simply. "They were using the Dark Arts."

"Precisely," Laurie said, writing 'Dark Arts' on the board and underlining it twice. "They weren't exactly using _Wingardium Leviosa_ were they?"

"Sir," Hermione said quietly. "What did Grindelwald do to that man?" Laurie's face darkened in such a way that they had not seen before.

"Trust me," he said, "it's better if you don't know."

"What was the point of making us see that?" Lisa asked. Laurie started to pace the room, his cane making a noise as it hit the floor.

"This class," he began quietly, "is called 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. The only way to know how to defend against the Dark Arts is to know what you're up against. The best way is not to face the Dark Arts yourself, but to study them to find out what they can be used for and how you can protect yourself. It's basically learning what you have to in a risk-free way."

"Aren't we a bit young to see things like...that?" Lisa then asked and Laurie stopped pacing.

"Voldemort," the name was met with shudders and flinches as usual, "may be gone, but there will always be dark where there is light. If you don't know this, you could end up in a situation where you could die. You must be prepared." Laurie reached down and rubbed his leg.

"Write down what I have on the board here and then you can go," Laurie said. "I would advise that you see Madam Pomfrey about the possibility of a dreamless sleep potion for tonight."

As Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione were walking to the Hospital Wing, Hermione spoke up.

"That was interesting," she said and Neville looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Yes, Neville, it was disturbing there at the end, but it was still very interesting. I mean, Grindelwald was that good when he was just sixteen! Imagine what he'll be like when he faces Dumbledore!"

"And Dumbledore ends up better," Ron pointed out. "So he must be amazing." Neville still didn't seem convinced, so Harry looked at the other three.

"You three go ahead," he said. "I just want to ask Nev something." The others nodded and continued walking while Harry and Neville sat on a nearby bench. "What's wrong, Nev?"

"It's just...what Grindelwald did to him...I know Professor Laurie didn't tell us what it did, but it looked like he burnt his flesh or something," Neville said with a shake. "I just. I don't know that I could see much more of that." Harry put an arm around Neville's shoulders.

"It was pretty bad," Harry agreed. "But look at it this way...you'll never have to see it again."

"But I've already seen it and it was terrible," Neville said sadly. "I know I'll have nightmares about it."

"Not tonight, you won't," Harry said. "That's what the potion is for. Besides, if you ever have a nightmare about it, or anything else, and you need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Really?" Neville asked with a sniff.

"Of course!" Harry said. "You're my best friend, Neville."

"I would have thought Draco or Hermione would be," Neville said with a small laugh.

"Draco's my brother, so he's already close," Harry said. "You and Hermione are tied best friends. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Neville said, standing up. "Thanks Harry. This helped."

"Any time mate," Harry replied.

That night, with the help of the dreamless sleep potion, Harry had a wonderful night's sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he found that he was only beaten by Ron. _That's strange_, Harry thought. _Ron never gets up early_.

Harry was going to get ready for the day when he heard a sniffle coming from the stairs. Harry walked over and found Ron sitting a few stairs down with his head in his hands. Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop.

"You right, Ron?" Harry asked and Ron jumped, looking back at him with slightly red eyes.

"What? Oh...yeah. Fine," Ron said distractedly.

"No you aren't," Harry said. "What happened?"

"The dreamless sleep didn't work," Ron said sadly.

"What?" Harry said. "You had a nightmare?"

"Uh...I think it was the nightmare," Ron said. "You know..._the_ nightmare."

"I thought that might have been the case," Harry said. "Who was it for you?"

"Dad," Ron said simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"I'll be right," he said. "You go and get ready and when you finish, I'll be back to my cheerful self again." Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"I certainly hope so," Harry said jokingly. "I'm not sure that I like this particular Ron."

The week went by relatively quickly after the Defence lesson. On the Friday night before the weekend began, Harry was awoken at about four in the morning by Neville who had a bad dream and needed to talk to someone. Other than that, Neville was actually coping quite well as far as Harry could see.

The day after the last day of classes that week was September 16th which was Hermione's thirteenth birthday. Harry and Draco had Quidditch practice early in the morning and when they were done, they found Hermione was watching them with Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron. Harry quickly went over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Harry said happily as Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Draco said, giving Hermione a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you two remembered!" Hermione said.

"Wait," Ginny said quickly. "It's your birthday?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"That makes you thirteen doesn't it?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Neville said sheepishly. "I forgot it was today."

"That's alright Neville," Hermione said. Luna opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by laughing from behind her.

"It's the mudblood's birthday is it?" Nott said, laughing. Harry had heard that term before only once and read it in Lucius' letter to Draco, but he didn't understand what it meant. It had to be pretty bad because Nott soon had five wands trained on him. Harry quickly had his wand in his hand as well.

Despite the situation, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Harry saw that Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and Bulstrode had their wands in their hands, but it hardly looked like Nott was prepared to use it the way he cowered away.

"Take that back Nott!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Why should he, Weasel?" Zabini asked with a smirk. Ron's ears turned red as he turned his wand on Zabini.

"Eat slugs!" he shouted. "_Slugulus Erecto_!" A teal coloured jet of light erupted from Ron's wand and hurtled to Zabini who didn't have enough time to shield. He got hit and thrown backwards a little ways. The other Slytherins were so taken aback by this that they ran to him.

"What is going on here?" a voice yelled as they walked towards the scene. Harry looked up to see the pale Head Boy, Phillip, approaching them with Ashley right beside him. They both took one look down at Zabini in time to see him burp up a single, very large slug. Harry thought he saw a smile tug at Philip's gaunt face, but it was gone when he looked up.

"They attacked us Phillip!" Parkinson and Nott cried together, pointing their fingers at Harry and his friends. Phillip seemed to scoff.

"Can you four tell me what's going on here?" Phillip asked, looking from Harry to Draco, Hermione and Neville.

"They came up from behind us and Nott called Hermione a..." Harry paused. "I know what they said, and I think it's bad."

"Nott called me a mudblood," Hermione said simply, as everyone lowered their wands.

"Enough said," Phillip said as Ashley looked slightly shocked. Phillip's face took on a very frightening look as he turned his gaze to Nott.

"Professor Snape has _one_ rule that you are to obey above all others, Nott!" he said angrily, advancing on the boy who was cowering again. "He tells _every_ first year that rule. I know that because I heard it myself! Tell me, Nott...what will he do to you when he finds out that you said that?"

"You won't tell him," Nott said, sounding more confident than he looked. Zabini burped up another slug as Phillip's face hardened further.

"What makes you think that, Nott?" Phillip asked angrily. "Because I'm a Slytherin? Are you really that bloody stupid, little boy? I feel that Professor Snape's rule is perfectly valid. Any form of discrimination will _not_ be tolerated while I am Head Boy! Do you understand me?" Nott simply nodded, as did the rest of the Slytherin group. "I will be informing Professor Snape about what you did and I hope he punishes you terribly. Now take your idiot friend to the Hospital Wing and get out of my sight! You're disturbing Ashley." Harry looked at the girl and saw that she was quite green.

Nott scrambled to his feet while Crabbe and Goyle helped Zabini up. They were away very quickly and Phillip turned to Ashley, whispering something to her to which she nodded.

"Who fired the spell?" Phillip asked.

"I did," Ron said, stepping forward.

"Five points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student," Phillip said with a small smile. "Ten points for helping stamp out discrimination. We hardly need another Dark Lord."

"You look familiar," Luna said, looking at Phillip questioningly.

"You have probably seen me around the school," he said quickly.

"No, that isn't it," Luna said. "Didn't you do an interview for _The Quibbler_? You came to my house."

"Uh...no," Phillip replied. "I would think that I would remember that."

"Oh," Luna said, the questioning look not leaving her face. "I must have been mistaken then."

"Right," Phillip said before looking away from Luna. "You should all get going and celebrating Hermione's birthday."

It was as they were heading to the castle that Harry wondered how Phillip knew that it was Hermione's birthday as it was never mentioned.

They spent a lot of the rest of the day in their classroom. As it turned out, Luna knew Hermione's birthday because she had asked her when school started. Luna gave her a strange looking bangle that supposedly warded off something called Wide-Head Blorrags.

Harry, Draco and Sirius went in together on a gift for Hermione which she quickly unwrapped. When she saw what it was, she let out a squeal and hugged both of them. They had given her a First Edition copy of Hogwarts, A History that had more information than the more recent copies. This was because room had to be made for more recent developments, so parts were edited out.

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked happily, holding it as if it were porcelain despite its protective charms.

"Sirius found out that he had a copy in his family vault at Gringott's," Harry explained.

"And since none of us were going to ever read it, we asked if we could give it to you for your birthday," Draco finished.

"I can't believe he would do that," Hermione said, eying the book.

"Just what she needed," Ginny said with a smirk. "Something else for Hermione to spend her time reading."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Before anyone asks, yes I got the 'Sour Grapes Snape: The Eternal Butt Trumpet' from _A Very Potter Sequel_. It was too good not to use, plus it works well with Laurie's character.**

**So I got going on this really quickly because I felt really bad about not posting before the last chapter for so long. I had fun writing this one, especially the memory. I know that the ending was a bit much for twelve year olds, but it worked, so I used it. I wasn't even sure what memory I would use, so I came up with this one. I think it sets things up well for where I want to go with these memories.**

**The dreamless sleep thing worked rather well in my opinion, especially considering it was totally unplanned. I'm not sure when Harry will see Ron's dream, but I think it will be in the next two chapters, three at the most.**

**I feel like I'm underusing Ginny and Luna, but there isn't much I can do about that right now. Give me a bit of time.**

**My sincere thanks go out to _Redwolf11_, _Son of Whitebeard_, _Flavio S_, _Lady Claire 87_ and _Shinigami _for reviewing. You guys make me happy by reviewing. By the way, I'll respond to your review, _Shinigami_, tomorrow.**

**I would just like to remind you that there is a contest going. If you review, you stand a chance to choose a person to either save or kill in my series (with a few exceptions that I will set down). Also, there is a Poll in my profile about who you want to see as Defence Professor in Third Year. This is going until the end of this book, so choose wisely.**

**Thanks for reading and I look forward to reading any and all reviews that I get.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 12: Colin Creevey's Lesson

_**_**_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!****_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Colin Creevey's Lesson<strong>_

At the very beginning of the next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Laurie addressed the class. Harry seemed to think the man looked slightly proud as he entered the full classroom.

"After showing you that memory last week, I got a lot of hate mail from concerned parents," he said, pacing the front of the room. "They seem to be under the impression that I should be teaching you youngsters how to repel things like Grindylows. That...is stupid. Grindylows live in water. How often would you even come into contact with them? Some Purebloods can't even swim! The fact is, you are far more likely to encounter a man like Gellert Grindelwald than you are to have to defend yourself against a Grindylow. So, quite frankly, I'm going to ignore all of these complaints. Feel free to tell your parents that. I really don't care.

"Sadly, though, Professor Dumbledore _does_ care and has taken it upon himself to decide what you will see. As such, I have no idea when the next memory will be. So in the meantime we are going to practise what you already know." Laurie stopped pacing. "And next lesson, presuming Dumbledore hasn't given the okay for the memory that I wanted to show you, we will have a little competition. But, that's for another time. I want you to get into groups of four and then pair off. Two against two. I don't care how you do it, but one team of two needs to be defeated."

The rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly. Harry and Ron ended up losing to Draco and Neville while Hermione teamed up with Lavender to beat Sally-Ann and Alexandria. Laurie didn't even acknowledge anyone's wins or losses before sending everyone away.

That night, Harry was doing his Transfiguration homework when he was approached by Colin Creevey who, as always, looked extremely excited and hyper.

"Hiya Harry!" he said happily, sitting directly next to Harry, so closely the two were nearly touching. Harry sighed quietly.

"Hi Colin," Harry said, trying to be nice to the First Year.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," Colin said strangely timidly. "Professor Laurie's been teaching our class the disarming charm but I'm completely rubbish at it." Harry sighed again.

"Okay, Colin," Harry said slightly exasperatedly. "Find Luna and Ginny after class tomorrow. They'll know where to go. But only the disarming charm. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, Harry!" Colin aid before getting up quickly and rushing upstairs. Harry was a little surprised that that was all Colin had said but felt relieved at the same time.

The next day, Harry was working in Potions with Slughorn. Harry was finding that he was rather enjoying Potions without Snape hovering around all the time. Granted, they were only doing theory, but it was already more interesting than anything he had learnt the year before. Harry was even beginning to see exactly what he had done wrong in some of the Potions in First Year simply from learning the theory behind it all. _Why doesn't Snape bother with the theory then?_ Harry thought to himself, failing to find an answer. When class finished, Harry asked Hermione what she thought while they were waiting for Ginny, Luna and Colin.

"Professor Snape, I think," Hermione said thoughtfully, "thought that there would only be a few students who could actually do well at Potions so he didn't bother trying to teach the basics to those that wouldn't already do well. I think it would be a valid teaching style if Potions wasn't a required subject. I actually had a teacher like that when I was seven. He gave us random spelling tests and never told us the right answers if we got any wrong. So people like me did well while the others, who needed more help, struggled and nearly failed."

"And what happened to him?" Harry asked just as Ginny, Luna and Colin walked through the door to the classroom, Colin looking extremely excited as usual.

"A lot of parents got together and got him fired," Hermione said quickly, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows at her. Before he could respond, however, Ginny sat next to him.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Ron and Draco have detention with Snape for doing something or other and Neville's helping Professor Sprout with something," Harry replied with a smile.

"You're really knowledgeable today," Ginny said with a chuckle. Harry shrugged once more and stood up.

"Alright, since Colin's here today, Hermione can work with you two while I work with him. Is that okay?," Harry said. Luna and Ginny nodded while Hermione took them off to the side. Harry turned to Colin. "So you're having trouble with the disarming charm?"

"Yeah I am," Colin said quickly. "I just can't get it at all." Harry nodded

"Right. How about we start by you trying to disarm me?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't regret it.

"Okay Harry!" Colin said excitedly as he turned and ran to the other end of the room. Harry drew his wand, ready to shield himself from whatever Colin may have thrown at him.

"Whenever you're ready Colin!" Harry said. Colin nodded excitedly and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Expelliarmos_!" he shouted. A strangely light red coloured spell came towards Harry at a much slower pace than the normal charm would.

"_Protego_," Harry said and blocked the spell. Colin looked at Harry and blushed with embarrassment. Harry waved Colin in and the boy quickly ran forward.

"I was terrible, wasn't I?" he asked, looking terribly downcast. Harry felt that it was strange to see the usually very upbeat boy upset.

"Not the worst I've seen," Harry said with a chuckle. "Goyle once cast a blue one." That comment made Colin look a little happier.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, first of all, you're saying _Expelliarmos_," Harry said. "It's _Expelliarmus_. _Mus_."

"_Expelliarmus_," Colin repeated, emphasising the 'mus'. "Right. What else?"

"Well, you aren't doing the hand movement exactly right," Harry said before showing Colin with his own wand. "See?"

"I think so," Colin said, mimicking the movement that Harry had just shown him perfectly on the first try.

"Good. Just like that. Why don't you give it another go?" Harry asked and Colin readily agreed. Harry readied his wand as the smaller boy pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Colin cried. Harry couldn't help but notice how flawless his spell was this time around.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled. The spell hit Harry's shield and bounced off, hurtling towards Colin, who quickly lost his wand. Harry picked up the wand and gave it to Colin who looked extremely happy. "Good work, Colin."

"Thanks Harry," Colin said happily. "I never thought I'd get it."

"No problem," Harry said. "I think you should practice a few more times before you go, alright?" Harry had Colin practice the spell five more times before Colin stopped. All five were perfect.

"I'll get going now," Colin said. "I'll see ya around Harry!" As Colin left the room, Hermione walked up beside Harry.

"He's very good," she commented and Harry nodded his head.

"He may have been doing it wrong to begin with, but he only needed one other chance and he got it," Harry said. "Even I needed more than that."

Harry wasn't happy with Colin for too long, however, as the next day the whole school heard how Harry Potter had helped a First Year master a harder spell. The fact that the Firdt Year was actually a big fan of Harry's was a large focal point of the rumours going around the school. The whole day was spent with Harry trying to shake off people wanting his help. It was really very annoying. So when Colin approached Harry, Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione, the response was not friendly.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin said, stopping to talk to Harry in a nearly empty corridor, but Harry just murmured hello and brushed past the smaller boy. But before he could go any further, he found himself face to face with six familiar and annoying faces. The rest of the corridor was now empty, unsurprisingly. Harry simply groaned and took out his wand.

"I hear you're tutoring your little fans, Potter," Zabini said, sneering. "Trying to make them like you more, huh?"

"Shut it Zabini," Ron warned angrily. Zabini simply scoffed while the other Slytherins laughed out loud.

"So it's come to this Potter?" Zabini asked, ignoring Ron's comment completely. "You're training your fan club to do your own work for you? Can't fight for yourself? They'd probably fight better than you do anyway."

"Shut up!" Colin yelled from beside Harry Harry noticed that Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione had their wands out while Colin did not. He also, as always, noticed the wands in the hands of each of the six Slytherins. It was becoming very easy to spot when they were planning their attacks. "Harry could beat any one of you!"

"Aw," Parkinson said in a sickly sweet voice. "Does the ickle little mudblood think he's going to save his hero?"

"No! I –" Colin began but Harry cut him off.

"Stay out of it Colin," Harry warned coldly.

"But they –" Colin said with a hurt look towards Harry.

"Just stay out of it!" Harry said angrily.

"And look!" Parkinson said with a gleeful laugh, pointing at Harry. "Potter wants to protect the mudblood!"

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled, shooting the spell at Parkinson who dropped to the ground. It was clear that she had had enough. This act made the other Slytherins go on the offensive, except for Nott who quickly and easily revived Parkinson.

Harry shielded himself from two stunners sent his way by Crabbe and Goyle before dodging a jelly-legs jinx sent by the newly revived Parkinson. Harry found that he was taking on the three of them before long. His shield was being pummelled by the continuous stream of spells from Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson.

Just when he began to feel a bit drained, he lowered his shield. Parkinson took advantage of this by sending a stunner his way. Harry quickly cast the shield charm in such a way that the stunner rebounded and actually hit Crabbe who soon hit the ground. Parkinson and Goyle were in shock at this and were easily taken down.

Harry looked around and found that Neville and Hermione were standing in front of Colin, shielding him from Zabini's stunners. It did seem like Zabini was using more than just stunners, however, as he used some spells that were different colours. Harry couldn't hear the incantations though. Ron had Bulstrode in a bad spot while Draco seemed to be coping well with Nott. Harry made his way over to Colin, who was bewildered at what was happening. Clearly he was not prepared to be attacked

"Colin, get away now!" Harry said forcibly, but Colin shook his head. Harry groaned and was about to say something, but saw Draco get hit by a stunner from Nott who fled towards the three downed bodies. Harry made his way over to where his brother had fallen and revived him. But as he did so, Nott revived Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Harry moved over in order to fight them off, but found that they had all stopped their attacks and turned towards Colin, who had moved out of Hermione and Neville's protection, seemingly to check on Draco.

In a second, all six Slytherins had their wands pointed at Colin and soon there were six red stunners headed right towards the small, mousy haired boy, who had a look of shock plastered on his face. Despite his dislike of Colin at the time, Harry wanted to help him, but found that he was too far away to be of any use.

Draco, however, was standing right there and he pushed Colin out of the way. Colin was pushed so hard that he ran into a wall, crying out in pain. It was blatantly obvious who got the worse end of the bargain as Draco was hit with one stunner directly in the chest, one on the shoulder and one on the arm. He was sent flying backwards and hit the stone wall behind him with a sickening thud. This particular moment was when the Slytherins all decided to turn and flee.

Seeing their retreating backs, Harry turned to look at Draco who was slumped on the ground. Harry pointed his wand at his brother. "_Ennervate_." It didn't work. "I need someone to help me."

"I will," Hermione said worriedly and pointed her wand at him as well.

"_Ennervate_," the two said together, causing Draco to slowly open his eyes. As soon as his eyes did open, it was clear that Draco was having trouble breathing and his hands immediately went to the back of his head where there was a small trickle of blood, staining his platinum blonde hair a crimson colour. Harry knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head and quickly grimaced, grabbing the back of his head once again.

"Will he be alright?" Colin asked. Harry whirled around towards Colin and found the boy with a bleeding nose and a scrape on his cheek which was bleeding slightly.

"I told you to stay out of it! I told you to get away! And you had to stay didn't you?" Harry said angrily. Colin looked hurt by Harry's words and looked at his feet. "You're bloody lucky he did that otherwise _you_ would have been hit with all six!"

"I was just trying to help," Colin said meekly before Harry saw a tear fall down the boy's cheek and he turned and fled the scene. Harry turned back to Draco and went to pick him up.

"He really was, you know," Hermione said quietly.

"We need to get Draco to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, ignoring her. "Ron, can you take the other side? Nev, I need you to go and find McGonagall and tell her what happened."

"Okay," Neville said before rushing off. Harry and Ron helped Draco up off the ground and each took an arm to help Draco to the Hospital Wing, all the while Draco struggled to breathe properly. When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was quite shocked.

"You're lucky that he wasn't hit with all six! That many stunners can cause permanent damage!" Madam Pomfrey said, forcing a potion down Draco's throat before healing the laceration on the back of Draco's head. The blood that had stained his hair, however, stayed there. "As it is, he was hit with the equivalent of nearly two stunners, which is at least manageable." Draco grimaced when another potion hit his throat and gagged after swallowing it.

"You know, you're supposed to be _helping_ the students, right?" he asked Madam Pomfrey who glared at him before walking away quickly to tend to a Fourth Year student.

"You okay Draco?" Neville asked and Draco coughed once before answering.

"I'd be better if those potions weren't so foul," he replied irritably. Prompting a laugh from all present.

"Better than a potion from Snape though," Ron pointed out and Draco laughed.

"True," he said. "Creevey alright?"

"He's fine other than being a fool," Harry growled.

"Harry!" Hermione said reproachfully. "He was only trying to help."

"And look at what happened," Harry pointed out. "Draco's here because he pushed Colin out of the way. If he hadn't have done so, Colin would have been a lot worse off. You heard Pomfrey."

"He was standing up for you," Hermione said.

"No. He was standing up for the Boy-Who-Lived, not me," Harry said bitterly. "He's just like everyone else."

"I don't think that's entirely –" Draco began but Harry cut him off.

"He told the school that I helped him out," Harry said coldly. "That the Boy-Who-Lived helped him out." After that there was silence before it was broken by Neville.

"So the Slytherins are at it again," he said. "I thought they might have given up."

"And, once again, there's no good evidence that it was them," Hermione said sadly before angrily standing up and beginning to pace.

"Surely if we went to Dumbledore he'd do something," Ron said and the other four shook their heads immediately.

"There's no solid proof that it was them," Hermione said. "So he can't really do anything."

"But we can," Harry said with a smirk before turning to Ron. "You reckon we can get Fred, George and Lee to help us out?" Ron smiled ear to ear.

"I'll talk to them when we're back at Gryffindor Tower," Ron promised.

"All of you! Out now!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly said, having entered the room once more. "I'm keeping Mr Potter in here overnight just in case." Draco groaned. When Madam Pomfrey turned around, Harry noticed that she had a slight smirk on her face.

As they left, they ran into Professor McGonagall who looked at them for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"Longbottom told me what happened," she said simply. "So they attacked you again?"

"Well, technically, I attacked first," Hermione admitted. "They were using the...uh...bad word for Muggleborn a little too freely."

"Five points from you Miss Granger for instigating a fight," McGonagall said immediately. "That being said, they should not have been saying that word at all and I think it was right of you to not tolerate it. There are other ways than violence to do so, however."

"They were already going to attack us," Ron said quickly. "They had their wands out when we first saw them." McGonagall sighed deeply.

"There's no concrete evidence again is there?" she asked as they all shook their heads.

"What can we do, Professor?" Harry asked and McGonagall rubbed her eyes.

"Just try not to antagonise them," she said. "I know you don't do so, but I am just advising you. I do wish Professor Snape could control them."

"Uh...Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Can I see you alone, please?"

"I just have to go and see Mr Potter first, but then we can go to my office and talk, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, eying Hermione curiously.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said happily before turning to Harry, Neville and Ron. "I'll see you three later, alright?"

As they were leaving, Ron turned to Harry.

"What was all that about?" he asked. Harry just shrugged.

"Knowing Hermione, it could be anything from asking for extra help to asking about N.E.W.T classes and what she can choose from," Harry said with a smirk. Before anyone else could speak, they heard footsteps approaching.

"We were just looking for you!" Ginny said breathlessly. "Colin just ran through the Common Room crying." Harry felt some guilt in him, but it slipped away at the memory of what could have happened to Colin or Draco because he didn't simply listen.

"You know about it," Luna stated, watching Harry closely. Harry nodded.

"The Slytherins attacked us again," Neville said.

"What does this have to do with Colin?" Ginny asked. Harry, Ron and Neville then recounted the story to them.

"Colin really should have left," Ginny said.

"Will Draco be okay?" Luna asked and Harry smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey's keeping him overnight, but he's fine," he replied.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Went off to talk to McGonagall about something or other. Who knows what she's thinking?"

They all entered the Common Room together and found that it was strangely empty apart from a few sixth and seventh years. They spotted Percy in a corner with one of the diaries. Ron and Ginny couldn't resist.

"Really Perce?" Ginny asked with a giggle. "A diary?" Percy jumped and quickly shut the diary hard.

"What did you read?" he asked quickly and worriedly. Ron and Ginny looked at him strangely.

"Nothing," Ron said. "Why? Are there love letters in there to some girl, eh, Percy?"

"Of course not!" Percy said indignantly, though his face was clearly tinged red. "If you don't mind, _I_ am going upstairs!" Harry found this behaviour to be strange, but just laughed as Percy almost tripped up the steps with his little black diary held close to him.

"Did you know he had a diary?" Ron asked Ginny who shook her head.

"He must have taken one of the ones before," Ginny said and Ron shook his head in mirth.

"D'you reckon we should tell Fred and George?" he asked and Harry intervened.

"I don't think the poor guy needs that," he said in mock fear. "Actually, don't forget to talk to them."

Harry went to bed that night after writing two letters, one to Remus and one to Chris. He could tell that Chris was still having a tough time, though he was putting on a brave face. Harry, at times, felt very annoyed at the fact that he had to leave Chris out of his world. He really wanted Chris to feel better, but there was nothing that he could do other than send the letters to him.

Chris was apparently finding it hard to find any friends at his school thanks to Dudley. Dudley had made everyone at the school think that Chris was terrible because he beat up any kids that tried to be nice to him. Harry considered writing to Dudley, but decided that it would be a waste of time and gave up on the idea.

Hedwig was all too happy to take the letters, taking one to a place to be posted to Chris and the other directly to Remus. When she left, Harry made his way into bed and fell asleep. That night, he had a strange dream.

_Harry found himself to be much younger. He guessed that he was around the age of four. He was watching from a doorway as two small, identical red-headed boys flew around the yard on small, toy-like broomsticks. Harry had a glance around and noticed instantly that he was at the Burrow._

"_Fred! George! Will one of you two please give Harry a go on your broom?" a voice called from behind Harry. He turned to see the familiar face of his mother, smiling warmly at him. Her red hair, however, was tied up in a bun and she had on patched robes and a strange-looking apron_

"_Okay mum!" one of the twins said, dismounting the broom and walking towards Harry. "Here you go, Harry. Have fun!"_

_Harry immediately mounted the broom and started to zoom around the yard himself. Harry felt amazing as he flew on the miniature broom, and felt the breeze hit his face. But, all of a sudden, he felt the broom jolt violently and he fell off, hitting the grass quite hard. The broom, however, continued forward and ran right into the house and splintered._

_Harry, despite himself, began to cry. This fact was not unnoticed by his mother who hurried across to where he lay on the ground. Harry was pleased to see that she was carrying with her a small teddy bear._

"_Here you are, Harry dear," his mother said, picking Harry off the ground, brushing him off and waving a wand over him before handing over the teddy. "There now. You'll be fine."_

"_It's broken!" one of the twins said angrily. "Harry broke it!"_

"_It wasn't his fault," Harry's mother said evenly, looking at the twins who were glaring at Harry._

"_He broke it!" the same twin said, pointing at Harry. Harry felt himself clutch the bear tighter. But then, all of a sudden, the bear didn't feel so fluffy. Harry looked down and was absolutely shocked to the bone to see a large tarantula there instead. Harry dropped it immediately and ran straight into the house, trembling all over._

Harry awoke immediately and found that he was shaking just as violently as he had been in the dream. He sat up and quickly realised that he had just witnessed Ron's dream. Harry quickly looked over to find Ron asleep in his bed and tangled up in the bed sheets. He was also snoring extremely loudly.

Harry looked around and found that all of the other boys were asleep. Harry put an arm behind his head a lay back, looking at the stone ceiling.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was approached by Fred and George who squeezed in on either side of him, causing Draco and Neville to have to move over and abandon their breakfasts which the twins immediately started to eat.

"So, young Harry," the one on the left started.

"Are we to understand that the Slytherins are giving you trouble again?" Right asked and Harry nodded.

"They are indeed," Harry replied, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"We can't have that can we, brother?" Left asked.

"Absolutely not!" Right said fervently.

"I think we need a plan," Left said, stroking his chin.

"Indeed we do, brother," Right said, doing the same movement. "But what?"

"Wait a minute!" Ron said suddenly, dropping a pancake back on his plate. "It was you lot who did that to Zabini and his lot last year. With the song!" Harry smiled while the Weasley twins gasped.

"How dare you insinuate such things!" Left exclaimed.

"We would never ever harm someone in such a manner!" Right exclaimed.

"And our own brother," Left shook his head.

"Well, what's the plan?" Draco asked. The twins both looked to him.

"Well, last time, it was Harry who came up with it," Right said.

"And while that was an absolute classic –" Left said.

"We would like to come up with a little something of our own this time," Right finished.

"The less you all know, the better really," Right said with a grin.

"Just don't physically hurt them," Hermione put in.

"When would we ever do such things, Hermione?" Left asked. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Come to think of it, you never do," she said, sounding quite impressed. "In all the time we've been here, you haven't done anything that is physically harmful to anyone. I never realised."

"We're pranksters –" Right said.

"Not bullies," Left finished.

The following Saturday brought a early start for Harry and Draco as they were both awoken by Oliver Wood for Quidditch practice. Harry was woken up first and got up obediently. Draco, on the other hand, was harder to get up.

"Merlin, Oliver!" he exclaimed, rolling over. "The first game is a month and a half away! And I may not even play! Let me sleep." Oliver suddenly looked quite surprised.

"A month and a half?" he asked before his eyes took on a wild glint that Harry didn't like very much. "I thought we had more time! We should be training harder! Up Potter! Now!" Noticing that Draco had fallen back to sleep, Harry picked up a pillow and hit his brother with it. Draco jerked awake and glared at Harry before finally getting out of bed.

"Damn it, Harry," he murmured before leaving to get changed.

They got to the field to find the Weasley twins already practicing with the Bludgers while Angelina, Katie and Alicia all were getting ready to do the Chaser stuff. Oliver was yelling at them to hurry up as he was waiting to try and block them. Draco found the back-up chasers and headed towards them. Harry was about to mount his broom when someone came up beside him.

"Hey there, Harry," a girl's voice said. Harry turned to see Ilana.

"Hi Ilana," Harry said with a smile. "How's things?"

"Good actually," she replied, mounting her broom. "My father was really happy to hear that I made the team. Well...the reserve team."

"Don't say it like that. Reserve team is still the team," Harry said. "Besides, you're heaps better than the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Seekers at least. Not sure about Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff though. I've never really seen him play."

"Well thanks Harry," Ilana said with a smile, taking off. Harry quickly followed her. "But I know you're better than me by far. I think even my father would be impressed."

"You two!" Oliver yelled. "Get moving! I want you to throw golf balls around for a while and practice catching them. And hurry along will you? I've got plays to run through!" Harry rolled his eyes will Ilana chuckled.

"He's a lot like my father," she said before flying off to find the golf balls. Harry and Ilana practiced with the golf balls for about an hour before Oliver flew over to them and told them that they only had another five minutes before they had to run through the plays. Not very long after Oliver left, Harry had to dodge to avoid a Bludger.

"Oi! Fred! George!" Harry called out. "Watch out will you?"

"Can do!" they yelled together. But just as they spoke, the Bludger came back and Harry moved backwards, the Bludger narrowly missing his nose.

"Watch out Harry!" Ilana yelled as Harry ducked on his broom to avoid the Bludger again. "Harry! Get flying! It's after you!"

Harry nodded and took off in the direction he was facing. He looked behind him and found that the ball was trailing not far behind. Harry tried to throw it off by diving and doing sharp turns. These proved to only be temporary solutions as it continued to follow him around.

Harry looked back to see Fred and George behind him. One of them beat the Bludger back in the opposite direction but it simply changed momentum and flew back. This time the other twin hit it. This went on for a few times, but apparently the Bludger realised what was happening so it flew directly underneath Fred and George before heading off to trail Harry again.

Harry decided that he would try to throw it off his trail again by swerving to the left. This proved to be a bad idea, however, as the Bludger flew right at him. Harry managed to move back enough so that the Bludger didn't crack all of his ribs, but it did hit his left arm which was grasping the handle of his broom.

There was a loud crack and Harry felt a violent pain in his arm. But this didn't stop him, however, as he kept flying with only his right arm, while he held his left arm close to his body. Harry flew for only another minute before he looked behind himself to see the Bludger suddenly stop in midair.

Harry sighed and looked down at the grounds where he saw Professor Dumbledore standing with Hermione, Neville and Ron. This was the last thing he remembered of that particular Quidditch lesson as the pain in his arm finally caught up with him and he passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**This was done a lot later than I expected it to be. A lot of things contributed to this being up later. I moved, I started University and I found it hard to write at times. I'm sorry that it's up late. But, hey, at least it's better than a month and a half!**

**Anyways...this chapter was, as I've already stated, veerry hard to write. It seemed like I had no idea where I was going and that will probably show in the amount of times I jump around. I wanted to do that with Colin for a few reasons that will become clearer later in the story. I also felt the need to include the rogue bludger. I figure that Dobby would still be trying, and I wanted to have that shown sooner rather than later and I realised that the bludger is still something that he would do.**

**I really feel like this chapter sufferred because I seemed to have no idea what I wanted to do. I jumped everywhere and I'm not entirely sure that that was the best idea.**

**My thanks go out to _Flavio S_, _CharmStone127_, _Shinigami_, _LadyClaire87_, _Reader AZ_, _disney-hp-freak_ and _Son of Whitebeard_ for reviewing.**

**Now! My competition ran out days ago, but there is a winner! _Flavio S_! You were randomly chosen as the winner and, as per the rules of my competition, you are allowed to choose one of the following:**

**1. Choose someone for me to kill off.  
>2. Choose someone for me to not kill off.<strong>

**I will PM you the details and the few exceptions that I have. Congratulations, and I look forward to seeing who you choose to save/kill!**

**A few more side notes. I still have my 'Third Year Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor' poll on my profile. Vote for who you want to see! I want more votes! Also, I have recently become an admin of the Facebook page 'That awkward moment when Voldemort goes to put on glasses and they fall off'. I am having a Tournament Bracket on there to find out the people's favourite Harry Potter Character. Check it out!**

**That's enough from me today. Take care!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 13: Group Duelling

_**_**_**_**Disclaimer**_**: To those of you out there that may be under some kind of a delusion, I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. Do I wish I could be? Of course! Alas, I remain a fanfiction writer and I make no money from the venture. This is primarily for my own and my readers' entertainment. Don't sue!****_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Group Duelling<strong>_

Harry's eyes seemed to ease open slowly and almost painfully and, due to the apparent lack of glasses on his face, he couldn't see anything clearly. Everything appeared to be white, though, so he assumed that he was in the Hospital Wing. It was during that realization that Harry remembered everything that had happened with the Bludger at Quidditch practice. With that remembrance, Harry quickly grabbed at his left arm with his right and found that there was no pain whatsoever. It just seemed numb. Harry felt someone pull his hand away from his left arm.

"Harry's awake Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted. Harry smiled.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" he asked mock irritably as he pulled himself up, sitting against the head of the bed. He was lucky as Madam Pomfrey had not heard that comment before entering the room. Harry then reached around him and fumbled for his glasses. Hermione grabbed his hand and placed the glasses in his palm.

"How do you feel Mr Potter?" the Healer asked as Harry put on his glasses.

"My arm's numb and I have a small headache, but otherwise I'm fine," he replied.

"Excellent," Pomfrey said. "The numbness will go away soon. I had to do that to fix the bone. I don't think there's anything keeping you here."

"Wait," Harry said quickly, "didn't I fall?"

"Professor Dumbledore stopped you," Hermione explained.

"Alright, I don't need you in here any longer, Mr Potter," Pomfrey said impatiently. "You may go, but if that headache gets any worse, you come and see me."

"Will do," Harry said, standing from the bed and exiting the Hospital Wing. He looked to Hermione. "What was Dumbledore doing there anyway?"

"He told us that he had time free and wanted to watch his old team fly," Hermione said. "It was lucky that he was there, really. He probably saved your life."

"What about my broom?" Harry asked, suddenly realising that he hadn't asked about it.

"It's on your bed right now," Hermione explained. "Ron took it up for you."

"Where are the others by the way?" Harry asked.

"Draco said something about more sleep," Hermione said. "Neville wanted to stay but I told him that he should go and help Ginny and Luna with Herbology. I think Ron's with them as well." There was a silence as they both walked on, Harry following Hermione and not really knowing where she was taking him. "Harry, Bludgers aren't meant to do that. I should know, I've read up on Quidditch a lot."

"I know they aren't," Harry said. "But what would make a Bludger do that?"

"Powerful magic," Hermione said quickly. "Only very powerful magic can do that."

"But who would do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said gravely. "It's possible that you weren't the target."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said with a small scoff. "I don't like it, but people don't like me because of the whole 'Boy Who Lived' deal. It has to have been me that was the target. It didn't go after anyone else. Just me." Hermione was silent after that. That was until she realised something anddrew in a sharp and deep breath.

"Dobby!" she suddenly said, causing Harry to realise it as well. "The House Elf! It has to be! House Elf magic would be powerful enough to do that."

"And, if the injury was bad enough, I may have been sent away from Hogwarts," Harry concluded. "But I thought that he would stop once I got to Hogwarts."

"Apparently not," Hermione said before stopping Harry in the corridor and looking at him with large, pleading eyes. "Please be careful with all of this happening."

"I'm always careful, Hermione," Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand, as she gave him a pair of raised eyebrows. "That doesn't mean bad things don't happen to me. But I'm always careful."

The beginning of the next week was fraught with cold and flu going around the school. Since Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape didn't have enough time to make the remedy for the sheer number of students, those that were afflicted were told to simply see it through. Harry was lucky enough not to get sick. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron did though. Ron seemed to get it the worst. Harry, Neville and Luna were all pleased not to get it.

When it came time for their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Draco and Hermione were going through the last stages of the cold while Ron was still quite bad. Not bad enough to miss class, though. According to Hermione at least.

The entire class had made their way to the classroom and Professor Laurie was still not there. Hermione, as was usual now, seemed very annoyed at this fact. Harry did have to begrudgingly accept that Laurie seemed to be getting later and later to the classes.

When Laurie finally did enter the room, it was ten minutes after the beginning of the lesson. Laurie did not look at all concerned about his tardiness.

"Sorry about that," he said, limping to the front and sitting on the desk, cane in hand. "I had to do something." At that, the door to the classroom opened again and the rest of the First Year students piled in, both Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"What're they doing here?" Mandy asked and Laurie looked at her and then looked questioningly around the room.

"Well, this room appears to be something of a classroom," he said ponderingly. "You know, they might just be here for a class, as strange as that sounds." The Slytherin group headed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott laughed. Laurie shot them a look. "Shut up will you? I'm teaching.

"Anyway, they're here because I have something special planned," Laurie said, getting off the desk and pacing. "Granted, I would have had something far _more_ special, but Dumbledore hasn't allowed the memory yet. Anyway, I plan on having a group activity. A group duel, in fact." Hermione raised her hand and Laurie nodded to her.

"Do you mean in teams?" she asked. Laurie shook his head.

"I see why you would think that, but no," he replied. "A free-for-all with the winner being the last person standing. I chose this way because I don't see normal duels as realistic. Perhaps in a formal sense, but not in real life. A real 'duel' has factors in the way of formalities. It's pandemonium.

"So, what better way to see how good you are then by pitting you all against each other?" he asked with a smile that Harry wasn't overly fond of. "Dumbledore has allowed this and has also, very kindly, offered to move the class that these students," he pointed to the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who were still standing, "would have been in to Friday afternoon. They will also have their next Defence lesson, tomorrow I believe, off.

"Now! To the rules," he said in an almost sadistic voice. "Rule number one, no Unforgivables. I doubt any of you would know them, or be stupid enough to use them for that matter, but I figure that rule is good. Rule two, you will be eliminated if you lose your wand, are knocked out or actually harm someone to the point of needing serious medical attention. The winner of the duel will win...my eternal respect.

"I'm just joking. No one can do that," he said with only a hint of a smile. "They will, however, win thirty house points and something much more valuable. I will give them this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden necklace with what looked to be a golden owl on the end. There was one, single, glittering ruby in the middle of it. Harry saw that a lot of the girls were very impressed.

"Brilliant isn't it?" he said, admiring it with a smile.

"What is it?" Harry heard Dean Thomas ask. Laurie laughed, putting it back into his pocket.

"I think I shall let the person who wins this discover its use on their own," he said. "This is the first of three such items that I plan to give out to your year in the coming months. Trust me when I say, this is truly a prize worth fighting for."

The class murmured amongst themselves for a moment. Harry wasn't sure what to make of the necklace. Hermione, however, seemed very anxious to get her hands on it.

"Right then," Laurie said. "We're going next door where we have more room."

Harry and the rest of his friends picked up their pouches and followed Laurie and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs out of the room. When they reached the room next door, Harry could tell why Laurie had changed the room, it was much larger and didn't contain any raised platforms, desks or chairs.

"Go!" he suddenly shouted, leaning on his cane in a corner. Harry hadn't realised that this was going to happen so quickly, so he fumbled in his pouch to get out his wand. Luckily, it appeared that only Nikolas Riander and Terry Boot actually had their wands out. Both of them turned their attention to Crabbe and Goyle respectively. Within a second, both large Slytherins were out of the game.

By that time, Harry had his wand in his hand and prepared to fight. Laurie quickly moved Crabbe and Goyle to the outskirts of the room with his wand, without even waking them up. Very soon, everyone left had their wands in their hands.

"Don't just stand there!" Laurie yelled in annoyance. Zabini seemed to take that advice as he pointed his wand straight to Harry and shot off a stunner, which Harry dodged and the spell hit the wall behind him, sending a small amount of debris into the air.

This one spell caused things to erupt as spells began to fly everywhere. One one side of him, Harry saw Hermione hit Mandy Brocklehurst with a stunner while, on the other, Draco disarmed Dean Thomas. Dean quickly picked up his wand and moved to where Laurie was standing.

Harry ducked a stunner and shot off one of his own, not knowing who he was attacking. After he had sent the spell, he found that he had hit Morag MacDougal. Laurie seemed to move Morag and Mandy off to the side as the duel continued.

The first Gryffindor to be hit was Sally-Anne who was disarmed by Hannah Abbot, who was promptly disarmed by a frightening looking Alexandria. Harry then watched as Hermione became the first out of anyone to take down someone from their own house, as she hit Alexandria from the side with a disarming charm, causing Alexandria to look surprised, angry and then hurt. Hermione simply shrugged.

Harry was moving around when he bumped into someone. With cat-like movement, he swivelled to find Ron standing there.

"You alright?" Ron asked. Harry nodded before seeing someone behind Ron with their wand raised. Harry grabbed Ron's head and pulled the taller boy down, the knockback jinx narrowly missing both of them. Harry then leapt up and sent a stunner in the direction of the spellcaster. It hit dead on and Justin Finch-Fletchley went flying backwards, landing on the ground unconscious. His body quickly moved to join Crabbe, Goyle, Mandy and Morag as well as Dean, Hannah and, to Harry's surprise, Nikolas Riander who were both standing and watching the events.

As Harry was watching them, Neville stepped out in front of them and shot two disarming charms in rapid succession at Wayne Hopkins and Ernie Macmillan. The first hit Wayne and his wand went flying. Ernie, however, was quick enough to put up a shield charm at the right time to deflect Neville's spell back at him, sending his wand flying as well.

Harry then saw a group of three, huddled together. It was Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Tricia Olerio. They seemed to have made their way into the middle of the room and were standing back-to-back. Then, as if they were one, they cried "_Expelliarmus_" and three scarlet red bolts headed for three different people. Zacharias Smith and Sindra Fawcett, a student of Ravenclaw, both got hit. Sindra was about to raise a shield, but failed to finish the word as she got hit. Susan Bones, however, suddenly seemed to turn a dark green and the spell fizzled upon contact. She used the wordless shield that Harry could barely use.

"_Flipendo_!" Su Li yelled, pointing her wand at Tricia, who caught the brunt of the knockback jinx. However, due to the nature of the spell, Tricia went backwards and knocked over Daphne and Tracey in the process. Harry saw two wands roll out from the heap, though he couldn't tell whose they were.

Harry then noticed that there seemed to be a dissension between the Ravenclaw boys as there were spells fired from all five remaining. It appeared to be a mixture of stunners, disarming charms and, from Stephen Cornfoot, a tickling jinx. The jinx hit Anthony Goldstein who promptly fell into a fit of laughter and, in the process, dropped his wand.

Harry shielded a stunner that had been sent his way from Ernie, but soon realised that Ernie wasn't going to let up as he sent another stunner and a disarming charm that Harry only just blocked. Harry sent a stunner towards Ernie who covered himself in dark green to make it fizzle out. Harry was about to send something towards him when he noticed someone behind Ernie.

Harry raised his arm and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" at Millicent Bulstrode who was trying to sneak up on Ernie. The spell hit her and she lost her wand. Ernie whirled around to see what Harry had done. Harry didn't want to attack Ernie from behind, so he didn't. Kevin Entwhistle, on the other hand, didn't have such qualms. Ernie fell to the ground from the stunner and Harry sent a disarming charm towards Kevin, who promptly lost his wand.

Harry glanced over towards the group that were out of the game to see that Seamus, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot were also out, Stephen by way of a stunner.

Harry's eyes flickered to a corner where Draco was backed up by Zabini and Nott. Nott pointed his wand and Draco went stiff and his arms went right to his sides. Zabini reached forward and took the wand out of Draco's hands before dropping it on the ground. The two then began to advance on Terry Boot as Draco was levitated off by Laurie.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry heard from behind him and he ducked instinctively. When he saw that the spell didn't go over his head, Harry turned to see Hermione standing facing a knocked out Lavender. She looked at Harry and smiled. That was before she raised her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled, wand pointed at Harry. Harry slashed his wand in front of him.

"_Protego_!" he shouted, causing the shield too come up and deflect Hermione's spell back at her, much to her shock. Hermione slumped to the ground and was moved soon after by Laurie, who had apparently just finished moving Terry.

Harry saw Ron, who was deeply encased in the dark green shield, though he looked weak after enduring spell after spell from Zabini and Nott. Harry looked around, seeing Parkinson and Lisa Turpin engaged and Su Li and Daphne Greengrass fighting off Susan, Leanne Moon and Helen Verity.

Harry ran over to where Ron was, his shield weakening. Harry pointed his wand at Zabini and hit him in the left arm with a stunner, making him drop. Nott stopped the onslaught directed at Ron to look at Harry, but looked away as identical voices shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!".

In the middle of the room, Padma and Parvati both lost their wands to each other. They had both fired the same spell, just at different angles, at each other. They stared at each other for a moment, but broke out into laughter as they gave each other their wands.

Ron took advantage of the momentary distraction by hitting Nott with a perfectly executed disarming charm, which Harry was proud to see after helping his friend master it. Harry smiled at him and looked around to see that there were only three others left. And they were all girls. Susan Bones, Su Li and Daphne Greengrass all seemed to want to make it an all-girl finale as they advanced on Harry and Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, who was no longer cloaked in dark green. He looked worried, to say the least. The girls looked at each other, nodded, turned their heads, and raised their wands. Three stunners came out, and Harry and Ron were forced to use the standard shield charm to defend. But after the first round, the girls pointed their wands at Ron.

"_Stupefy_!" they shouted with slight variations in the timing. Two stunners hit Ron's shield, but the third broke through, hitting him in the chest. Harry wasted no time and sent a stunner at Susan, who fell to the ground and was promptly moved by Laurie.

Harry kept his wand raised as the Su and Daphne looked to him. Su was about to cast a spell as Daphne quickly turned and hit her with a swift stunner before encasing herself in dark green as a precaution to Harry.

It was only in that moment that there was actually quite a lot of cheering going on from the sidelines. Most of the people who had been stunned were now revived and watching intently.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to do, so he sent off three stunners in rapid succession, but Daphne just stood there, the spells fizzling away. She didn't even bat an eyelid. Harry then sent a disarming charm and a tickling hex, which also did nothing. Daphne was now smirking. But not an evil smirk. More like a knowledgeable smirk.

Harry realised that he wouldn't be able to break through to shield for a while. And the noise from the crowd was annoying as well. But as he was trying to drown out the noise, Harry heard one word that made him remember something. That word was '_lumos_'. Harry thought back to an earlier lesson with Laurie and realised what the spell could do. So Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"_Lumos_!" Harry yelled. Even with his eyes shut tight, Harry could still tell how bright the light was, although it wasn't too bright. Harry had made sure of that. He then opened his eyes to see that Daphne's shield had lowered and that she was struggling to see. Harry ran forward and simply plucked the wand from Daphne's hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Harry felt quite proud of himself with that victory. Everyone else in the room was still getting over the light that Harry had produced. When everyone had recovered, Harry showed them Daphne's wand before giving it back to her.

That was when Harry was hit with a disarming charm and his wand clattered to the floor behind him. Harry looked around to see Nikolas Riander with his wand raised and a pleased smile on his face.

"And we have a winner!" Laurie shouted excitedly, using his wand as something of a microphone as he limped up to Nikolas. "I'm sure everyone is wondering what exactly happened. I know, of course, but most of you don't have the massive brain that I do. So, Riander, how about you tell us?" Laurie held the wand, which was not amplified, up to just under Nikolas' mouth.

"It was simple really," Nikolas said with a smile, bordering on a smirk. "When no one was looking, I slipped away from the duel unscathed and joined the 'out' group. No one even noticed that I hadn't actually been taken out. And then I was able to say 'lumos' loud enough for Harry to hear. I was able to close my eyes as he did the spell, saving myself. I then took advantage of the situation. Easy enough."

The room seemed to be in a shocked silence at Nikolas' words. Harry included. Though, after a few seconds, Harry shook his head and chuckled. He then picked up his wand and walked over to Nikolas. Harry extended his hand and Nikolas shook it.

"I see why you're in Slytherin," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, it was very cunning, if I do say so myself," Nikolas replied. Just then, Daphne appeared beside them with a slight smile.

"Well done," she said to both of them. "I should have known to watch out for you, Nik." Nikolas laughed.

"Ah well," he said. "Maybe next time."

"Yes, yes," Laurie said impatiently. "That's all well and good, but I have a ceremony to perform. Potter. Greengrass. Off with the rest. Riander, with me." Nikolas was quickly turned to face the group.

"I, Professor Gregory Laurie, hereby award Slytherin House with thirty House points," he said, standing straight and sounding very formal. "I also present Mr Nikolas Riander with this necklace thingy as a reward. May you have a lot of trouble with it." Laurie picked out the necklace and thrust it into Nikolas' hand unceremoniously. Nikolas looked at it for a moment before pocketing it.

"You aren't going to put it on?" Harry heard Daphne ask from beside him.

"No," Nikolas replied with a smile. "If it does something, I don't want all of you knowing what it does as well. No offence." As he said this, Harry saw Laurie check a wrist watch.

"Damn, Potter," Laurie said irritably. "You couldn't have held out for a bit longer? Oh well. Class dismissed."

Harry exited the room with Nikolas and Daphne on either side of him. When they, and everyone else, were out of the room, Harry stopped to talk to them.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Harry said. The two of them nodded.

"You will," Daphne said with a smile.

"But whether you see us first remains to be seen," Nikolas said with a sly smile. Harry couldn't help but laugh as the two walked away, catching up with Tracey and Tricia, who was looking at Harry.

Not long after, Harry was joined by Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Ron didn't look too good.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nah," he said. "I reckon that session made me worse than I was."

"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, looking at Ron. "You do look terrible."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically before sneezing.

"I'll take him," Neville said. "I've got a headache anyway."

"Alright," Harry said. "We'll see you later then." Neville and Ron made their way off to the Hospital wing as Harry, Draco and Hermione headed off to the next class.

"What happened with you in there?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. "You took out Alexandria and Lavender."

"And you tried to take out me as well," Harry said. He didn't really mind, as he knew it was a game, but it was very unlike Hermione to do something like that. Hermione had the grace to blush.

"I just really wanted that necklace," she admitted. "I liked the idea of having something to work out. Something magical."

"You couldn't have gotten that by attacking Slytherins or Hufflepuffs?" Draco asked sarcastically. "They aren't even in our class." Harry and Draco chuckled. Hermione looked quite abashed.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said, smiling. "I'm sure they understand. It was just a game."

Neville caught up with them at the next lesson and told them that Ron was going to stay with Madam Pomfrey, at least for a little while.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and Harry found himself back on the Quidditch pitch again for practise. This time, however, there were no bludgers that had been tampered with and Harry found that the practice was much better and more enjoyable than he had expected. Even if Oliver did push them a bit too hard. Fred and George, in particular, complained quite loudly.

Harry did note, however, that the Weasley twins did still look to be in high spirits. He especially noticed this on Saturday night when they pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Hey there, Harry-kins," Fred said cheerfully.

"How are you?" George asked. Harry looked at them questioningly.

"I'm fine," he replied slowly. "What is it that you want?"

"Ooh," Fred said. "Someone's a bit straightforward today."

"Anyone would think that you had been spending more time with our dear sister," George said sarcastically.

"Anywho," Fred said. "We just wanted to tell you that our plan will be initiated tomorrow morning."

"We thought that you should know," George said. And then Harry realised what they were talking about and smiled broadly.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. He then remembered something that Sirius had said. "Guys, I was wondering something..."

"Yes, Harry," George said.

"That is normal for boys your age," Fred finished.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," the twins chimed. Harry eyed them suspiciously.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I was wondering if I could have the Marauders Map." The twins looked at each other sadly.

"We knew this day would come, brother," Fred said in an overly solemn tone. A tone not unlike one that would be heard at a funeral.

"That we did," George said in the same tone. Harry was beginning to wonder if he was right in terms of which twin was which. "We know what we must do."

"The map does rightfully belong to the son of Prongs," Fred said, nodding. George reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment.

"Here you go, Harry," George said. "We have no use for it now anyway."

"We've learnt all the secret exits," Fred said with a smile.

"And entrances for that matter," George pointed out.

"Yes. And entrances," Fred agreed. George handed the parchment over to Harry.

"Point is, we're done with it," George said.

"Have fun and carry on the great Marauder legacy," Fred said.

"And don't forget to be on the lookout tomorrow." With that, the twins smiled, clapped their hands on Harry's shoulders and left.

"I wouldn't trust anything they gave you," Ginny commented from behind Harry as he put the parchment away into his pouch.

"Don't worry too much, Ginny," Harry said with a smile. "All I did was get the map off them." Ginny's eyes widened almost comically as she looked quite a bit excited.

"Can I have a look?" she asked quickly. "Please?" Harry laughed.

"Sorry, but I really just want to go to bed," Harry told her, much to her dismay. "Maybe tomorrow." Harry wondered if he should tell anyone else about the Weasley twins' plans. In the end, Harry decided not to. It would be better that way.

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast when a commotion broke out at the Slytherin table. The centre of this commotion appeared to be Theodore Nott, who looked thoroughly enraged about something. Harry couldn't tell what was happening, but he appeared to be ranting without any words coming out at all.

There were many people throughout the Great Hall who were laughing at Nott's predicament, something that Parkinson seemed to not like as she turned towards the other tables and yelled loud enough for other people to hear.

"Don't laugh at him!" she yelled, her voice much, much lower than was usual for her. Upon hearing her own voice, she promptly turned red. "What happened to my voice?" she yelled, her eyes locked on Harry and his friends.

Zabini stood up and tried to yell, but failed to do so. For a moment, Harry thought that, he too, was silenced, but Zabini had a strange look on his face as he tried to yell again. He ten appeared to lower his voice and speak in little more than a whisper. However, his voice travelled across the Great Hall easily.

"We know who did this!" his voice echoed, though he seemed to be only whispering. "We will have revenge."

Harry looked to Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode, who never really talked and he wondered what would be their prank. He didn't have to wait long as their hair grew about two metres in length, covering their whole bodies. Their hair then began to move of its own accord, looking as if it was floating in the air, and the ends of each of their hair, tied together with each others in such a way that connected the three.

Startled, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and tried to move away. As they did, they succeeded in pulling Bulstrode, who was on the other side of the table, onto the table, pulling her through some toast by her hair as she screamed. Zabini was livid, and was attempting to yell once again, but failed to. Nott was angry and looked to be ranting with no noise coming out while Parkinson was face down, on the table, obviously embarrassed by her newfound voice.

"This is rather amusing," Luna said with a small smile on her face as Crabbe and Goyle attempted to get away again, succeeding only in dragging Bulstrode, this time, through some butter while Zabini and Nott tried their hardest to pull their hair apart, and not succeeding.

Harry looked up at the Teacher's Table and found Professor Laurie laughing absolutely uproariously at the sight. Snape was glaring at the man with more hatred than was usual. Harry had to wonder if Snape thought that Laurie was somehow involved.

Professors Slughorn and Dumbledore were both amused, but out of their seats and over at the Sytherin table. Slughorn had a few potions vials in his hands, and was trying to get the Slytherins to take them. Parkinson took hers eagerly and, apparently, found her voice was back to normal. When Zabini took his, the Hall began to be able to hear his rantings.

While Nott was drinking his potion, Dumbledore waved his wand and the hair of Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode became untangled. Dumbledore then proceeded to use a spell on Bulstorde to clean her of all the toast bits and butter that was on her clothes.

When this was completed, Dumbledore and Slughorn returned to the table and the Slytherins sat down and attempted to continue their conversation with a sense of dignity. This, however, proved unsuccessful as Harry saw Zabini throw a piece of bread at a First Year student before standing angrily and leaving the Great Hall amongst laughter. The others quickly followed, though Crabbe and Goyle were last, taking a few things to eat with them.

And as they left the Great Hall, Harry found that he could feel not only his own feelings, but a profound sense of happiness. Harry looked over to Ron who had apparently had the very same realisation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Hi there! Those of you who follow _Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel_ will know that I am still updating. I no longer feel the need to apologise about the lateness, because I have realised that there are too many factors out of my control making this as late as it is. As it is, I'm meant to be working on one of two University assessments.**

**Anyway, I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Although, i have realised that I will need to speed things up a bit. I've been doing one week per chapter, and that is too slow. That pace would mean over 35 chapters from now until the end. I'm going to try to halve that at least.**

**I liked the idea of an all-in duel. The only problem I found was that it was irritating to write from a third-person perspective centred around one person. But I got it written, and I like writing action-y parts. I bet you didn't see the ending coming, did you?**

**I will admit that the necklace thing was an on-the-spot thing, but I think I can go somewhere with it. Nikolas Riander has the first one and there are two more remaining. It will be interesting, even to me, to find out what they do.**

**I wasn't sure whether or not to have them work out that it was Dobby. The problem with this is that everyone reading knows it was Dobby, so I don't see a reason to keep it a secret. Hermione would surely work it out because, let's face it, Dobby is a big part. I actually get a little bit annoyed that she didn't think about Dobby in canon. That part is the one bit that I'm not so sure about.**

**I feel bad because I don't use Ginny and Luna as much as I would like to. I think I feel worse about Luna because _Tears of an Angel_ has Luna as a main character. But, there isn't much I can do about that.  
><strong>

**I would now like to ask something of you. I would like you to give me ideas for spells. I need some new spells because I realised that the attacks and duels use the same ones over and over. If you could give me some or make some up, that would be good. Even if it's just what the spell does. I can come up with the name.**

**My sincere thanks go out to _Son of Whitebeard_, _LilyLunaPayne_, _Arpad Hrunta_, _LadyClaire87_, _Sunneshine123_, _TheDoctorsREALDaughter_ and _CharmStone127 _for reviewing. If I haven't gotten around to replying, I'm sorry.**

**Don't forget my poll on my profile to decide who the next Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor will be!**

**If anyone would like to befriend me on _Pottermore_, I have the username ProphecyAsphodel152.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to reading any opinions that you have!**

**Beletrium**


	17. UPDATE: NEW HOME

_**UPDATE**_

_**A NEW HOME FOR THIS STORY**_

Man, it has been a LONG time since I updated this story. Two and a half years. Damn. I feel extremely bad.

I could give you any number of excuses and perhaps you would accept them all and go back to enjoying my work without any second thoughts. Of course, I don't expect you to.

Thing is, I haven't exactly gone away from Fanfiction writing altogether. I'll be honest here, I got to a point where I started having an idea for another story altogether, and I really wanted to write that one. I didn't think it would get me a whole lot of goodwill from the fanbase I grew with this story and "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son", so I simply created a new account and started that new story. When I started that one, I had every intention of continuing this one, truly I did. In fact, it was during an edit of "Unfortunate Son" that I came up with the idea of the new story, so I started it and never returned to finish this one.

Then comes the kicker. I didn't finish _that_ story either. This new story was called "Changing Constants" and was written under the pen name of _Colin Creevey 1997_. I started this story about two weeks after my most recent upload for the redux version of "Unfortunate Son". It was May 3, 2013 when I published the first chapter of that story, and I wrote 14 chapters for it between then and October 15, 2013. Then, for whatever reason, I stopped writing Fanfiction for a while. I'm not entirely sure why. For what it's worth, that was towards the end of my second year of University, so it was likely study issues and then I just never got back to it.

And then I started **ANOTHER** story on a different account. I'm not joking. On May 4, 2014 I uploaded the first chapter of a story called "The Stains of Time" on the account _Colin, the Master of Whisperers_. This story I have yet to abandon.

So, I have several stories on several accounts. I'll list them here, so you can see my shame:

- "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son" by _Beletrium_.  
>- "Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin" by <em>Beletrium<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son Redux" by <em>Beletrium<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "Harry Potter and the Tears of an Angel" by <em>Koldrian<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**] (I started this as a collaborative story with my brother while I was using the pen name _Beletrium_, but eventually he gave up and I kept going for a while on the _Koldrian_ account while continuing the stories on the _Beletrium_ account)  
>- "Changing Constants" by <em>Colin Creevey 1997<em>. [**INCOMPLETE**]  
>- "The Stains of Time" by <em>Colin The Master of Whisperers<em>. [**ONGOING**]

That's six stories with five either incomplete or ongoing. Shameful.

So, why the **UPDATE** upload here? Well, I've decided that I'm going to make a bold attempt to complete all of these stories. Except my plan is to move them all onto one account.

Since _Beletrium_, _Koldrian_ and _Colin Creevey 1997_ are out of use, I think it makes sense to move all of my stories onto my current account, _Colin The Master of Whisperers_. So, that's the plan.

Now, I'm not going to move everything over quickly and get to updating "Heirs", "Tears" and "Changing Constants" immediately. I want to do an edit of these stories before uploading the chapters. This way the stories are up to my current standard, I can rid myself of issues in the earlier ones. I started "Unfortunate Son" four years ago and I've changed a lot both as a person and as a writer, so I will be making small changes to make the story flow and feel better. This will be the case for each of the stories I will be re-uploading.

My plan is to space out the re-uploading. Perhaps one chapter every two days for each story would suffice for me to get to the point where I can confidently continue each of these stories. Of course, my current story will take precedence over the others, but I will try my very best to update each of them as often as possible once I get to the point where my re-upload is caught up.

Basically, that means that it may take me 70 days to re-upload "Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son" to my new account. After that, it may take a little more time. For "Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin", I intend to pretty much do a re-write. For one, I'm not entirely happy with the Defence Professor. But, it may be that I like it when I edit.

So, to sum up ...

I'm back, but not as _Beletrium_. In time, I will get back to this series. I still know how I want to end it, and I do want to end it. It may end up taking me years to get absolutely everything finished, but I want to try my best.

I hope that those of you who have read this post all the way through will stick with me. I know I've been a bit of a bastard for not uploading and leaving this story up in the air. I hope I can make it up to you.

_**Beletrium**_

_**Koldrian**_

_**Colin Creevey 1997**_

_**Colin, the Master of Whisperers**_


End file.
